What's love without the Triangle?
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: Love isn't worth it without the triangle.There's fresh meat on the boardwalk.The boys know it, Star knows it, but does Honey know it? Read and review, it's better than it sounds.Marko/OC/David/Star/Michael.All the goodies when it comes to love.
1. First Sight

Chapter one First Sight

I was numb. The fight my parents had three weeks ago was still fresh in my mind like the salty smell of the ocean was in my nostril. The blond stripper sitting clueless in my parents bed pissed me off, like having a burning pit of fire crawl up into your throat, just waiting to be released. Spreading from the tips of my toes, to the tips of my fingers, to the tips of my eyelashes.

I wanted to kill that stripper as much as my mother did, but worse yet, I wanted my fathers head on a pygmy pole to be displayed in the "Bastard Hall of fame", him being the star attraction. Being the only other female in the house, I was the one who comforted my mother, getting her to the next day. I was her anchor, her savior. I was always there for her. My two brothers don't have a fucking clue about what to do when it comes to female emotions.

I felt someone punch my leg and rip off my ear phones, shouting in my face "We're here! Isn't it exciting," my head whipped around and I glared at my brother. Sam. Grr, he is such a little kid. I cannot believe that he's older than I am. By one stinking year. Christ, he still likes comic books. They're like his babies. You so much as poke one and he lashes out at you. Jeeze, talk about hormonal or what?

"Don't touch me," I growled. And the idiot he is laughs at me.

My glare increases.

He shook his head and sniffed the air like the puppy he is, "what's that smell?"

"It's the ocean, dumb ass. If you spent half the time outside as you do with your nose in a comic book, you'd know what that is." I spat.

"Honey, play nice." My mother chided me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yea Honey-Bee, play nice. Don't be so cold, it's a new town. Maybe you'll make some friends this time," my other brother- Michael- teased.

I poked my tongue out at him.

Michael is the only one I like out of the family. He's not annoying, and he's definitely not emotional. Quiet, keeps to himself...most of the time. Easy to get along with, as long as he isn't in protective brother bear mode.

So, who does that leave out now...oh yea, me. If you haven't guessed it yet, then yes my name is Honey. Most people just call me Hon, Honey-Bee, or bumble-bee. But believe me. If you call me bumble-bee I will be sure to rip off your head and throw it in a dumpster, my father gave me that nickname when I was stung on the nose by a bumble-bee. I'm the loud one, I hold my family up, I'm the glue for my mother. I drink, I smoke. I've done weed once. Never again though. I go to parties and come home at one in the morning. I'll sleep in until one in the afternoon, go to another party and repeat the cycle. At times I drive my mother crazy. Sam doesn't notice and Michael tries to be a fatherly figure. But in reality, I know he doesn't really care.

"Welcome to Santa Carla" obstructed our view, I turned in my seat, as did Michael and caught the eerie lettering of the words "Murder capital of the world", we looked at each other, confused.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as my mother pulled into a narrow driveway. I climbed out and stretched, hearing my joints crack I sighed, looking around. I spotted the house in front of me, it sort of looked lopsided, like it was going to topple over any moment. Too complicated, like too many things had been added over the years. I groaned, glaring up at the house. This is going to be so much fucking fun.

"Aw, lighten up Hon, it aint gonna be so bad." Michael smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yea, right." I doubted, shrugging him off and walking into the house. Sam and Mom had already gone in after Grandpa was finished playing dead.

"Hey Grandpa, which one's my room?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh right. Last one down the hall, on your...", he trailed off, lifting up his hands to make two "L's", "left."

I shook my head and made my way upstairs. Walking into my room I looked around and sighed.

In the corner there was a double bed, a bedside table, a desk beside the window a small dresser and a closet to the right of the door way. Opening the door to my closet I found a smaller room,

"A walk in, impressive." I smiled lightly, of course it wasn't as big as the one at my old house, but this one would do. Shutting the door, I walked over to the window and cracked it open. I stuck my head out and smelt the air. Looking down I noticed the lattice beside my window, I grinned, "maybe living here wont be so bad after all." and I stood there thinking of all the times I'd use it as my escape route.

Later that night, I was in my room tidying up, and putting my things in their place. Radio, along with my giant stack of CD's sat on the desk, makeup and hair supplies on my dresser. My clothes took up my whole closet and my dresser. It was just barely starting to feel like home.

"Knock, Knock" came a voice at my door.

"Hey, Michael." I sighed.

"Mom, Sam and I were going to go down to the board walk, mom's in the need of a job. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure, gimme a second." Walking over to the dresser, I pulled out one of my many pairs of jeans, and a simple low cut black tank that hugged my curves, throwing my curly Redy-brown hair into two low pigtails and throwing on my trademark brown cowboy boots I walked down stairs.

"I swear, this is going to be like, my life or something. I mean, look at all the people, and when I mean people I mean boys. The lights. The nightlife." I sighed.

"Told you, you'd like it here." Michael laughed.

"I never said I'd like it here. Just the only thing good in the place is the board walk." I reasoned.

"Right, you just like the boys here, You're too young to be dating anyway," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well just because you're sixteen and you don't even notice girls yet, frig, your love life is those stupid comic books you read, get over it. No girl is gonna want to date someone who still reads about super heros!" I growled.

"Fuck off!" Sam snarled.

"Hey! Knock it off you two." Michael smacked us up side the head. We glared at each other and I huffed, looking away.

"Hey Michael, can I go into that comic book store?" Sam's eager voice floated through my ears, I snorted.

"Yea, get outta here." Michael said while he continued to walk down the board walk, while I followed.

I begged Michael for us to stop by the free, mini band that was playing at the stage. I loved music if you didn't know already, I live for it. Especially rock music. Pop and some hip hop is good too. As I was jumping up and down, trying to see the band, I noticed Michael eyeing a girl. _"Hmm Michael's got a skirt to chase_" I thought slyly.

"C'mon, lets go." Michael tugged on my arm, his gaze never leaving the girl.

"Aw, but Michael, we only just got here." I whined, but let him tug me along anyways.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as I practically ran to keep up with his brisk strides.

"Just walking," he said. I looked between him and the girl he was watching.

"You're chasing that girl aren't you? C'mon Mike. I really don't need to be seeing you drooling over her. You'll scar me for life." I groaned.

Michael laughed, and jogged forward a little more.

"Hey," he called.

"Oh, hello," the girl called out in an airy voice.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Star." she stated.

"Really? That's a cool name. I like Star." I piped up from behind the two, Michael rolled his eyes at me.

"I do too."

"I'm Michael," he stated.

"Hm, Michael, I like Michael."

"Wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, but what are you doing chasing me around if you already have a girl with you?" Star asked.

"Oh, this is my sister."

"Does your sister have a name?" Star looked at me.

"Honey." I smiled.

"I like that name, its cute."

I smiled widely.

We continued to walk when a chilling voice called out, "where're you going, Star?"

"To get something to eat, is all, David." She sighed.

I turned around to face four boys all on motor bikes. Three of them were blond one a brunette, all looked as if they stepped out of the 80's. Not to mention the one who seemed to be the leader was pretty cute.

"Who's this" the boy David asked, nodding towards Michael.

"This is Michael." I stood coolly, leaning against the brick wall watching the group converse. Michael stiffened a little.

"Michael? Hmm, say why don't you come for a ride with us?" David invited.

"Um, I don't think so. Not tonight. I'll see you around Star?" he asked.

"Yes you will." Came her reply from the back of David's bike. I watched as Michael walked away. I turned my gaze back to the boys and smirked playfully. David was looking at me along with the others. He winked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Move your ass Honey!" Michael called, I saw him standing there giving me a look that clearly said he wanted to go, now.

"Alright, alright. Keep your fucking shirt on. I'm coming. Jesus Christ you have no patience what so ever!" I grumbled as I broke into a light jog over to my brother, where he grabbed the back of my neck and guided me forward.


	2. Second Thoughts

Chapter two Second thoughts.

"Hey! Rise and shine sweetheart!" Came an annoying voice that shouldn't be heard this early in the morning. I growled and rolled over to find Sam leering above me.

"Fuck off," I groaned rolling back over, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"C'mon, it's already eleven thirty, get your ass outta bed," he shouted, smacking me on the head, then walking over to the curtains and ripping them open. When he saw that I still hadn't moved he walked back over and ripped the covers off of me.

"HEY! I could've been naked under there!" I screamed, shooting up.

"But you aren't," he sang, irritatingly.

"You didn't know that," I snapped.

"Well I took my chances, get up. Mom wants you to eat something before she leaves for work. She knows how you forget to eat."

"Its not like you and Michael wouldn't pin me down and force feed me anyways," I grumbled, rolling out of bed and landing with a thump.

"Nice." he chuckled, leaving the room

"Ass." I snipped back as I stood and stretched, then shuffled down the stairs towards the warm smell of syrupy pancakes.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence, Ms. Princess herself." Michael joked.

"Good morning, Honey," her mother smiled, "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I rolled my eyes and fell into the chair across from Michael.

"So, how did you like the board walk last night?" Lucy asked.

"Meh, it was alright," Sam shrugged.

I looked to Michael to see if he would mention anything about Star, he was looking at the plate of food in front of him.

"Michael was chasing a girl around, decided to drag me along." I piped up.

"No one said you had to follow." He sighed.

"Its my duty as the annoying sister."

He laughed, "you're annoying alright."

"And you, Hon?"

I looked at my mother, "There was these group of guys that caught my eye, they were pretty cool."

"Not that group of guys Star knew?" Michael growled.

"Actually, yea. I thought they were cool, I mean, you gotta be cool to ride those sweet motor bikes? Right? They fascinated me."

"I didn't like the looks of them, they look dangerous. I want you to stay away from them." Michael growled.

"Don't tell me not to, I'm just gonna do the opposite." I smiled cheekily.

"Honey, I want you to be careful in this town, there have been a lot of disappearances lately, a lot of them are young girls." Lucy warned.

"Yea, yea." I sighed, waving her off. I watched as mom placed the plate of pancakes in front of me then left for the Video Store.

Hmm, those guys last night had been really bad ass. The air they had about them, seemed to scare everyone off, people pretty much cleared a path for those boys. That fascinates me, especially that blond leader, he was a real looker, fucking sexy he was.

By the time I finished getting ready and getting all my shit together, it was six thirty, _"just in time for the action to begin"_ I thought to myself. I thudded quietly down the stairs and poked my head into the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm going out to enjoy the nightlife, don't miss me too much, alrighty?" I grinned.

"We wont," Sam said.

"Be careful." Michael cautioned.

I chuckled, "you worry to much, your gonna get premature grey hairs."

Giggling to myself I headed into town, eager to get to the board walk.

_Hmm, maybe I'll run into those boys again?_

Arriving at my destination a good half hour later, I figured out what I was gonna do.

"_First things first, I need some money. To mom we go!"_

Heading to the Video store, I got a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls. I mean, I know I have big boobs and shit, but fuck, I never got this much attention back in Phoenix.

The bell above me chimed as I walked in the store, spotting mom behind the counter I headed straight towards her.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, hey sweetie," mom looked surprised to see me.

"I was wondering if I could have some money?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, well sure. Here's fifteen." Mom even surprised me. She must be in a good mood.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully, giving her a kiss on the cheek and I walked out.

I didn't get very far from the store when I left, I was maybe three stores down when I was stopped.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from last night?" a familiar chilling voice called to me. I turned around to come face to face with the group of boys from last night. _Play it cool._

"Depending on what girl that was?" I smirked coyly.

"The one with that Michael boy Star picked up." he said.

"Oh, well then yes I am."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Honey."

"So that is your real name?" the blond asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, what did you think it was? A nickname?"

"I thought it was just a pet name Michael called you."

"Well, it isn't"

"I'm David." he smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "So..."

"And these are my boys," he said, gesturing to each of the three boys behind him, "Marko, Paul and Dwayne."

I nodded in the boys direction, "that's nice, now what do you want?"

David bristledfor a moment, caught off guard that I was so up front.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Did I stutter or something? What. Do. You. Want." I asked sarcastically.

David raised his eyebrows and the others looked at each other.

"Clearly you don't want to talk to me for pure entertainment. No guy ever does." I explained.

"Sure we do, clearly if we didn't want to talk to you, then we wouldn't," Paul mimicked me. I looked at him and started walking again, only to be followed by the foot steps of the four boys, David's falling into place beside mine.

"A pretty young girl, like yourself shouldn't be walking the board walk alone at this time of night, its dangerous." David's voice flowed through my ears. It sent shivers up my spine, the ones that made me feel like I should run but just didn't want to.

"I'm not alone, I'm with you guys aren't I?" I asked.

"You weren't before." The brunette, known as Dwayne stated the obvious.

"Yea well, now I got four big strong guys to protect me, don't I?" I flirted, as I spun around to walk backwards. I winked at them.I was about to say something when I was cut off,

"Hey, its Honey right?"

I stopped and turned around to face Star, the girl from last night.

"Yea," I smiled, "Star, am I right."

"Sure are. Hey, were's your brother?" She asked lightly.

"Hanging with Sam."

"Sam a friend of his?" She asked, in what appeared to be an almost jealous tone.

"No, he's my brother. I got two of 'em," I smiled.

"Oh, well. What're you doing out at this time o'night with this crowd?" she asked, falling into step beside me.

"Oh, they picked me up on my way to the carnival." I smiled.

"Hey, why don't you join me at that concert, they're playing again." Star smiled.

"Oh, I'd love to." I laughed.

She grinned at me, eager too.

"Lets go!" she giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

The band ended their performance about two hours later, making it around ten o'clock, ten thirty-ish. Star and I roamed around, stopping by anything that caught our attention, when we ran into the boys again I had just happened to catch sight of a clock,

"Oh shit! God damn it. I gotta go, its already one in the morning, Moms gonna have a fit." I cried out.

"You wanna ride?" David called out to me.

I looked from him to the bikes and took a minute to argue with myself.

"Um, no. Not tonight, I'll just walk, thanks anyway!" I smiled, walking off.


	3. Third time's the Charm

Chapter three Third time's the charm.

I snuck in around two in the morning, landing with a thump on my floor. Climbing into my bed, still fully clothed I lay there, thinking about the night that had just past. Staying up until almost three in the morning, just thinking of the boys. Hm, maybe I will enjoy myself here after all?

It was about one in the afternoon when I finally woke up, my room was fully lit with sunlight, the only sound was the ocean crashing against the shoreline, but other than that the house was drowning in dead silence. I mean, there wasn't a commotion downstairs or nothing. So I got up and placed my bare feet on the hardwood floor, hearing my ankles crack, I made my way down stair.

Okay, maybe I was wrong, someone's in the kitchen. But who?

Oh, what else is new, my mother and Michael were there.

"Um, good morning? Or... afternoon?" I called timidly, glancing at a clock.

Lucy turned to face me and gave me a disapproving look.

"Well look who finally dragged her ass outta bed." Michael snapped.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What time did you get in last night?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Umm, about two..." I sighed, sitting down.

"Ugh, Honey. Please don't start this again. We don't live in Phoenix anymore."

"So, its not like I was out partying or anything." I growled.

"Oh yea, then what _were_ you doing?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"I was with Star, for your information, we caught up to each other last night."

"You weren't with those boys were you?"

"They caught up to me, yea. After I left the Video Store." I explained.

"Goddamn it, Honey. I told you not to hang around them!" Michael snarled, slamming his hand onto the table. I jumped up from the table.

"What the fuck? I'm fifteen for Christ sake! I can do what ever I want." I screamed.

"Exactly! You're fifteen, fifteen year old girls should not be coming home at two in the morning, let alone sneaking in!" Lucy scolded.

"So what, I wasn't smoking, I wasn't drinking, I wasn't having sex, I wasn't doing anything illegal! Why can't you understand that?" I cried out.

"You're my baby girl! You shouldn't be out after ten, you should have a curfew, which you do. BUT YOU CONTINUOUSLY BREAK IT EVERY NIGHT!" my mother bellowed.

"And I'll be damned if you'll be hanging out with a motorcycle gang." Michael added.

"FUCK YOU MICHAEL. STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME. YOU AREN'T DAD, SO STOP TRYING TO BE!" I screamed.

"All I do is help this family, I'm the one who keeps us together. Why don't you get that? If I had some help then I wouldn't be like this. I need time for myself. And partying is how I get it. If you don't like it, well too bad. Get used to it." I said calmly, then stormed upstairs.

Throwing on my favorite pair of jeans, my cowboy boots, a simple scarlet red short sleeved shirt and putting my hair into a messy bun, I stomped down the stairs.

"I'll be back later." I called out, then walked out the door, slamming it on my way.

_Fuck, I hate this. I hate how I'm always the bad guy. Its never mom, its never Sam, and its certainly never Michael, oh how Michael can never do wrong. Its not my fault that our father cheated on mom, its not my fault she couldn't satisfy him. Its not my fault that they divorced. Its not my fault she had a nervous break down, ending us up where we are. But everyone seems to point the finger in my direction for this family's falling apart. The only reason it is, is because of our father, and his idiotic ways. Divorcing and taking care of three kids is a lot of pressure on a single mother, and I tried to help her. But eventually I just got sick of never having any time for myself. So turning to drugs and alcohol helped me some. I never meant for her to find out, for Michael or Sam to find out either. They just did. And now they blame me for Mom's nervous break down last year. Why is it always my fault. If they could put themselves in my shoes. They'd know exactly how I feel._

I came to my senses when I noticed the dying light of the afternoon sun, the crashing of waves filled my ears, the salty smell filled my nostrils, and the cool air on my skin was oddly refreshing. Dipping my hand into my back pocket, I found the eight bucks that I didn't use and went and bought dinner at one of the food concessionstands littered throughout the small amusement park.Finding a picnic table I sat down and ate.

Around the time I finished the sky turned pitch black and I wasn't ready to go home, at all. Growing tired of the amusement park, I made my way down to the beach, to walk along the boardwalk near the water. As I wandered, I vaguelynoticed the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Hey sweetheart," a cool, unrecognizable voice came from behind me. I turned around and eyed a group of three young men warily.

"What do you want?" I asked, shakily. They didn't look friendly, at all.

"Aww, is that how you greet friends?" A blond teased.

"I don't know you, so therefore I am not your friend," a little bit of sass was coming back to me.

"Don't be like that, Doll face.Why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time?" The one, who was clearly the group leader, purred. Running his fingers lightly up and down my bare arm, sending goose bumps up and down my body. My face screwed up in obvious disgust.

"No thanks." I snapped, wrenchingmyself from his grasp and started to walk away when a rough callused hand grabbed me by the arm and spun me around violently.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, don't turn your back on me." the brunette growled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Phew.

"Get your hands off of me," I snarled in what was supposed to be a threateningtone, but they only laughed.

"You're cute when you're angry." he whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck. I tried desperately to push him away.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't think I've ever found a girl with as nice ass as yours." his hot breath tickled my ear, and I whimpered.

"_Please_, just let me go." I pleaded.

"I like it when the girls beg," he grinned, then slammed his lips on mine.

That's when I faintly heard the sounds of motorcycles coming towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the headlights fall on us, then the screeching sounds of them stopping. But the guy in front of me didn't. He just kept on coming, and its not like I could do much. My hands were placed on his chest, and they were shoving furiously. I was trying desperately to shove him away, but his arms were locked around my waist.

"Hey, you get your hands off of her!" a threatening voice spat, and the boy was flying. Landing with a thump in the sand, several feet away from me. I flew back, crashing into a bench and took deep breaths.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you the meaning of no?" the same voice came, followed by a sickening crack. Then fading footsteps on the board walk.

"Hey, you alright?" one of the voices asked, followed by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped back. Surprise etched on my face, then fading into realization.

"You, where did you come from?" I gasped, pointing to David.

"We saw you with those boys. Heard you telling them to leave you alone.

_But you guys were meters away, how could you hear that?_ I thought to myself but shrugged it off. I peered at them then glared.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? Stalking me, this is the third time I've seen you since I got here.

"You were in trouble," Dwayne I think it was, stated.

"Whatever, I could've taken care of it."

They looked at each other.

"Sure you could've." Paul teased.

"There were three of them." I said.

"Exactly, you were outnumbered. Three big guys against one small girl." David interjected.

"I wasn't expecting it," I defended.

"So, you're saying that if you saw it coming, if it were expected, you'd of been able to fend them off?" Marko quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," I sniffed. Marko and Paul looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Paul was practically rolling on the floor.

I looked at them, bored.

"You done yet?" I sighed.

They looked at me again, and busted out in more laughter.

I glared at them, and they gradually calmed down.

"You, a girl. No strength what so ever. Thinks she could take on three full grown guys. Tell me, how tall are you, exactly?" Paul queried, trying not to laugh again.

I looked at him, then a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Fuck you," I laughed, flipping him off, then started walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" David called.

"Somewhere," I said, stopping in my tracks and looking at him. "So just leave me the hell alone. Thanks for helping me out there I guess." I snapped.

"I thought we established this last night, you shouldn't be out alone at this time of night." David reminded me.

"You sound like my fucking mother," I growled

I started to turn around and leave when a gentle hand was rested on my arm.

"What?!" I growled spinning around angrily.

"Whoa!" Dwayne said, stepping back with his hands up in surrender. I glared at him. Then kicked a garbage can out of frustration.

"Hey! What did the garbage can do to you?" Paul cried. I glared at him even harder.

"I'll just shut up now." he murmured.

"Look, I'm not in the fucking mood, alright? I'm already pissed off, and it would be smart of you to not piss me off anymore."

"Why don't you come for a ride with us?" David asked.

I looked at him, "where?"

He looked to the boys and smirked, "to our place, you can see where we stay."

"Now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Um, okay. I guess I could do that. Not like I'm in a rush to go anywhere or anything." I smiled lightly. The boys got onto their bikes and I stood there for a moment.

"You coming or not?" Marko asked.

"Yea, um who am I riding with?" I asked a little timidly.

"Me, you'll ride on the back of mine." David said, before anyone else could.

"What about Star?" I asked, walking over to him and the bike.

He looked around, "she's not here, besides she won't mind. She'll understand." he grinned at me.

I nodded and looked at the complicated bike.

"Okay, you've never ridden before have you?" He asked.

I shook my head, and he chuckled.

"Okay, just step on here," he instructed, pointing to a silver bar. I did as he said and he grabbed my hand steadying me as I climbed onto the back.

"You can move closer to me, I wont bite you."

I looked down and saw the foot of space between us and slid closer placing my hands at his waist. He sighed impatiently and grabbed my hands, tightening them around him, so my hands were clasped in front of his stomach. I giggled, nervously and he revved the engine, pulling up so he was riding on the back wheel and rode off at the head. I screamed and tightened my grip on him, shoving my face into his back. All around me I could hear the laughter and whooping from the boys around me. But I could hear and feel the chuckles coming from David.


	4. The Cave

Chapter Four The cave

We came to a sudden halt, but I couldn't move. I was practically frozen in place. My arms were like an iron cage around David's waist. But I had the feeling he wouldn't have much trouble peeling himself away from me.

"Hey, you alright there?" Paul laughed.

"Ugh" I groaned, looking up my eyes were half closed.

"Whoa, she looks like she's about to blow chunks." Dwayne warned.

I gently peeled my arms from around him and stood up, throwing a leg over I lost my footing and crashed to the ground. Laughter broke out all around me.

"Shut up, you guys ride like animals." I coughed. Footsteps neared me and I peeked one eye open to see Marko looking down at me.

"Here."

I grabbed his hand and without warning, he pulled me up fast, sending me flying into his chest. I shoved myself away from him and stumbled back.

"Where are we?" I asked grabbing my head.

"The point"

"Whatever that is." I mumbled.

"C'mon," Paul grumbled impatiently and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the entrance after David.

"Careful there," Paul warned as I stumbled.

"Watch yourself," Marko added as I tripped.

"You guys are a little late with your warnings." I growled.

Dwayne laughed and grabbed my waist, pulling me down to the ground where he was standing, but of course I stumbled.

"Smooth," David chuckled.

"Well, sorry if I'm a bit of a klutz!"

"Honey?" Star's voice called out in confusion, followed by her appearance.

"Hey Star," I smiled lightly, giving a wave.

"Whatcha doin here?" she asked.

I shrugged, "the boys saved my ass, thought I would like to come and check out their place, and I'd have to say its pretty sweet." I said awestruck as I looked around the large open room.

We were finally in the cave. Or what appeared to be a cave. Not totally sure what it is.

"Is this a cave?" I asked.

"It used to be a hotel." Paul piped up from by the fountain, smoking a joint.

"Really?"

"Yea, about eighty-five years ago." David began

"here he goes," Marko joked, nudging Dwayne who smiled.

David glared at Marko but started again, "about eighty-five years ago, this used to be a hotel, but too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack. Now, its ours." he smiled.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool." I grinned. I looked over at Star and she winked at me.

"So, what's your story, little lady?" Paul grinned, blowing a stream a smoke through his lips.

"What do you mean, "my story"?" I asked.

"Your story, as in. Why you came to Santa Carla, why you were in such a bad mood previous to when we found you." Dwayne smirked, speaking to me as if I was mentally retarded or something.

"I'm here because of my mother." I stated.

"Why don't you elaborate, Honey." Star smiled at me.

"Okay, so technically I'm here 'cause of my father." I sighed, my eyes gliding across the room and its occupants.

"What's Daddy gotta do with this?" Paul mocked.

I glared at him, "Because "Daddy" is a scum bag. Mom caught him cheating on her with a stripper, in their own bed! So, she divorced him, landing us here. With grandpa." "Who likes to play dead." I added as an after thought.

"Something tells me, that's not all that's bothering you." Star probed.

I sat there, staring at a spot on the floor for a few minutes.

"Back in Phoenix, I was hard core. Well to most people I was, I'm not sure what you guys call "hard core"." I said, after a while.

"What did you do?" David asked, sucking on his cigarette.

"I drank, I smoked, I did drugs. I would come home early in the morning drunk or stoned. I talked back to the teachers, I sassed anyone who pissed me off, got into fights..." I ticked each one off on my fingers.

"You're worse than Paulie boy over here," Marko laughed.

I looked over at him and smirked, "I doubt it."

"Last year, my mother had a nervous breakdown, stress from the divorce was taking its tole on her," I sighed, "and my brothers constantly point the finger of blame at me."

"'cause its always my fault, if I wasn't so hard core, if I didn't go out looking for trouble, trying to get myself killed, mom would be alright. She'd be fine, she'd be happy." I glared at the floor.

Continuing on bitterly, "but what they don't realize is that, I'm the one who kept her in one piece. I did everything in my power to help her, I went out of my way to take some of the pain from her. They just don't fucking understand."

"I got into it with my mom and Michael this morning, mom thinks I was out drinking and having sex last night, Michael was giving me shit for being with you guys... but he seemed to calm down when I told him I was with you, Star." I smirked as I watched her blush heavily.

"Hmm, so you did drugs?" Paul asked.

I nodded.

"You want a joint?"

I looked at Paul flabbergasted.

"No thanks, I'm clean. But I'll take a ciggy butt," I smiled, looking towards David.

He pulled one out and showed it to me.

"I gotta get up, don't I?" I growled, he smirked at me. I grumbled as I got up and walked towards him, "you gotta light?" I asked, the cigarette dangling from my lips. He lit a match and I leaned forwards, watching him as he light it up. Taking the cigarette in between my two fingers, I gave him a toothy grin, "Thanks," as I sauntered back to the old beat up couch.

Plopping down, I inhaled the butt, and blew out a few smoke rings.

"You're alright kid," Paul laughed, shoving my head to the side. I looked at him and blew a stream of smoke in his direction.

"Hey Star?" I called out.

"Hmm?" she asked looking at me.

"I hear that you do ear piercing?"

"Yea, I do."

"You wanna pierce mine for me?"

"Sure." she grinned, coming over to me she moved my hair behind my ear to see what she could do, "but you already have your ears pierced, twice."

"I know, could you do a cartilage piercing?"

"Sure, which ear?"

"Right."

"Alrighty, be right back."

Star came back a few minutes later with a small box, and a stool.

"Sit your ass down, right here." She grinned at me, placing the stool in the middle, so all the boys could watch.

"You gonna pierce my ear in front of an audience?"

She smirked at me, "pick your stud, I gotta sterilize this pin."

I fished through the box and finally pick one out that caught my eye.

"Well that's a cool one, didn't even know I had it." she grinned and moved to stand beside me,

"okay so on the count of three I'm gonna shove it in."

I nodded.

"One."

I sat there.

"Two."

I continued to sit here.

"Three." and the needle was shoved through my cartilage, I heard the sickening crunch of it breaking and winced.

"Hmm, not a sound emitted. Impressive." Dwayne smiled.

"I've gone through worse than this."

I winced once more as she cleaned it, then popped the earring through.

"All done."

I grinned as I hopped off the stool and stretched.

"Holy shit! What's that?" Marko cried from the couch.

"What's what?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Was that a tattoo on your back?" he asked.

"Yea" I grinned.

"Can I see it?"

I looked at him funny, "um okay," I walked over and lifted um my shirt to show him the small of my back.

"Hmm, feminine, but very cool." he commented on the elaborately drawn butterfly.

"You are seriously, hard core." Paul complimented.

I grinned, "thanks."

"Would you like a drink? Honey," David asked.

I turned to look at him and caught sight of the glass bottle that was decorated with jewels.

"Um... no thanks, I prefer beer over wine. But thank you anyways." I said firmly. He nodded and didn't press the question. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Star visibly relax.

_What was that about?_


	5. How dirty can the Honey get?

Chapter Five How dirty can the Honey get?

I casually looked up and noticed a small figure standing half standing, half hidden behind the satin curtains that isolated Star's room from the rest of the cave. It was a boy, a small boy who had an uncanny resemblance to a lost puppy. His big brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh... hello!" I smiled brightly. He stayed silent, staring at me. I stood up and walked slowly over to him, unaware of the others watching me.

Crouching down in front of him, I gave him a warm smile, "hey there!"

His eyes widened a little, "h-hi."

"What's your name?" I asked.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I grinned, cupping my hand over my ear.

"L-laddie," he repeated barely louder than a whisper.

"Laddie?" I asked, to make sure I heard him right.

He nodded violently.

"I'm Honey."

He smiled at me, "I like Honey, can I call you Honey-Bee?". I could already tell he was warming up to me. I paused for a moment, I don't particularly like that name, but come on, he's just a kid. It's real cute coming from him.

"Sure you can!" He gave me a big grin.

"Now, why don't you come over here with us? Instead of hiding in the shadows."

"Okay," he grinned again, taking my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I. Am rocking on." Paul grinned, continuing with his head banging.

I looked at him funny, "that's pretty intense."

"I know, right?" he grinned his famous Cheshire grin. I shook my head, laughing. Laddie giggled.

I sat down and just happened to glance at my watch, and I nearly shit a brick.

"Holy Fuck!" I jumped up.

"What?" Paul asked, stopping his "dancing".

"You do realize that it's four in the morning?"

"It is?" Marko asked, coming into the room.

"Yea, so?" David cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even I have come home this early in the morning. My mom will kill me! Not that I really care... but I really don't feel like getting my head chewed off."

"Then stay with us." Paul piped up excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused. I just met them and they're already asking me to stay the night.

"Stay here, over night a "sleep over"," David explained dryly.

"Oh... um, I guess I could. Are you sure? I mean we just met and all." I stumbled over my tongue.

"If we weren't sure, we wouldn't of asked you," David smirked.

I grinned, happily.

"Yay! Slumber Party!" Star exclaimed.

I turned to her, "what?" I asked, scared.

"Sl-um-ber-par-tay" She said more slowly.

"Uh, oh."

"You don't like slumber parties?" She asked me, her lip sticking out.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, what girl doesn't love to paint her toe nails?"

Star's face lit up and she dragged me to her room.

"Help me," I mouthed to the boys, they laughed.

I sat on the edge of the bed in Stars room, watching her pick out an acid green nail polish and shake it,

"So, how are you liking Santa Carla?" Star smiled coming over to me.

"Oh, its alright, if you're a loser." I sighed.

"Its not that bad."

"The nightlife isn't, that's when all the goulies and ghosties come out. But during the day, man, watching paint dry is more exciting. I'd rather be giving my great grandmother a pedicure than be awake during the day."

Star giggled, "nice, I'm sure your great grandmother really appreciates that."

She grabbed my hand and started painting them, "You know how, when you said your mom thinks you go out and have sex?" Star asked after a few minutes.

"Yea..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, um...have you..." she asked in a small voice.

I studied her for a while, thinking back on it, "yea. I have. I was thirteen."

Her eyes widened.

"Yea, I was thirteen. I've had my fair share of boyfriends, but I've never been any farther than third base. Until that one time."

"Third base!?" Star cried out, not totally sure what that was, but surprised all the same.

"Y'know, like oral."

"HOLY SHIT, and you were thirteen when you went all they way!"

I gave a half smile, "yea."

"You...you SLUT!" Star giggled, throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey! I told you I was hardcore." I whined.

"So, what happened, with this boyfriend of yours?"

"Well, he was fifteen, my age. I was a grade eight dating a grade ten. I was in all my glory. I felt...powerful, popular. Well I've always been popular, but that was probably because the guys thought they would get something from me." I growled, bitterly.

"It was one of his brothers famous parties. He asked me to tag along, I had a few beers. Got drunk off my ass, I was so crocked I could hardly think straight. I remember him taking me upstairs, one thing led to another, then another and the next thing I know is, I wake up in a strange bed, no clothes on and he was laying there beside me, butt naked, his arms wrapped around me."

"Oh my," Star gasped.

"Within that week, everyone knew what I had done with him. He had bragged to everyone that he got a piece of me, next thing that happens, I had boys always coming up to me. Asking, if I'd give them a night in bed," I chuckled darkly, "the night I came home, was the night I caught my father in bed with the stripper. So my father wasn't the only reason why we left, I didn't want to go to that school anymore, I wanted to change. But how can a girl change with all that gossip floating around?"

"Wow, that's pretty messed up." Star laughed, nervously.

"Yea, I know. And some how, I still manage to keep my family in one piece... most of the time. How the hell does that work?"

Star shrugged, "well, now that our nails are all gussied up, lets go bug the guys!"

"Alright!" I laughed, running out to where the guys were, fell onto the couch, stretching out.

"Hey! Move your feet, loser." She laughed.

I fake yawned, "Bite me."

I hadn't noticed her falter for a moment, but heard her voice a moment later.

"I'll sit on you."

I opened one eye and peered at her, "I dare you."

The next thing I know...or feel is a sudden heavy weight on my stomach.

"Oof! Ughhh." I groaned looking up at her. She grinned at me.

"Two words."

"What are they?"

"Get. Off."

"Now I've got two words for you."

"Shoot."

"How about no." Star smirked.

"That's three, dumb ass!" I snorted.

"Is it," she said, counting to her self, "oh yea!"

I busted out laughing, or what was supposed to be laughter but it sounded like a wounded animal.

"I can't laugh, I'VE GOT AN ELEPHANT ON ME!" I growled.

She giggled, and her body shook, putting more weight on me.

"Okay, off you get." I squeaked, pushing her onto the ground and sitting up.

I sucked in a big breath. "Air!" I took another, "glorious air!" I then cracked up laughing and fell back onto Star's shoulder, I looked over at the guys. Marko had his eyebrow cocked.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"What?" Marko asked, confused.

"Get your eyebrow up like that."

He shrugged, and performed the stunt again.

"Teach me?" I begged.

"I don't know how I do it, I just do." he laughed.

I screwed up my face trying to cock an eyebrow up. My face must of looked pretty awesome, because Paul was rolling on the floor laughing at me. What else is new.


	6. Devil Machines

Chapter six Devil Machines

It must of been pretty late... or early when we finally went to bed, well at least when _I_ finally went to bed. I had the most painful wake up call in my whole entire life... and I've had some pretty painful ones in the past. A feeling that I knew all too well was gradually getting more noticeable on the bottom of my foot. My foot lashed out on reflex and then went back to its normal position, only to be reunited with that irritating feeling once again. I rolled over onto my back and rubbed the bottom of my foot on the arm of the couch, someone then continued to tickle my foot and I lashed out again, this time connecting with something...something hard.

"OWIE!" A voice screeched.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I caught the look of someone with long-ish dark brown hair and almost black eyes, I almost rolled back over when I shot up, my head connecting with the persons chin.

"OW, FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" I groaned in pain, falling back into my previous position grabbing my head, then rolled off the couch, falling on my face.

"Who in all of gods glorious fucking land has the hard head? HUH?" I growled, rolling to a sitting position.

"That...uhh...would be Dwayne." Marko chuckled, helping Paul up who was rubbing his own head. I peered up at Dwayne with squinty eyes, still holding the tender part of my head,

"You're lucky I don't get brain damage."

"Who said you didn't have it already," Dwayne teased.

I rolled my eyes but stopped in mid roll, "why the hell were you watching me sleep...that's the creepiest thing ever."

"You make funny faces while you sleep," Dwayne stated simply, shrugging one shoulder.

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling myself into a standing position.

"On the floor again, Honey?" David asked, slipping into his trench.

"Aren't I always?" I smiled sweetly. He laughed at me.

"C'mon boys, lets go." He spoke, and everyone knew, his word was law.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, and stared pointedly at David.

"And ladies," he corrected himself.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked, breaking into a jog over to Paul.

"Tis eight o'clock, little lady." He grinned over at me.

"IN THE MORNING!?" I asked, going a little bug eyed.

"NO, you silly girl. At night. You really think _I'd_ be up at that ghastly time?" Paul laughed at my obvious stupidity.

I laughed in spite of myself, "I guess not."

When we reached the top of the cave, the guys automatically headed towards the bikes, and Star followed.

"Oh no. Uh uh, you aint getting me on the back of those again, not on your life." I shook my head and took a few steps away from the devil machines. Star looked from me to they guys with pure confusion on her face.

"What's up?" she asked.

Paul broke out into laughter again, "oh Star! You should of seen her yesterday, she was riding on the back of David's and you should've seen her face when she got off, she took one step off and crashed to the ground. It was PRICELESS!" Paul cackled.

Star shook her head at me, amused, "you're amazing."

I snorted.

"Oh c'mon girlie, its only the number one way to travel." Paul crowed from the seat of his bike.

"I prefer cars thank you." I snipped.

"C'mon, you can ride on the back of mine, I don't ride as rough as David does, but I won't guarantee nothing." Marko smiled at me.

"Oooohhh," Paul teased, making kissy faces.

"Shut up, Paul. You fag." Marko growled, Paul only cackled louder.

"Well?" Marko cocked an eyebrow. I looked from him to his bike and sighed,

"Fine."

He grinned brightly at me and grabbed my wrist, tugging me to his bike. He helped me on then climbed on himself. I wrapped my arms around him, more comfortable with the action this time. He revved the engine and let out a whoop, I could feel it through his back.

"Try not to fall off again this time, huh Hon?" Dwayne called out over the engines, I flipped him off and he laughed. We tore down the path, towards the music and lights of the board walk.

The roars of the engines and the Carnival sounds were all become all too familiar to me now, the salty smell of the ocean and sugary smell of cotton candy mixed was starting to feel like home. The boys finally pulled to a stop near a cluster of food stands, and when the smell hit my nose, whew! I nearly ran to the nearest garbage can, because; the boys rough riding plus carnival food full of grease: DO NOT MIX.

"You alright there?" Star asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my head up from Marko's shoulder, "ye-yea, f-fine. Gimme a moment." Marko turned around to face me as best as he could.

"Y'look like you're about to pass out." Marko snickered.

I opened my mouth but quickly shut it again and held my breath.

"I'm good," I squeaked, standing up. I stepped off the bike and landed firmly on the ground. Clutching the seat, I swayed for a moment.

"HEY! I didn't fall. Well what do ya know?" I laughed.

"Well congratulations, we'll make a biker out of you yet," David chuckled dryly, roughing my hair up.

"I am not a dog, do I look like one to you or something?" I growled at David's retreating back. Star giggled and linked her arm through mine. I skipped ahead of the boys, dragging her with me. Some sort of beat was pumping through the air, and I wiggled my hips to it, jerking Star with my movement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Star raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dance with me Star!" I giggled, grabbing her hand and tugging her around in circles as I jumped up and down around her. On one of my rotations around her, I grabbed Paul's hand and jerked him beside me, "Come join us, Paulie!" He started to jump awkwardly around with us, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." Paul sang loudly and obnoxiously. Star and I looked at each other and roared with laughter. While the other boys just looked at one another, frightened.

"Yes Paul! Take it off, take it all off!" I told him jokingly. He curled his fingers under his shirt about to take it off, "NO! Paul I was only teasing," I cried out, snorting with laughter, placing my hands on his. He stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh don't give me that!" I scolded, walking towards the rest of the guys. He growled and swooped in, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the hell! Paul put me down," I screamed.

"No."

I wiggled around, trying to shift my weight, "Paul, you're hurting me."

"Am I?" He asked.

"YES! You're shoulder is digging into my ribs." I groaned.

"Oh, sorry." he said, placing me on my own two feet, in front of the guys.

I was about to open my eyes when a much louder voice took my place,

"What the hell are you doing Honey? I thought I told you to stay away from these guys!" Michael snarled, coming up to me and grabbing my arm.

"I don't answer to you," I growled, wrenching my arm back.

"Seems like you don't answer to anyone anymore. Lets go!"

"Excuse me! Why do you think I'm going anywhere with you. Besides I'm with my friends, I'll leave when I'm ready."

"_Friends_?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, _Michael_, we're her friends," Paul smirked.

"You should really get some of those, they're quite handy." Marko jeered, sharing a high-five and a laugh with Paul.

"You picked these jerks to be friends with? C'mon Honey, even I thought you had better taste than this."

I glared darkly at him.

"Lets go, mom's pissed at you enough for not coming home last night." he tried to grab my arm again but I moved away.

"Fuck off." I growled in warning.

"You know what Honey? You've been acting like a bitch lately. When you're part of the whole fucking reason we moved to this hell hole!"

"How the hell does that work out?"

"If you weren't acting like such a slut all the time, fucking every guy in sight. We'd still be in Phoenix!" Michael snarled.

_I couldn't move, I pretty much stopped breathing, hearing. Feeling. My mouth had popped open. I felt so surprised, upset. Angry. But most of all, betrayed. How could my own brother think of me like this. Has he always thought me this? Was it really my fault? It felt as thought I'd been kicked in the stomach, winded. Hit me like a ton of bricks, I never realize the truth could hurt so much._

I must of looked like I was pained, because Michael looked as if he just realized what he

had just said.

"Honey, I..."he started.

"Fuck you Michael, you really are your father's son, aint ya? A goddamn asshole!" I snapped

"Honey, I-I didn't mean it, I'm sor-"

But I slapped him across the face, the sound echoed in my ears. I watched as if in slow motion as his head snapped to the side.

"Go to hell Michael, Go straight to fucking hell." I said in a strained but cracked voice. I glared at him one last time before storming off towards the beach.


	7. The Bases

Chapter seven The bases

I was sitting on a wooden bench on a patch of grass near the ocean, staring blankly as the waves crashed against the shore. I didn't even hear the footsteps come up from behind me until someone sat down lightly and wrapped their arms around me.

"He's right Star." I stated impassively, blankly staring at the ocean still.

"No. No he's not Honey. You are not a slut. Far from it." Star whispered.

"I am though, I told you the story already. Why we came here."

"And that has nothing to do with you, your dad is at fault for that," Marko's voice came from behind me.

"No, I did some stupid things before we came here," I sighed, looking over at Marko. Paul came over and sat beside me.

"How so?" he asked.

I switched my focus onto Paul, "I had sex for the first time when I was thirteen."

"Meh, better than me." Paul shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"Oh yea, how much is better than you?" I asked.

"I was eleven." he stated, not a laugh or anything.

I snorted, "oh wow! That is pretty bad."

He grinned at me, "but hey, that was a while ago, I'm more experienced now...if you catch my drift."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "yea, but, I still got to third base before that..." I sighed.

"Third base? What the hell are you talking about? Baseball?" Paul asked, confused.

"Did I miss something?" Dwayne spoke from the ground near my feet.

"Yea, how the hell did you get from reassuring Hon, here, that she isn't a slut to baseball?" David spoke close to my ear. I jumped and whipped my head around, nearly colliding with his.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I squeaked.

"Well, you see Honey, when a guy and a girl have feelings for each other-" Paul began.

"Not like that you moron!" I laughed, punching his leg.

"Well I've been here for a while now, you're just oblivious," David smirked at me.

I blinked rapidly for a few minutes, "wow, um okay then, back on topic."

"So, you were saying about these bases?" Dwayne cocked an eyebrow.

"Bases are stages in a relationship." I stated.

"Like, in how comfortable you are with your date?" Marko asked.

"Sort of, but it's mostly when two boys or girls want to compare, and boast about how far they got with their girl or guy of the night."

"So it's like finding out who's top dog when it comes to wooing the opposite sex." Paul confirmed. I nodded.

"And what are these "Bases", what happens at each?" David asked.

"Well Home base is, friendly; hugs, flirting and such. Basically on friend terms." I stated.

"So, you're at Home base with all of us?" Paul cleared up.

"Exactly, First base is kissing or the make out session-"

"Well we know for sure that Star and David are there!" Marko joked, receiving a dual glare from David and Star.

I giggled, "Second gets a little intimate, where you please your partner with your hand." I said.

"Like a hand job?" Paul interjected.

"Yes Paul." I chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm definitely at second then," Marko grinned cheekily.

I looked at him, "okay then, that's really what I want to hear."

"You know it." Marko winked at me.

"What's third?" David pressed. My gaze flicked over to Star and she gave me a half smile.

"Something you and Star aint telling us?" Paul quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, she already knows all of this. I told her earlier...well last... morning? Was it. I don't know, but she already knows." I shrugged.

"So Star, why don't _you_ tell us what third base is?" David practically purred.

"Its oral..." she said shyly.

"ORAL! Jesus fucking H. Christ. Like a BLOW JOB?" Dwayne cried out.

"Yea, and I got there before I was thirteen." I said sadly.

The boys were silent as the night. No one spoke a word, but I could feel their eyes on me, judging me. I felt Star wrap an arm around my shoulders and squeeze. I felt so low, lower than the bugs in the ground. In a way I felt dirty, I had the sudden urge for a shower, to scrub all the dirtiness away from the surface of my skin.

"Its okay if you think of me as a slut, I guess I kind of am...but I'm not like that anymore. If I was, I would of come onto all four of you guys already." I sighed.

"We don't think that of you, you just made some bad choices in the past, that was in Phoenix, you're in Santa Carla now. Its time for a fresh start." Dwayne smiled lightly.

I grinned at him, thankful for his words.

"Hey Dwayne, you never did let us know what base you've gotten to." Marko grinned slyly.

"And it will remain like that, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't kiss and tell." He grinned smugly.

"You suck man," Paul whined.

"Well actually, girls prefer a guy that wont boast about how far they got...they like sensitive ones who are sweet...rather than pigs," I defended Dwayne. He smiled at me and I smirked at Marko and Paul's identical faces.

Paul was the first to recover, "when you said that you would of come on to us already, if you hadn't of changed your ways."

"Yea..."I said, not really ready to know what it meant by the start of his sentence.

"To be honest with you, I wouldn't of minded at all." he grinned.

"PAUL!"

"What? Did you really think I was going to change my ways just because chicks dig the sensitive ones, I think I'm doing pretty well at the rate I'm going."

I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead, "Paul what am I going to do with you. Honestly."

"You love me," he said, giving me a hug.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I do that." I stuck my tongue out at him.


	8. Heart to Heart

Chapter eight Heart to Heart

After that last comment, I stood up and stretched. I winced lightly and rubbed my butt.

"Ow, that bench is fucking hard. My ass hurts." I growled lowly.

"Want me to rub it for you?" Marko smirked, coming up behind me.

"You would, wouldn't you?" I laughed, snaking my arm around his waist, and his around my shoulders.

"Who wouldn't?" Paul laughed, coming up on the other side, wrapping his arm around my waist and mine around his shoulders. I shook my head in humor and skipped further ahead, dragging them along with me.

The carnival was still going strong when we finally got back. The population was mainly teenagers now, coming out for the late shows and to escape from their little siblings tagging along with them like a second shadow. We found our way back to the bikes when I sighed.

"I should probably go home tonight."

"Why would you wanna do that," Paul asked, lighting up a weed.

"I don't, really. But mom is probably getting worried, and as much as I piss her off, I don't think she wants me to become another face amongst that sea of MISSING PERSON fliers." I shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want," David smiled, puffing on a cigarette.

I shrugged again and jumped onto the back of Marko's bike. When the whooping started, that was my cue to hide my face in Marko's familiar back.

"See ya, guys!" I cried out over the roaring engines, waving my hand frantically. I got multiple whoops in response as I turned and headed up the driveway. My keys jingled as they unlocked the door, I wasn't really afraid of waking anyone up, it was only...I looked at the clock,

"wow, eleven thirty, that's early." I spoke quietly to myself.

"Honey? Is that you?" my mom called out. I stayed silent and waited for her to come in the kitchen. When she did, she visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh, you've had me worried sick. You scared the daylights out of me when you didn't come home last night! Where were you." she scolded me, hands on hips. The classic pissed off mother position.

"I stayed with some friends last night, they let me crash there. No big deal." I waved my hand, nonchalantly.

"I thought you were dead or something!" she cried out.

"Well I'm alive aint I?" I shrugged.

She sighed, "well next time you decide to run off, make sure you tell someone where you are!"

"Yes mom, I will. I wont worry you like this again." I gave a small smile and hugged her.

Returning the hug, mom spoke, "Michael said he ran into you earlier tonight."

At the sound of his name, he seemed to appear at the doorway, leading out to the rest of the house. Like he had been summoned or something.

"Yes. We did." I responded stiffly. I caught his gaze and he still looked hurt.

"Well why didn't you come home?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I don't respond well to family calling me a Slut. I've been called it so many times, I'm nearly immune to it, but when family calls you that... that's a whole other story. And frankly, I'm getting sick and fucking tired of hearing that it's always my fault we moved here. "Its your fault we moved, its partly your fault we're here now!" I hear it all the time, AND I'M SICK OF IT!" I growled out, and stormed passed mom, and Michael in the doorway. I stormed up the stairs where Sam was standing, listening to the conversation.

"Hon," Sam spoke.

"Good night, Sammy." I replied, monotonously. Leaving him dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape. I never called him Sammy, not even in a good mood did I call him that, only Michael did. I think I might of scared him. I wasn't spitting fire at him, I was just...dead. Full with fatigue, too tired to show any emotion, wasted the last bit downstairs.

I shuffled to my room and shut the door with a loud snap. Not a slam, but a sharp snap. Throwing myself onto the bed, I sobbed into my pillow, but downstairs I could hear everything going on. The conversation in the kitchen floated upstairs, and seemed to float effortlessly through my shut door.

"Michael... did you say that to her?" mom asked quietly, not noticing that Sam had appeared in the kitchen.

"I- I might of," Michael's voice shook.

"You called her a slut! Michael, she's your sister, our sister. You just don't say things like that to her." Sam shouted.

"Why? Why did you do that Michael, you know she's sensitive to the word," mom scolded. Michael looked away.

"She's right too, its not her fault we moved here. She just gave us more of a reason. She needed a fresh start, we all did. So I want you to stop telling her its her fault. Understood Michael." mom huffed.

"Yes mom." Michael agreed.

"And that goes for you too, Sam."

"When have I ever said that to her?" he defended. Mom just looked at him threateningly.

"Fine."

I had rolled onto my back during the process of the argument. Sam defending me was a surprise. And mom. God, sometimes I don't know how. But I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her. But Michael, I'm grasping at straws for reasons to like him. And its getting harder to do so everyday.

The next morning I got up just in time to catch my mom in the kitchen before she left.

"Mom?" I called to her.

"Oh, Honey. You're up! I wasn't expecting you this early." she smiled, flustered.

I looked at the clock, "it's ten o'clock, mom"

"Oh, I know. Just, you're always sleeping like a log until noon." she smiled teasingly at me.

I smiled back and walked up to her, giving her a big hug like I used to when I was younger.

"What's that for?" she laughed.

"For being you, and about last night. Thanks for sticking up for me, and remind me to do the same for Sam. I'll probably scare him further."

"Don't worry about it, I too am getting sick of your brothers blaming you all the time. I think I'm almost finished my mile in your shoes,"

I grinned at her, "were you just heading to the Video store?"

"Yes, yes I was. Time to open you know?"

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Can you come? Sure, if you want to." my mom looked flabbergasted.

"If I didn't I wouldn't of asked you, besides I think I'd like to spend some time with you, maybe help you out."

"I'd love that, maybe on the way we can pick up a bagel or something?" my mom said, sweetening the deal.

"That's a plan and a half, I'll go upstairs and get ready, give me five?" I laughed, running up the stairs.

Five minutes later on the dot, I was downstairs. Hair brushed, teeth brushed. Dressed and everything. Mind you I was only semi dressed. I was still in my green plaid pyjama bottoms and a black T-shirt. But hey, that's okay. I'm a teenager, I'm allowed.

"Well that was fast." my mom smiled from the drivers seat.

"I told you."

"But you're still in your pyjamas." she chuckled.

"Didn't you know, mom? It's the style now, all the girls do it." I grinned cheekily at her, slipping on my shades.

"Maybe I could get away with it? Huh?" my mom smiled aloofly, backing the car out of the drive. Looking at her, I snorted with laughter.

"Maybe not."


	9. Do you believe in Legends?

Chapter nine Do you believe in Legends?

I was sitting on a stool, flipping through an old fashion magazine. It was probably about fifty years old and smelled of old cabbage. Soft rock was playing in the background, the lights from the carnival streamed through the window.

"Hey mom? Is it always this...deserted at this time?" I asked.

"Well, most of the time. Most of the teens that came in earlier are probably prowling the boardwalk now," mom said from the back, shelving some returns.

"Oh," I sighed, placing my head on my hand and went back to the magazine.

Playful screams and laughter were interrupted when the overhead bell chimed, I didn't look up,

"Can I help you with anything tonight?"

"Good evening, but I don't believe we've met before?" a voice spoke.

I looked up to face a tall brunette man with glasses. He sort of dressed shabbily, in his mid forties maybe.

"Honey," I smiled, holding out my hand.

He grabbed it firmly, but friendly all the same, "Max."

"Oh, so you're Max!" I commented, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, I'm..."

"Max! I didn't hear you come in. I see you've met my daughter, Honey." Mom greeted.

"Your daughter! Well, I see where she gets her good looks from," he complimented.

I chuckled at my moms blushing face.

"I'll be over here if you need me." I said, moving my stool over, and continuing my read.

I hadn't even turned the page when the bell chimed again. I didn't even bother to rehearse the line I've been saying all day, knowing if they needed help they'd go to mom or Max. I growled when someone placed their hand on my magazine, obscuring my view.

"Can I..." I began, "Oh, hey Dwayne, what's up bud?"

"Nothing much really, what about you?" he asked.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Thought I'd spend some time with Ma, today." I grinned, glancing over at her.

"Hon-eh!" someone yelled, running over and jumping so they landed, sitting on the counter.

"Hey Paul, what's shaking dude?" I laughed at him.

He shrugged, tapping out the forever going beat inside his head. David walked over, I nodded to him.

"What're you doing here?" he seemed to purr.

"Spending some quality time with my mom, we've come to an understanding."

He nodded, his eyes smouldering.

Then Marko came over, acting like the circus freak he was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dwayne laughed.

"Juggling," he said, almost tripping.

Paul grabbed a lollipop from the jar under the counter and winged it at Marko, beaming him on the head, causing a chain reaction of clatters as the movies fell to the ground. Dwayne, Paul and I erupted into laughter, David merely grinned.

"I thought I told you boys not to come here anymore, you cause trouble and scare the customers," Max warned.

David smirked and Dwayne stared, keeping quiet.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on. Don't get your panties in a twist," Paul cackled, Marko snorted from behind.

"Beat it," Max growled at the boys, watching them leave.

"You coming Hon-bon?" Marko stopped, calling me.

I looked at mom.

"Go on, get out of here." She grinned. I smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got good taste, mom. Good luck." I whispered to her.

She smiled again, "be good. And don't be late coming home!"

I climbed on the back of Marko's bike and we tore off into the night, whooping and hollering all the way.

After we got our fill of the boardwalk sights and sounds we headed to the sandy banks of the beach. I pulled off my shoes and socks and ran down to the water, laughing and spinning like a little kid. I stood there staring out at the water, the wind blew my hair back, whipping it around my face. I sucked in a mouthful of the salty air and blew it back out with a whoosh.

The water then splashed up the shore and drowned my feet. I screamed and danced back a few feet towards where the guys were standing, watching me and my childish antics.

"It's cold!" I laughed, prancing around them.

"And now your feet are covered in sand," Dwayne stated dryly.

I looked down and shrugged, "oh well." Then tore off again and continued my insanity. Seconds later I toppled over, laughing and gasping for air.

"You. Are out of your fucking mind," Paul laughed, pointing at me.

"I know," I snorted, jumping up to my feet, "come on!" I laughed, running over to a cluster of boulders, I hopped up on one and sighed contentedly.

"I haven't done this since I was a little girl," I murmured, brushing a hand through my hair, "come on up."

They accompanied me seconds later, David sharing a rock with me.

After awhile I spoke again, "have you ever, just... I don't know... screamed at the top of your lungs at nothing in particular?"

"For what reason?" Dwayne asked.

"Release frustration, anger... maybe sadness," I continued, casting a quick glance at David, who was watching m.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Marko spoke from below me.

"It's quite fun, just take in a big breath, put your head back and let it out... like this." I sucked in a breath, threw my head back and screamed at the horizon. I curled my fists and pushed all the frustration out into the scream. The scream was long and loud, earsplitting. A flock of birds fluttered out of a tree, but it didn't seem to faze the board walkers, and I stopped. Gasping for breath, smiling.

"It feels good, try it sometime."

"That came out of you?" Paul asked in a "holy crap" tone.

I chuckled, "yea." I tilted my gaze higher to the sky. A ginormus, white, sparkling moon stared back at me.

"Well, it's a full moon tonight. Werewolves are out." I smiled at my own joke, and jumped down.

"Do you believe in legends, Honey?" David asked, mysteriously.

"Well sure, depends on the actual legend itself," I paused, "why?"

"What don't you believe?" Dwayne quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you know, the creature ones. Werewolves, and... vampires," I shrugged.

"Vampires! You don't believe in them? Why not, they're a classic?" Marko exclaimed with his Cheshire grin.

"Blood sucking creatures of the night my ass. As if!" I snorted, "there's just not enough proof."

"There's not enough poof for any legend," Dwayne reasoned.

"That's a valid point, but there's no more on vampires than any other legend. Sure there are facts, but those are just stories parents tell their kids so they won't go out in the dark. If anyone knows about vampires, I do."

"You know a lot about them, then?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do I know a lot about them! Of course I do, I used to study them, they were my fascination!" I exclaimed.

"What made you stop?" David purred.

I gulped nervously, "Maturity. Myths and legends are not, and cannot be true. It's physically impossible for anyone to fly, for someone's canine teeth to lengthen at random moments. That would mainly happen because that vampire is a newbie and can't control their vamping out yet. For anyone to have a lusting for blood is disgusting." I paused for a moment then continued again, "Garlic repels them, ha! Garlic repels just about anyone in the right doses, and how can a vampire be immortal if holy water, the sun, and a wooden stake to the heart can kill them. That isn't immortal, plus a wooden stake to the heart would kill anyone!" I ranted and reasoned at the same time.

They looked at each other, "well, what if vampires were real?" Marko asked.

"Then the human race would probably know about it already."

"And if you knew someone who was one?" Dwayne whispered, they were all pretty close to me now. Paul especially, since I was wrapped up in his arms.

"I'd probably wonder why the fuck they hadn't eaten me yet... is that the right term?" I pondered, shrugging, "I know I'm a bitch but still. If a vampire drank my blood, another could easily say, "okay, which bitch did you drain?" or something like that." I joked. Paul snorted.

"And if we told you that we were vampires?" David growled huskily.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice got caught in my throat, letting out a squeak. I closed it again and swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh. He looked so serious there, his eyes smouldering. I hated it when he cheated like that, it did things to my knees and caused my heart to pump a wild uncontrollable beat, much like Paul's thoughts.

"'cause we are," Paul whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh, sure. That's funny guys, real fucking hilarious. Now that, that joke is over, I think I'll head home now." I shook my head, moving out of Paul's grip.

"Why don't you come back to the cave?" Marko smirked.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow," I tried to smile.

As we headed back to the bikes, I drifted into my thoughts,

_David was really scaring me tonight. Not the joke, but his looks. The way his eyes seemed to smoulder when they looked at me, or his tones, the way he seemed to purr and seduce. My heart would beat wildly, my knees were numb. I even found myself thinking about his lips on mine..._

_HOLY SHIT! _I can't be falling for David... can I?


	10. The Dream

Chapter ten The Dream

_I was standing in an ally, pressed up against the wall by a figure taller, larger, and much stronger than myself. The figure was clad in black and seemed to blend into the shadows surrounding us. The only colour was the platinum blond of the mans hair. He pressed against me, filling every curve of my body. Lips molding_ _into my own, only to travel south towards my neck._

"_Hmm, I don't feel comfortable with this." I spoke softly, hands entwined in his long hairs at the nape of his neck._

"_Oh? And why not?" his soft but dangerous voice purred, coming out with ragged breaths, muffled against my neck. The voice was familiar, fairly familiar but I couldn't place it._

"_This just feels so... dangerous, sneaky. Like we're trying to hide it." I purred as one of his hands caressed its way up my shirt._

"_So? It just makes it all the more fun? Doesn't it?" he growled, nipping at my earlobe before pulling his head up to look at me._

_I looked at his icy blue depths, wait... icy blue eyes, platinum blond hair...DAVID! What is he doing to me... what are we doing? This isn't right, he's with Star, and I'm fifteen. He's gotta be at least_ _eighteen. I'm so confused. This is so wrong... but how can it feel so right?_

_I felt the light puffs of his breath on my lips. It was intoxicating. His scent: cigarette smoke, his cologne, and an unnameable_ _all meshed together. His presence, and weight on me. His personality, and aura that boldly stated leader, demanded respect, cool and collected, in charge, confident, protector. All about him was intoxicating, and I couldn't seem to get enough. Every fiber of my being needed him... wanted him, but I couldn't have him. Because he belonged to someone else._

_Then why was he doing this with me?_

_He was watching me, the left corner of his full mouth pulled upwards, waiting for a response. I played with his hair with one hand and moved the other down his back to rest on his hip, all the while supporting an alluring smirk,_

"_Sure," was all I said and his lips crashed on my own. His kiss was hungry, determined. His tongue ran along my lips and they opened, where my mouth was dominated by his tongue. It probed and prodded_ _as it explored south again, sucking on my neck once more._

"_So, Honey?" he growled, lifting his face to mine again, and I stared into the face of an angry, feral, ferocious looking vampire. It was David, his face had transformed his eyebrows into dangerous angles, but his eyes, a bloody yellow that wanted to kill._

"_Now do you believe in vampires?" he laughed darkly._

_And I screamed._

I jolted awake with a terrified scream, the sun blinded my newly opened eyes and I grabbed my head in pain, moaning.

"Jesus, god damn, fucking Christ," I moaned, rolling off the bed with a thud. I stayed on the floor, laying on my back staring up at the ceiling. _What the fuck was that? Okay, it wasn't real, just a dream. Just a reaction to the stupid joke they played. David isn't a vampire, and nor did we have a make out session in a back ally._

"Damn! It was just a dream... man I was hoping it'd be real. Damn these hormones. They've got the hots for David!" I mumbled to myself. I was about to get up when I heard the thundering footsteps up the stairs, heading towards my room. So I just decided to lay there.

"HONEY!" Michael burst through the door, only to stop dead when he saw me on the floor, "what happened?"

"Nothing to be worried about. Just a nightmare, fell out of my bed cause of the goddamn sun, it should be against the law for something to be that bright, this early." I mumbled, standing up.

"You fell off your bed? Again?" He said dryly.

"Yes, is that such a problem? No I did not die, so don't look so disappointed."

He shook his head and laughed at me.

"But I swear to god that bed threw me off."

"Uh huh, sure."

"It's true though, you should believe me, cause it could happen to you someday and..." BAM!. "owww." I groaned.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure the door way attacked you too, right?" he smirked.

"Now you see my point." I laughed, leading the way down the stairs.

"Well, since I seem to have caught you in a good mood, I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night."

"Other night?" I asked, hissing at the sudden coldness from the kitchen tiles.

"You know, when I called you a slut..."

"Oh, that night! Bah, its fine. You were pissed, I was being a stubborn bitch. And while I'm in the good mood, sorry for slapping you."

"No problem, I was a dick. Thank god we're on good terms, I hate not talking to you." he smiled at me.

"Me too, SAM-EH!" I shouted, bouncing over to Sam, who was standing by the fridge. He didn't get any words out before I had pounced on him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Uh, hi Hon." he laughed, giving me a hug back, but more awkwardly.

"Listen, Sammy, about the other night. I just wanted to say thanks, Mike and I are fine now, but still, thanks for sticking up for me. I was being a real bitch to the both of you, and mom." I smiled.

"Whoa, Honey. Did someone slip you something?" Sam was appalled at my behavior.

"Nope, and nothing happened to me either. I'm fine. Just in a... fairly good mood. Is all." I grinned, bouncing around the kitchen.

Later that night I was scrambling around my bedroom getting a bag together, then ran downstairs to the kitchen to find mom home, rummaging through the kitchen, most likely cleaning...again. I dropped the bag with a loud thud, and heaved the closet door open, rummaging through for a pair of shoes. Grabbing two, I put one on-my cowboy boots, and a pair of stiletto heals. The latter was thrown into my bag.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked, she was turned around, one hand was on her hip, the other was resting on the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but remember that night I didn't come home? I said I had stayed with a few of my friends?"

"Yes."

"Well, they kind of invited me to stay the night...again," I said sheepishly.

My mom sighed, "Honey, you know how I feel about you being with friends I've never met. Who are they?"

"Um, well there's David, Marko, Dwayne, Paul, and..."

"Four boys?" My mom sounded nervous.

"And Star, she's my friend too. I met the boys through her, really. The two of us share a bed." I explained, hastily.

"I don't know Honey, I shouldn't let you."

"Oh please, mom! I already told them I would come, they'll be here to pick me up any minute now!" I begged.

"Ugh, fine," she gave up, "but what time will you be home tomorrow?"

"Um, that's another thing, I don't think I'll be home 'till late." I added.

Mom sighed, "Honey," she warned, "what am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me?" I squeaked hopefully, walking up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

From the other room, I heard Sam shuffle around, and open the curtains, from there I head him speak, "Michael, who're they?"

"Ugh, what are they doing here? Honey! I think you have visitors." Michael called.

"Oh, they're here, bye mom. See you tomorrow!" I called, running out the door, scooping up my bag on the way. I was halfway out the door when Michael grabbed onto the back belt loop on my jeans and tugged me back.

"Honey, are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't want something to happen to you." he asked in an undertone.

"Oh Mikey, you worry too much." I grinned at him.

"Are you staying the night with them?" he asked, staring pointedly at my bag.

"Yea."

He sighed impatiently, "Honey."

"Now you sound like mom, don't be worried about me, I'll be good I promise." I laughed.

He looked at me, "you can't be good at any point of the day, always something going on."

"And that's why you love me." I turned to head off, but he grabbed my arm.

"Just be good, you hear? Don't go looking for trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble looks for me." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

I then ran over to the bikes and headed over to Marko's.

"Honey," David called. I turned to look at him, and he nodded his head to the back of his bike.

I looked at him, confused, "what?"

"Get on."

"But...I normally ride with Marko." I couldn't help but sound whiney.

"And tonight, you'll ride with me. Get on."

I didn't argue with his tone.

"Dwayne, take her bag."

I handed it over and he secured it to the back.

"We ride boys." David spoke, popping up on his back wheel, he tore off into the night.

With the rest of the boys hollering in our dust.


	11. We're going into war

Chapter Eleven- Grab your Pillow girls, we're going into war.

It seemed I was adapting to a nocturnal lifestyle. Staying up all night, sleeping all day. Then again, I never was one to sleep. Preferring the nightlife over day life. Partying all night was my way to live, and the boys didn't seem to mind one bit. Tonight in the cave...seemed colder than usual, but being cold-blooded doesn't help either. I sighed at the fact that I was on the edge of the bed, with no covers. Star was curled up happily, under all of the sheets, right smack dab in the middle. I could hear the boy's voices in the other room.

Growling softly, I mumbled in Star's ear, "Move over, would you."

My only response was silence.

"C'mon Star, I'm hanging off the edge, and I'm freezing my ass off," I whined softly. Still no response.

"Fine then," I mumbled, shifting my position. I placed both of my hands, and feet against her body, took a count of three in my head, and shoved.

"Ah," she squeaked, THUD. "Ow." she moaned from the floor.

"Okay, that's better." I sighed contentedly, scrawling out on the beds surface, covering myself with the covers.

"Honey, that wasn't nice." She whined, sitting on the floor.

The room outside was silent.

"You were hogging the damn bed!" I growled.

"So, you didn't have to shove me off." She pouted.

"Hey, you were hogging the covers too, I'm cold-blooded. I freeze my ass off at random intervals. You wouldn't move, so I made you move. You snooze, YOU LOOSE." I laughed at her, placing my head on the pillow. She came out with no verbal response. So I assumed that I won the fight, but not entirely.

"HEYA!" Star screamed, and wailed a pillow down on my head. I grunted, and shot up.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" I snarled playfully, arming myself with a pillow. She giggled, and took off into the other room. I leaped after her. Of course I was in a mere tank top and short, shorts. My old cheerleading shorts, when I participated in that god awful sport.

She didn't get far when I whacked her on the ass with a pillow, she whirled around and got my head with her weapon. I staggered to the side, giving her a five second head start. I blinked rapidly before I tore after her again.

"Damn you and your long legs!" I growled, sprinting after her, as she hid around David.

"Hey, no shields!" I scolded, "don't you know the rules of a proper pillow fight?" Aiming a good wack at her head. Then ran away laughing.

"Come and get me." I taunted her from the couch, standing in between Marko and Paul, fending her off. She aimed a good one for my knees but I grabbed it away from her.

"Aha! I got two pillows, you've got none, therefore...you loose I win!" I laughed.

"Fine, you win. I bow down to the Queen of pillow fights." Star huffed, pulling a mock bow.

I stepped down and raised my foot to her face, "you may kiss the Royal foot," I answered in a snobby voice.

"HA, as if, "she snorted, grabbing my foot, and pulling me down. I screamed, and landed on my ass.

"Ow."

"Hah, serves you right, for shoving me off the bed today." Star poked her tongue out at me.

"But Star, this is my ass. That was only your face." I smirked at her, standing up.

"Now that, that was mean." Star poked me in the side.

"Eeek." I squeaked out, leaping about a foot away from her.

"Ticklish much?" Paul grinned.

I looked into his mischievous eyes and gulped, "Don't even think of it."

Not even blinking upon my warning, he grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the couch, where Marko pinned my arms, and the two of them began to poke my sides and stomach, tickling me mercilessly.

For a good ten to fifteen minutes, I laughed and shrieked until I cried. My feet were kicking, but Paul was sitting on my legs, so no harm was caused. I squirmed and my breath heaved until I felt faint, that's where David took sympathy on me,

"C'mon guys, let her breath." and they stopped as suddenly as they started.

I stayed on the couch, my head in Marko's lap, my chest heaved, and I gasped for breath.

"Fuck, that wasn't fair. That sucked." I glared at the two.

"Two against one? I'd say that's pretty fair, what about you Marko?" Paul joked.

"Yea, I agree." he grinned down at me.

"Piss off, you suck." I growled, and sat up.

"So, what's going on tonight?" I grinned.

I was laying on the bed in Star's room, arms behind my head, legs crossed. Full relaxation, and watching Star move about the room.

"Hey Star?" I called, picking at the hem of my shorts.

"Hmm?" she hummed, sticking a pair of earrings in.

"Lets have some fun tonight."

"We always do, the boys provide lots of entertainment."

"No, well...yea I know. But our own fun. Just the two of us." I grinned.

"Um, like what?"

"Go to a bar, have a few drinks maybe. Pick up a few guys." I sighed, counting them off my fingers.

"I don't know about that, Honey. What will the boys think?" she asked, nervous.

"Who really cares? They don't need us to have fun. They're fully capable of making their own. Besides, we follow them around all the time. Lets go on our own."

"Oh, it sounds fun and all, but I don't really think we should." she was afraid, I could practically smell it.

"What? Do they like..own you or something. You can't go anywhere without them?" I stated, sitting up.

"No, but.."

"But what? It's time to do our own thing! By ourselves. Two girls hitting the nightlife. We'll have fun. I've noticed that David seems to think he owns you. You go to him at his every beck and call. Drop him for the night, and we'll go hunt up our own action." I smiled, I could be very persuasive when I wanted to. I could hear her walls crumble.

"Oh, okay. I guess we could. We'll go have our fun tonight. We control ourselves, no one else." she grinned at me.

"Good, cause I brought weapons." I grinned slyly, pulling out the pair of stilettos.

I had Star at my mercy about ten minutes later, she was sitting on the bed with all my makeup spread out beside her. Sitting on a stool in front of her, I was steadily applying the brown eyeliner to make her already brown eyes pop. Reminding me every ten minutes that she wanted to go all natural, like she always did. I tried to persuade her to go a little more bolder tonight, but noo, she wouldn't have it. My hand slipped when I heard a voice come from the entrance,

"Nock, nock?" Paul's voice came.

"Fuck," I growled as a brown line traced down Star's cheek. I stood up and faced him, blocking his view of Star.

"What?" I snipped, hands on my waist.

"You girls coming or what?" he asked.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up."

"We've got the bikes. Unless you can mysteriously pull a motorbike out of your bag and ride it down to the boardwalk, I highly doubt you'll be able to "catch up"." Paul snickered at me.

"Oh, we'll find our way. Now get out, we're busy."

"What are you girls doing anyway?" he asked, taking a step into the room.

"Nuh, uh, I don't think so, back it up Paulie." I chuckled, placing my hands on his chest and giving a light shove.

"Oh come on," he whined, "let me in on your plans."

"No, get out." I laughed, shoving him harder.

"Please?" he begged, giving me a big cheesy grin.

"Beat it."

"Fiinne, I know when I'm not wanted." he pouted, turning away and walking out.

"Now that, that's settled. How steady is your hand with liquid eyeliner, Star?" I asked. Picking up my only liquid eyeliner. Which happened to be black.


	12. A night on the town

Chapter twelve A night on the town

I couldn't help but stare at the masterpiece that I created. Star looked absolutely gorgeous in her black leggings, and turquoise top, a gold belt accentuated the look and my cowboy boots topped the whole thing off. Her hair, for once in her life was bone straight. And it made all the difference. Boy, if the guys saw her. Whew, they'd be in for a shock. Gone was the whole gypsy look and in with the city slicker. I could be a make over artist, I surprised myself that much

"I cannot get over how awesome you look Star, you're practically glowing." I grinned at her.

"I'm your creation tonight, but, Honey. You look amazing as well. I didn't know you could actually dress like that." Star smirked, taking in my outfit once again.

I smiled sheepishly, "yea well."

Looking down at my outfit. Low-slung, hugging capris, rolled up to my knees. And my only vest, a black leather halter, that was fairly low. Maybe too low for a fifteen year old. I almost regretted not putting a shirt on underneath... almost. And the famous stilettos added extra height to me, making my legs appear longer. But I swear to god, they hurt like a bitch.

Miraculously we made it to the board walk, and surprisingly it didn't take as long as I figured it would.

"Where to, Hon?" Star asked.

"Hmm, lets go to a bar. Start the night off with a few drinks." I grinned. I grinned ever wider at her facial expression.

"C'mon, Star. Gotta loosen up, have our fun. Remember? The only way to start a night off, is with loud music, alcohol and dancing!" I giggled.

"Oh fine, for you I guess." Star rolled her eyes, and allowed me to drag her to the large lineup.

"You two ladies have identification?" the bouncer asked, his lips hardly moving. I fished in my back pocket and flashed my "drivers licence". Smiling when he waved us both in, assuming that Star was the same age as me, I strutted inside and was nearly knocked over when the thumping of the bass flooded my hearing.

"What in the world was that?" Honey asked me, calling loudly over the music.

"Identification." I replied, looking around.

"You don't even drive though!" she exclaimed.

"I know. It was a hoax, fake I.D." I said, looking around quickly to make sure no one heard, "c'mon." I laughed, dragging her up to the bar. We sat on the bar stools, waiting for service, just watching the crowds.

"I take it you've been to these kinds of things before?" Star asked.

"Numerous of times. There was a bar sort of nightclub thingy open every Friday night back in Phoenix. I went to one every other week pretty much."

"And how does this compare?"

"Oh, its alright. I've seen better. But how good of a bar can you get in Santa Carla?" I laughed.

"This is probably the best one in town, sweetheart." a new voice joined our conversation.

"None like it." said another. The two of us turned to face two boys. One blonde, one brunette.

"Hey there." the blonde grinned.

"Hi."

"What are two fine young ladies doing here, without any escorts?" the brunette asked, wrapping an arm around Star. I shrugged, playing along,

"we were just wondering the same thing, but then you guys arrived." I smiled flirtatiously at the blonde.

"Can we buy you girls a drink?" the blonde asked.

Star was about to protest but I cut in, "sure."

"What will you have?"

"Whatever you're having." I grinned.

"Hey Mick! Can I get four beers over here!" the brunette called.

"Names Luke," the blonde introduced himself, shaking my hand, "my friend over there is Kev. What're your names?"

"Honey." I smiled, taking a hold of the beer that had been plunked down in front of me, and took a sip.

"I'm Star."

"Beautiful," the brunette complimented, then took a swig from his bottle.

"Why don't you treat me with a dance, Honey?" the blonde purred.

"Sure," I agreed, before chugging half of my beer, and setting it down on the counter, "watch my beer for me, Star? Who knows what kinds of freaks are prowling around." I got up, grabbed Luke's hand and tugged him away, towards the middle of the dance floor.

Star's POV.

I took a sip from my bottle and mentally winced at the putrid taste. I was never much of a drinker, preferred water or pop when I went out, but hey. This was all about me and Honey having fun.

"Hey, you wanna follow their lead, and have a dance?" the brunette asked me...what was his name. Oh Kev.

"Uhh... I don't know," I hesitated, looking out over the dance floor at Honey. Who was wildly pressed up against Luke, grinding against him, I swallowed my pride, "sure, maybe one." I grinned. _What David doesn't know, wont hurt him, right? _Kev took my hand, and I followed him. He pulled us near Luke and Honey. She grinned over at me, her eyes surprised but encouraging all the same. I followed her lead and began to dance.

Three dances later, I parted from Kev and the other two, and headed back to the counter, our beer bottles had been swept away. I looked over at Honey. She was having a blast, and still going strong. Boy could she move. I ordered a glass of water and took a sip, then I swept my gaze over the sea of people. But when my eyes landed on the far left wall, where a few tables were set up, my stomach dropped a mile down, and my heart pumped wildly. _Shit._

Honey's POV.

I giggled when Luke kissed my cheek in farewell, and I pranced over to where Star was sitting. Plopping myself down on the stool beside her, I let out a long whoosh of air, and grinned.

"Can I get a beer." I called out. A full frosted bottle was plunked down in front of me, and I slid my money over the counter. I took a swig and looked over at Star's face. She looked uncomfortable.

"What's up?" I asked, chugging back a few more mouthfuls.

"We got trouble." Star stated.

"Huh?" I asked, peeking over my bottle at her.

"They're here."

"Who's here?" I asked, confused.

"The boys. They're here." Star squeaked.

"What do you mean "they're here"?" I laughed.

"They're here, Honey. In the bar. Sitting in the same room as us."

"What? Where?" I growled, spinning around on my stool to look over the crowd, that seemed to have duplicated since we arrived.

"Over at the left side, with all those tables." Star verbally directed my gaze.

My eyes fell on the group of four boys, sitting at a table. Marko's blonde curls caught my gaze, then Paul's wild face. Dwayne's dark look, frightened me. But David's. Oh, his was cold, and harsh. His glare like ice picks on my skin. All four of them were watching us, watching our every move. Territorial looks in their eyes, and they all looked pissed. I turned back around to face Star and chugged the rest of my beer and called for another.

"So what, who cares. Relax, have a beer. Enjoy the night." I grinned, sipping at my third of the night.

"You need to slow down with your alcohol. You'll end up reeling in the streets, pass out in the middle of the road and get run over. This is your last." Star growled, acting like an older sister.

"The hell it is. You need to relax. Don't worry about the boys. We'll bug them later." I cackled.

"Fuck..."Star groaned, holding her head, "I should of never agreed to this. We shouldn't be here, Dressed like this. We should go back to the cave, get redressed into some appropriate clothes, and enjoy a chick night in my room." Star sighed.

"Oh Star, you worry to much." I laughed, finishing my beer and hopping down, heading over to the tables.

"What, wait! Honey!" Star cried, hopping off and running after me.


	13. A tequila challenge

Chapter thirteen A tequila challenge.

I walked briskly through the crowds, Star was following me, trying to get me to stop walking. Assuming I'd kill myself with these heels, not to mention the alcohol I've had tonight. 'Cause that didn't help my situation at all. Just made it all the worse. _Hmm, if I can walk this fast in my heels, I wonder how fast I can run... but lets save that death trap for another date._

"Honey, HONEY! C'mon, wait up. Where the hell are you going?" Star cried, finally caching up to me.

"To bug the guys." I grinned.

"You were serious?"

"Couldn't you tell?" I giggled.

Star growled at me, "you have a fucking death wish, don't you?"

"I realized this when I put these shoes on today."

That's where Star gave up on me and just followed silently. Finally pushing myself out of the crowd, I staggered forward a little, but caught myself before I fell flat on my face. I snorted in laughter at myself, _oh yea, I'm definitely buzzed a little. Three beers, that's it? I've done better. _Giggling to myself as Star placed a hand on my arm. Steadying me.

"Honey?" She asked, slight worry lacing her words.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But I'm thirsty, could use another beer." I mumbled to myself, looking out over the crowd, "but I'd have to walk back through that mob."

"Uh, you don't need another beer, Honey. You've got enough buzz." Star said to me, dragging me over to the guys.

"Pfft, this ain't no buzz. I get to like... five until I get a buzz." I stumbled against her.

"You're acting like a moron!" Star hissed.

I looked at her, then rubbed my face, huffing.

"Right...moron. Three beers Star, that's NOTHING,"

"Obviously." Star muttered, rolling her eyes at me. I glared, then turned to the boys.

"Hey, ain't this a fucking coincidence." I chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dwayne was the first to speak.

"Well I was dancing with a new found friend, but he left...uh, I was taken away from the bar. And... well that's it really." I shrugged, looking around.

"What the fuck are you wearing, the both of you." David snarled at us.

"Um...clothes, everybody wears them. Otherwise, we'd have a whole lot of naked people running around." I sniggered, my laugh turning into a snort. "Oooh, I _love_ this song," I giggled, starting to bounce away into the crowd, but Star grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "C'mon Star. Let me go dance. You can come, we'll go pick up a few partners." I whined.

"No, what you need is water, and to settle the _fuck_ down. You're getting to wild." Marko snapped.

"Aw, I don't need water, what I need is another beer. A fresh song, a new dance partner, and to let loose. I _don't_ want to settle down. Where's the fun in that." I groaned, bouncing around the table. I was swaying my hips when someone tapped my shoulder, I spun around.

"Hello there, congratulations, you've been chosen as the nights contestant." a dark haired guy gave me a toothy grin.

"Contestant? In what?" I asked.

"In the Friday night challenge, where we pay you to compete."

"Okay, what do I gotta do?" I asked.

"Well, before I tell you, you must accept the challenge, or we'll just trudge away and pick a new worthy contestant."

"Nothing embarrassing, right?" I ran my hand through my air.

"Not at all." he smiled again, Christ, his smile could light up the room.

"Well then, I'd love to. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Do you drink?"

"What? Alcohol? Yea, course I do." I laughed, that's a dumb question, I wouldn't be here if I didn't drink.

"Ever had a shot?"

"Nope."

"What you have to do is take a Tequila shot."

"Pfft, that's easy."

"Not just one, but five." he smirked.

"Five, okay."

"Now, here's the deal. I will pay you ten bucks if you do all five."

I grinned, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Another five, if you do the technique with a lady friend."

I raised my eyebrows, _there's a technique?_

"And if you do this all under two minutes, I'll give you another fifteen, your total would be thirty bucks. All yours and in your pocket."

"Wait there's a technique to this?"

"Yes, what you must do is, you lick a patch of salt from the surface of a persons skin, guy or chick, down the shot, then bite a lime wedge. Doesn't have to be in that order, mix it up a little. As long as you lick the salt patch once, and bite one lime, most importantly is to down all five shots. And your task is complete."

"Oh, okay. That's really weird but, whatever."

"Are you going to do the extra task, and go with a chick friend or one of your boys over there. If you go with the girl, either your friend there, or a random one."

"I'll go with a random one." I smirked, this is insane.

A blonde girl walked up and stood in front of me.

"Line those shots on the table there Mick," the brunette grinned. Mick walked over and placed five shot glasses in a line on the edge of the table. Each glass was filled with a clear liquid that resembled water. If I hadn't of known. I'd probably think it was.

"Okay, Kelly. Sit down on this chair, right here." the brunette instructed. The girl sat down and tilted her head to the side.

"Okay, timing starts at your first lick. Whenever you're ready."

I grabbed the salt shaker in my hand and positioned myself over her neck.

"Go!"

I quickly licked her neck, shook the salt on the same spot and licked again, going over to the table I dropped the salt on the surface and picked up the first shot. I threw my head back and tossed the liquid down, I grimaced. Picked the next up and threw it down again. I was gripping the table by now. My knuckles were white. I picked up the third and swallowed it back again, this time I gagged, hard. Hissing at the taste, I grabbed the last two in both hands, and chugged both back, one after another. The blond girl held up a lime wedge and I took it, and bit into it. Swallowing the sour fruit, then tossed it onto the table.

"Done."

"Wow, and your time was..." the brunette looked down, "thirty seconds shy of two minutes, congratulations." He pulled out a twenty and a ten from his back pocket.

"Thanks," I grinned, and pocketed my winnings, watching him go.

"EWWW." my face screwed up in disgust, "that was soo gross. I will never drink a tequila shot again. Oh my god, I just want to puke."

Star just looked at me, "serves you right."

"Oh bite me Star. It was fun, and I got thirty bucks now." I snapped.

David stood up abruptly, "we're going."

The others stood up as well, Marko looked at me, "c'mon."

I looked to Star who was already being led out by David.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm finally having fun." I growled.

"If I have to force you, I will." Marko growled at me, something flickered behind his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Or would I?" he responded, grabbing my arm in a tight grip, he tugged me along.

"Let me go!" I cried, pulling as hard as I could, and almost freeing myself once, but Paul grabbed my other arm and the two of them hauled me along, Dwayne taking up the rear.

When we got outside, Star was already settled on the back of David's bike. She was watching me, I could see it in her eyes. She regretted doing this tonight.

"Hurry it up boys, we got something to deal with." David ordered, staring pointedly at me, I just glared back. _Stupid idiot, thinking he can order me around. Thinks he can play with my mind, whenever the pleasure strikes him. Well think again buddy._

"Get on, Honey." Marko's voice struck me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me." I was giving attitude now.

"Get on the fucking bike." I could just see the anger steaming out of his ears.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what to do. I'm not your bitch!" I cried.

"Just get on the damn bike, would you! I'm not going to ask again. If I have to make you get on I will." Marko was seething.

"Then do it, Marko. Make me get on the damn bike." I taunted. I was playing with fire now. I watched as he advanced on me, but David's voice interrupted,

"Get on the fucking bike, NOW! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." David snapped. His voice staying at the deadly calm tone he always had. I snapped my mouth closed and walked over to Marko's bike. He climbed on faster than I thought possible, and I followed his lead, climbing on behind him, I put my arms around him. _Tonight, is going to be the fucking highlight of my life._


	14. A kiss to ease your pain

Chapter fourteen A kiss to ease your pain

The ride back to the cave ended sooner than I hoped, all four motorbikes came to a silent stop and before Marko thought about killing the engine, I jumped off and made my way over to the ledge and just stood there, arms crossed over my chest. Glaring at the water.

"Get your ass over here!" Marko snapped.

I ignored him, _Like fucking hell._

"Honey!"

"Fuck you," I mumbled. I heard a growl behind me, and before I could turn around I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and practically drag me backwards,

"Jesus, fucking Christ. Get off of me! Fuck! Let me go, you asshole!" I cried out, just before they shoved me forward. I stumbled and lost my footing. Growling, I spun around and came face to face with an angry David, I nearly slammed into his chest, our faces inches apart.

"Move it," he threatened, his breath puffing against my face. _His breath smells like he was just sucking on copper pennies. _His scent; a mixture of male musk, his cologne, and the cigarette he probably smoked on the way. During my analyzation of his scent, I was glaring at him. Green and ice blue trying to stare the other down. Cause I'll be damned if I go down without a fight.

"Get out of my face," I snarled back, stomping away, towards the black entrance into the cave. I stumbled down the rocky edges, managing not to break my ankle. The aftereffects of the tequila shots were hitting full throttle, the buzz I already had increased. I could hardly walk without tripping sober, imagine me intoxicated. I winced as the angry roar of the newly lit oil drums nipped at the steadily growing headache I was receiving.

In a split second, I was jerked around again, to face a (surprise, surprise) very angry David.

"What the FUCK was that?" he spat.

"What was what? David," I asked with a sinister sweet smile.

"You know what," Dwayne spoke quietly from the side.

"No, I can honestly say I don't" I said, not moving my eyes from David.

"Tonight, what did you think you were doing?" Paul asked, and for once, he had a serious look on his face, not a smile.

"Oh! I _thought_ I was having fun, loosening up, enjoying myself. But if you thought it was something else, please, let me know."

"I'll tell you what it was. It was a chance for you to reconnect with your old self. The whore-ish part of you that was supposedly gone. And you dragged Star into your old ways!" David growled.

"I did not drag Star into this. If she didn't want to she could of said no! She deserves a night of fun... with a girl!" I shrieked.

"Dressed like that?" Marko snipped.

"Like what?"

"Like a whore! A slut! Star's clothes are fine but look at what you're wearing! You're fifteen!" Marko tried to reason.

"Like a slut? Did you even see all the other girls?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, they're eighteen, you're fifteen. I don't even know how you got in." Dwayne was appalled.

I gave a shit-eating grin, "fake I.D"

Paul snickered, earning a glare from Marko.

"We don't care about the other girls, Hon. We care about you. We're only looking out for you." Marko sighed.

"Well stop! I don't need or want you to look out for me!" I snapped.

"Obviously you do, since you go out dressed like that, getting drunk on beer and tequila, and dancing with random strays you pick up." David growled, and I leered at him.

"I don't pick strays up, they pick me up."

"I don't give a shit! If you're going to whore yourself around, don't drag my girl into it!" and for once David shouted, his calm voice was shattered.

I laughed once, "and that's exactly why I got her to come. So she could have fun without four little shadows tagging along. Cause all you do is control her, David. You have her wound so tight around your finger. The night she met Mike, you so much as had to call her name and she comes running back to you. She's your marionette, you pull the strings and she dances. Now, you're trying to control me. I know little of your past, you've barely skimmed the top of mine. No one controls me, but me."

"Honey, he doesn't control me." Star's voice came from the couch, her voice small.

"Star, you don't see it but I do. I know because I've been in relationships like this before. If you even call them relationships. End it before its too late."

"I will not tolerate a guy touching my girlfriend!" David seethed, "if a guy touches her again, I'll kill him. Then...I'll probably go behind bars."

I smirked, "maybe she wants you to go to jail, maybe she wants someone else... other than you!"

I didn't see it coming but I felt it once it did. The blow landed on my face and sent me reeling, crashing into the wall. I grabbed my right cheek as it stung in pain. It felt hot, and I knew it was red. My eyes watered but I didn't let them fall. I turned to face David, my breath heaved my chest up and down, sometimes getting caught in my throat. My eyes were wide and everything was silent. Everyone was staring at David, I watched as he looked at his hand. It twitched. When he looked back at me, something in his eyes flickered. It was almost like emotional pain. But it couldn't of been, David doesn't feel anything.

I turned away and went to Star's room. I put my pyjama pants on and replaced my shirt with a more appropriate one. I stuffed my bag and moved to the entrance. Or exit, however you want to look at it. I turned to look at Star,

"You coming?" I watched as she looked from me to David several times.

'No... I cant."

I blew out through my nose, "figures."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me." I said.

She shook her head, "I can't"

I snorted, "girl chooses guy over best friend. Now where have I heard that before?"

And before she could say anything. I climbed my way up and out.

I was maybe twenty paces from the railing when I heard my name,

"Honey, wait!"

But I kept walking.

"Honey, come on! Wait." the voice continued.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Honey!" he pleaded, before grabbing my arm gently, getting me to stop.

"What do you want! Come to tell me off some more!" I snapped.

"No."

"Then what? What could you possibly want, Marko! Just leave me alone, I just wanna go home." I sniffled, my tears betrayed me, falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, stop that." he smiled, wiping my tears away.

"Just...just stop, Marko." I said, trying to turn away, my voice sounding defeated. He placed his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from turning my body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his thumbs rubbing a soothing pattern on my arms.

"What?" my gaze shifted up to his face, his bright blues were worried, maybe sympathetic.

"He shouldn't of hit you like that. Not for something like that, not at all."

"Oh, well. I'm fine. Just smarts that's all." He rubbed his fingers against the redness and I winced.

"It'll probably bruise a little tomorrow, he hit you pretty hard." he said, and I could faintly hear the anger behind this tone.

"It'll be fine, I've had worse." I shrugged it off.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes boring into my own,

"listen, I'm sorry for calling you a slut, I didn't mean it."

"You didn't call me a slut. David did."

"He did too, he also didn't mean it. He was angry."

"It's fine. I'm getting used to the word." I shrugged.

He took a step forward closer to me, and I took one backwards. Subconsciously he was guiding me towards the chainlink fence.

"You shouldn't have to." he was whispering, his hands sliding down to rest at my waist.

"Marko, at times, even _I _think I'm a slut. There's no beating around that."

"No! I don't _ever_ want you to think that. I don't want to hear you say that because you aren't." Marko growled.

"But I am! Marko, I don't know how you can't see what I am!" I cried out, my hands coming up to push against his chest. He grabbed them and pinned them at my sides, pushing himself closer to me. Our faces were close. His scent quite different than David's. His was sweet, almost like cotton candy, but with a bite to it, like spice. His breath smelt like peppermint with the familiar hint of that unknown scent, like copper pennies.

"No! You're not, you're different, just different. More wild than the other girls. Wilder than Star could ever be. More like Paul, Dwayne, David and I. And that's why we like you. That's why _I _like you." Marko whispered to me. I couldn't tear my eyes from his, I was drowning in his ocean blues. And my ears were playing tricks on me, I couldn't help but catch a double meaning from his last sentence.

"You...like me?" I asked, I felt dizzy.

"Yes, I do," he smiled.

I grinned lazily, getting drunk off of him, "well I like you too, Marko."

He chuckled softly, "no, Honey. I _like_ you. More than a friend."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at his face.

"Wait...you, like...me."

He laughed again, "oh Honey, yes. I do, have for a while now."

He was close to my face again, his lips inches from mine, our noses were touching.

"How long?" I asked, struggling to remember how to breathe.

"Since we first met, when I heard your voice, heard your laugh. Witnessed your antics. There's something about you, Hon. That I just can't get enough of. I'm addicted to you."

"I..."

His lips molded against mine, before I could say anything. _God, he tastes better than he smells. _I was stiff at first, but I melted against his front in seconds. My surprise disappeared and my arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt him grin though the kiss as his arms tightened around my waist. His kisses were sweet and gentle like him, but there was something animalistic behind that face, that was just itching to break free. He tasted sweeter than I'd imagined. Peppermint and spice mixed together, with that coppery taste more profound.

As our kiss heated up, I played with the curls at the base of his neck, and his thumbs rubbed teasing circles on the bare skin that was exposed on my lower back. I twitched in his grasp and moved closer, trying to escape from his hands. He chuckled against my lips, slowing the kiss down to one final peck, then pulling his head away, but keeping my body in his arms.

My breathing was heavy as I nudged my face into his neck, breathing his scent in.

"Well, that was fun. Wasn't it?"

I giggled, my shoulders shaking. I wrapped my arms around his back and shoved my face into his jackets.

"I think I should go home," I mumble, my lips brushing against the bare part of his chest.

"Hmm, maybe," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I moved to peel myself from his grip but his arms tightened around me. His head tilted and his lips found my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. He traveled further down and traced his lips on the smooth skin of my neck, his nose rubbing the surface.

"Marko!" I whined, squirming.

"What?" he mocked, his eyes flickered something that I didn't catch.

"I really need to get home."

"All right I'll take you." he sighed.

I grinned as he grabbed my hand and helped me on the bike. I wrapped myself around him, and we drove away.

We arrived at my house a short time later, the bike coming to a rumbling stop. I hopped off and Marko followed me to the front door.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, but you didn't have to walk me to the door." I was smiling.

He shrugged, "it's fine, I wanted to ask you something anyway."

"What?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall.

"Tomorrow night, will you come to the boardwalk with me? To hang out together?"

_Aww he looks so cute right now. Shy and innocent._

"Marko? Are you asking me out?" I teased.

"Maybe, what if I am?" he teased back.

"I'd love to."

"Great, meet me in front of the carousal," he grinned.

"What time?"

"Around nine-ish."

"And what about the others?" I asked.

"They'll be there, but we'll go off on our own." he grinned at me, and gave me a quick peck on my lips, "see you tomorrow night," he ended with a wink and made his way back to the bike. I stood there and watched him as he got back on and revved the engine, he pulled it back onto it's back wheel and waved at me, before tearing off down the street. I continued to stand there for five minutes after he left, his kiss had left me breathless once again.


	15. A Froggy Experience

Chapter fifteen a Froggy Experience

I woke up slightly perturbedabout last night, I hoping that it wasn't a dream... well not **all **of it. I actually hoped that what happened between Marko and I did happen, and I think it did. Cause my lips felt tingly and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was either excited for something, or nervous for somthing.

_Okay, so last night didn't go __exactly__ according to plan. I never planned to make an ass of myself, but I still managed. See how my big fat mouth gets me into trouble. Gah, I think I drank a little too much last night. I'm really starting to feel it now. That still doesn't dull the memories of last night. Did he really HAVE to hit me. Goddamn it, I thought my head was gonna split in two with the force of that blow._ _That hurt like a bitch. But if I hadn't opened my mouth and spoke, then none of that would have happened. Grr, but how could I have __not__ said anything, he was being controlling. And what was with Star? With her not being able to come with me, her words said she wasn't allowed, her tone though... it said something on a totally different level, like it was physically impossible for her. She wasn't able to make me understand either. Something fishy is going on, and I tend to find out what. Even if it does kill me._

I sat down at the kitchen table to eat when Sam bounced in,

"Hey Hon, wanna come to the board walk with me this afternoon?"

I swallowed the mouthful of pancake and smiled, "sure, when?"

"Around two?" he asked hopefully, probably thinking I might of made plans around that time.

"Sure, sounds good. Make sure you let mom know where we're going, or she'll worry."

He nodded, and I finished my meal, then washed the dishes and went back upstairs.

I found myself being dragged into the comic book store that Sam had gone into the night I first saw David and them. I stood there half listening to the cheesy rock music that was playing while I looked around uncomfortably. I felt like I was being watched and the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up. I mumbled something to Sam then went to walk around, sneering at all the stupid covers staring back at me.

Picking one up, I fanned through it, snickering at the bad humor. The hairs on my neck were stick up again, and I glanced up, a couple of boys were standing a few feet from me, staring. I rolled my eyes, and picked another comic up, this time it was more of a horror comic. Some bullshit about Vampires. I rolled my eyes. I felt something brush up against me, and I huffed, dropping the comic book, not caring if I was "treating it with care". I looked up and faced the two boys that were watching me from before, only this time they stood, one on either side of me, and they were staring, I mean literally staring, the creepy kind that makes you uncomfortable.

I snapped, "you gotta problem?"

"Nope."

I turned to face the obvious lead instigator, the one with the red bandana around his head, "then what the hell are you staring at?!"

"You," the other one spoke.

"Have you ever heard about PERSONAL SPACE?" I growled out.

"Yea, I read something about it." the lead instigator said.

"Look, I understand if you don't see girls very often. I know for a fact that they don't come in here, but you don't need to crowd, we aren't aliens. Learn to respect our personal space, if you ever want to date one." I sneered and shoved my way out of their presence. They followed me.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I think you should read this." The one in the bandana handed me a comic. I read the cover, it was the one I picked up earlier about Vampires. "Vampires Everywhere" was it's title. I snorted.

"And why in the hell would I want to read this? I've never pick a comic up in my life, nor will I ever read one."

"It just might save your life." the other one stated, his lip slightly curled in an attempted look of toughness.

"Oh yea? And how would it do that? Maybe if I rolled it up and beat someone over the head a couple hundred times, then yea, I can see it saving my life." I chuckled.

The one attempting the tough exterior opened his mouth to speak, but another voice took it's place.

"They bothering you Hon?"

"No, not at all, Sam." I smiled.

"Right, uhhh... Honey, these are my "friends" Edgar and Alan Frogg. Edgar, Alan, this is my sister, Honey." Sam introduced.

They nodded.

"Right, so you two run a comic book store by yourselves?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Our parents do, we're dedicated to a higher purpose." Edgar stated.

"Here we go," Sam muttered.

"Oh, and what would that be? Stalking your customers?" I sniggered.

Alan glared at me and Edgar spoke, "Truth...Justice... and the American way."

My eyebrows knitted together, "those are some very serious commitments you have there," I paused, and in a more blunt tone, "why?"

"Vampires." Edgar said.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Vampires." Alan repeated.

I stared at them for a few seconds and Sam smacked his forehead. It was then that I cracked up laughing.

"You guys are fucked, c'mon Sam. Lets get out of here." I sniggered, pulling him out of the store, afraid that I would laugh if I looked at them again. I threw a choked goodbye over my shoulder and we left.

That night I was busying myself in my room by running back and forth from my closet to my dressers, opening and closing different drawers and pulling out random articles of clothing. _Why do I care about what I wear, its only a date. With Marko... and I don't want to appear as if I don't care how I look. But I don't want to appear trashy like I did the other night, look where that got me. I'm sure Marko wont care what I wear, he wouldn't care if I went naked. Okay, maybe he would care. And I certainly do. Cause that's just embarrassing and degrading._

I opened the drawer to my jeans and shorts and pulled out a pair of short jean shorts. I then opened another drawer and pulled out my purple tank top. Running over to my closet I pulled the doors open and looked inside.

Hmmm...

I need something cool...

Something that screams me...

Something bright...

Something...YELLOW!

And I pulled my yellow short sleeved cropped sweater and got to work on my appearance.

Mom was in the kitchen when I was coming down the stairs. Michael was there too, and the two were talking. I walked in and interrupted.

"Mom?"

"Yes Honey?" she asked, her keys tinkling in her hand.

"You're going to work now? Right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Could you give me a ride to the board walk?" I asked again.

"But you were there already today, why didn't you just stay?" mom sighed.

"I know, but I had to come home and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Michael asked.

"A date." I said more timidly.

"You're going on a date!?" Mom smiled.

I nodded.

"With who?" Michael inquired, "not one of those guys you hang around."

"Actually, it is. I'm going with Marko." I stated coolly.

"And which one is that?" Mom asked kindly.

"The curly haired one, he's real sweet."

"Well, okay. I guess I could, how are you getting home?"

"Marko will give me a ride. Don't worry."

Mom nodded and I followed her out, only to hear Michael call me,

"Hey Honey?"

"Yea?"

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

I touched my right side lightly, "oh, I walked into a door when I came home last night." I lied right through my teeth.

"That must of been some door, did you fight back?" he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and left.


	16. The Date

Chapter Sixteen The Date

The night was cooler than I expected, so it probably wasn't a good idea to wear shorts. I will most likely freeze at some point... but that's okay, because then I'll have a reason to be wrapped up in Marko's arms... again. _Sigh_. Jeez, I'm actually nervous about this date, just a little though. That's normal, right? It's not like I've never been on a date before, this wouldn't be my first. Nor will it be my last. I wonder if Marko will have anything planned for tonight, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what he's got up his sleeve.

When I stepped outside, I was overwhelmed by all the stars. It was like they were winking at me. In my past after dark dates, even the faintest sight of the winking balls of gas meant that something good was going to happen. Either the date goes smoothly, something exciting happens, something good comes from it, or the date leads to something more. But that's just my experience, maybe here it'll mean that Marko and I aren't for each other and everything bad that you can think of, will happen to us.

The ride to the board walk with my mom was quiet. Something I hadn't expected, normally the radio would be playing as background sound, but that wasn't even there. Just the low rumble of the car. I think mom wanted to have a conversation with me, about what... I do not know. And from the sounds of it... she had no idea how to start it. So I decided to save her from the trouble.

"So..." I started.

"So..." Mom repeated.

"About Max." I grinned.

"What about him?" Mom flicked the left signal on.

"What's going on with you and him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two get to first base yet?" I grinned.

"What?! No! We're not even at home base yet, we're just colleagues."

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say, mom. The way you two act around each other, you guys act like you're at home base. It won't be long until you reach first."

"You think so?" Mom asked, a hint of teenage excitement laced through.

" I don't think, I know." I smirked.

I heard mom tute her horn goodbye and watched her tail lights retreat onto the street. I checked myself in one of the store front windows before bracing myself to be pushed and shoved as I made my way to the carousal.

At first I didn't see them by the carousal, but when I broadened my search I found the group of them sitting by the railing with their bikes. David and Star were sitting on his bike, Dwayne sat sideways on his own. Paul was straddling the railing and Marko was sitting atop of it beside his friend, the two were engrossed in a conversation, important only to them.

I put on an alluring smirk and made my way over. My head held high, long brisk strides. Full of confidence. The soft clunking of my boots caught at least Paul's attention and he looked over, which caused Marko to look over too. I watched Paul's lips form together to make a low whistle, and I barely heard it. His voice faintly carried over,

"Damn."

And I grinned.

"Honey-bee!" He cried out, coming down from the railing.

"Hey Paul."

"Hiya, you're awfully dressed up to come see me."

"Paul, what makes you think I'm dressed up to see you?" I grinned wider.

He shrugged, "Do I need a reason?"

I shook my head.

"Paul. Quit flirting with my date," Marko chuckled.

"What?" Paul asked, looking at his friend.

"You heard me," Marko grinned.

He looked back at me, "you're his... date?"

"Oh yea," I bit my lip. My eyes happened to catch David's and there was a little more than interest in them. My eyes flicked back to Marko's as soon as they left and I smirked.

"You ready?"

"Yea, lets get out of here," he smiled and I hopped on the back of his bike.

"See you guys later," I smirked, and I grabbed at Marko's hips as he pulled up and road off on the back wheel.

We parked closer towards where one of the concerts were playing, he helped me off the bike and chuckled at the goose bumps on my legs.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Just a touch."

"Why'd you wear shorts tonight?"

"I figured I would use it as an excuse to be closer to you," I smiled.

He gave a tentative one back, "You don't need an excuse to be close to me." He took a hold of my hand and grinned.

"How 'bout some cotton candy?" he asked.

"Sure."

When the fluffy sweetness on a stick was handed to me, I reached into my pocket for some change but Marko's hand beat mine. I watched him drop the coins in the man's waiting hand.

"I got it." Marko said.

I smiled a small smile, "thank you."

He kissed my temple, and we walked away, his arm around my shoulders. I pulled off a piece of the candy and giggled when it wouldn't stop, then handed him it. I laughed louder when he attempted to put the whole thing in his mouth.

We just finished when a loud bang made me jump out of my skin, clutching to Marko's jacket. He laughed at me and I turned to look out over the ocean and colour exploded in front of my eyes. Red's, white's and yellow's littered the sky, and I gasped.

"Fireworks!" I grabbed Marko's hand and pulled him over to the railing where he stood behind me, his arms on either side, grasping the bar.

The colours lit up our faces, and glittered in our eyes. I felt like a little kid again, when I used to go to the beaches down in Phoenix with my family. I smiled widely and leaned against Marko.

The fireworks ended and we stood there for a little more, until Marko spoke,

"Let's go for a walk."

"I'd love to."

"The beach?" he asked.

I nodded, "sounds good."

The beach was peaceful, the waves crashed against the rocks and the salty air was soothing. I was completely at ease with him, and I think he was too.

"You remind me of a firework," Marko said out of the blue.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yep."

"How so?"

"Well, they're bright and colourful, like you..." he smiled.

"Continue," I grinned

"They're beautiful."

"Aww." I blushed, wrapping myself around him.

"And loud," he snickered.

"Hey! I'm not loud." I gasped, punching him on the chest.

"Uh, yea. You are!" he laughed loudly, putting his hand on the place where I hit him.

My mouth opened in mock shock, "that's mean! I think you should apologize."

"Oh, should I?" he smirked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, trying to give me a kiss.

"Not good enough!" I giggled.

"Not good enough?" Marko smirked slyly, advancing.

I shrieked and bolted with him hot on my heels. Finally he tackled me into the sand and pined me underneath him.

"You're at my mercy."

"Oh help, help. Someone save me!" I joked.

"No way," he grinned before capturing my lips with his own. I felt myself forgetting to breathe again, my arms wrapped around him. He deepened the kiss a little more, and then I felt that animal face starting to come through, it was just about to break free when he pulled away and buried his face in my neck, he kissed it as my breath caught up.

"I think it's time to take you home," Marko whispered in my ear. I nodded and he helped me up and together we made our way back to his bike.

He walked me to the front door like he did last night.

"I had a real good time tonight Marko, thanks for asking me." I smiled warmly.

His eyes sparkled, "a nights always good if you're around."

I blushed and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"There's a chance, we'll see what kind of trouble I get into." I snickered.

"I look forward to it." He kissed me once more then left me to the warmth of my house.

Why can't every guy be like Marko, the world would be a better place.

_Too bad he's not the one I want._


	17. Following Apologies

Chapter Seventeen Following Apologies

I sat in the Kitchen the next morning, reading a magazine and chewing on a piece of toast. There was a current article about some famous singer who was found in her hotel room dead from an overdose of her prescription pills for Paranoia. Sure it was sad, but why would you do that? It's obviously suicide cause who's stupid enough to "accidentally" pop more than the pill bottle said to take at a time. "Oh, I accidentally poured twenty in my hand and didn't notice."

_Stupid Hollywood stars. They're complete idiots. They'd be better off as receptionists at a big business._

I shook my head and turned the page. Something about a kidnapping in Idaho... blah blah blah... fifteen year old went to friends... blah blah blah, didn't come home... no signs of her... her eighteen year old Boyfriend is a suspect... blah blah blah. This is news people... not entertainment. Damn idiots, those editors.

I swear to god, people need lives. I understand Parents and Adults wanting to know about this crap, but to put it into a Teen magazine. Do you honestly think we give a shit if a girl goes missing? Well maybe some do, but I don't, if she turned up dead outside my front garden, hell I'd call the cops and go on with my life. Face it, I live in the murder capital of the world, people go missing every day, no skin off my nose. Well, unless I'm one of those. Then... I'll be in shit up to my eyes.

I flicked to the funny news/articles, and I nearly choked on my toast laughing so hard. There was a picture of a man, in his thirties maybe... sitting on one of those lawn mowers you drive, no shirt... and the funniest thing ever. He was holding a beer. Ha ha. The guy was CHARGED with DRINKING AND DRIVING. Because...he was driving on the sidewalk. What is with people today. As generations get older, they loose more brain cells. "Hey honey, I'm gonna drive down the side walk on the lawn mower holding a beer in my hand. Maybe I'll get put into the paper or something. I'll stop at the liquor store on the way. BYE!"

_People are stupid._

"What are you laughing at?" Michael came in, opening the fridge and taking a swig of milk straight from the container.

_I __hate__ when he does that, its disgusting. The cups are right beside the fridge, just open the cupboard door and grab one. Is that too much effort?_

"Just an idiot who was charged with DUI while driving a lawn mower on the sidewalk holding a beer," I said impassively, flicking the page.

"Wow...I wonder what he was thinking." Michael shook his head.

"He probably wanted more beer."

Michael snickered at that and sat down beside me.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your breath smells."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Just letting you know, oral hygiene is as important as overall hygiene."

"I'll keep that in mind." His tone was expressionless.

Silence rolled for a few minutes, just my toast crunching breaking it.

"So... how was your date last night?" Michael asked.

"It was fine..." I trailed off, looking at him.

"Did that guy treat you well... what was his name?"

"Marko?" I suggested.

"Yea, did he?"

"Of course he did, he's a nice guy."

"I don't like him."

"You don't know him," I snipped.

"I followed you last night." he sighed.

Dead silence.

"You...**WHAT?**" I cried out.

"I did it to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"You **FOLLOWED **me? Jesus Christ." I grumbled.

"It was for your protection."

"**FROM WHAT? AS YOU COULD OBVIOUSLY TELL, HE DIDN'T HURT ME!**" I bellowed.

"He might of, how was I supposed to know. You're my sister, I was looking out for you," Michael argued back.

"You're always "looking out for me." I can't do anything without you being a goddamn shadow all the time." I snarled.

"I'm your brother, it's my job to look out for you."

"I don't give a shit if you're the Queen of Sheba, you have no right!"

He glared at me, and I glared back.

"So, since you watched us, and saw that he **DID NOT** hurt me, why do you not like him?" I snipped.

"He acts like you're his territory."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, _what the hell?_

"He acts like he owns you, with his arms always around you, he's too close to you."

"He **Doesn't** act like he owns me. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Or had the pleasure of dating. He's the biggest sweetheart you could ever meet. You just don't like him touching me."

"Okay, you're right. I don't like him touching you, but still... guys like that want only one thing. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again," Michael said.

_I'm not the one who's going to get hurt._

I glared darkly, "you still had no right to follow me last night."

And I left the room.

I was still fuming that night down on the board walk. I glared at the ground as I walked, my hands shoved in the pockets of my zip up, and my feet shuffled. The hem of my jeans dragged, and frayed even more. I had spent the morning straightening my curly auburn locks and they blew furiously around my head, I was pretty sure when I got into a wind free zone, I'd have the wind blown look.

I gently fingered the piercing that Star gave me and what was left of my anger at the girl, ebbed away. I could do better with less anger at everyone. I was angry at too many people. Star because she didn't take my side. David because he hit me, Michael because if followed me, even that stupid idiot on the lawn mower. Don't ask me why, just another person to be angry at. Another reason. Maybe I'm just being moronic. Yeah, that's it. I'm just being dumb.

The roar of a motorcycle interrupted my thoughts. _Great_, _here they come. Just what I need. _I turned, and only saw one bike, the persons wild curls flew out behind him and a small smile formed on my lips, he slowed to a crawl beside my walking figure.

"So, what kind of trouble did you get into?" he gave a grin.

"None...yet."

"You seem tense," Marko stated.

"Do I?" I sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Michael pissed me off."

"Again, what did he do this time?"

"What doesn't he do to piss me?" I asked sarcastically, "you don't want to know."

"C'mon, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. What did he do?"

I looked sheepishly at him, "he followed us last night."

Marko looked confused for a second, "on our date?"

I nodded, "I know, pretty lame right. I blasted him though."

Marko snickered, "I'm sure you did. What did he say?"

"He doesn't like you," I said.

"Not many people do."

"Well, who gives a shit about them," I told him.

"I know, I don't." He looked down, then back up at me, "but on a curiosity note, why doesn't he like me?" Marko grinned.

"Because he thinks you act like I'm your territory, like you _own_ me. So basically its because you touch me." I shook my head.

Marko smirked, "well, I'll remember to never touch you again."

"Don't you dare!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"C'mon, get on."

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Get on and you'll find out."

"Is it a surprise?" I asked cheekily.

"Kinda."

I slipped on behind him, "wonderful." And I kissed his cheek.

I didn't realize where we were going until we were there. I groaned,

"Why are we _here_?" I glowered at the entrance of the cave.

"David wants to talk to you," He said simply.

"What makes you think, _I _want to talk to _him_," I scowled.

"C'mon, amuse me."

"I'm not here for your amusement." I sneered.

He smirked, "oh yes you are." Then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I glared at his back all the way down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom, he set me down on my feet and whispered into my ear, "if you wont do this for me, do it for Paul."

I glared, "fine, I'll do it for Paul."

He snickered. And I turned around just as he called out, "she's here!" and jumped off the stairs, landing on the lower part of the ground.

It was like a calling, they all appeared out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it, but Paul bounded over to me and swept me up into his arms, spinning me around.

"I missed you!"

"You saw me last night," I squeaked.

"Yea, but then Marko whisked you away, so we couldn't talk." He pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I chuckled, patting his head.

He laughed and practically dragged me down to the group, grinning like a big kid. I shook my head at him, grinning myself. He offered me a smoke that I kindly turned down, shrugging, he went and sat down, leaving me to stand there, awkwardly. I crossed my arms and looked at one of the posters on the wall.

"Honey?" David called out. I casually turned my head and my gaze levelled to his. I couldn't place what his eyes said, but mine had no emotion, maybe perhaps boredom. I said nothing.

"Can we talk."

My face remained the same, "not really, considering I have nothing to say."

"Let me rephrase that, we _have_ to talk."

"I don't _have_ to do anything _you_ tell me to do." I stared at him, silently daring him to do something.

He growled and stood up, briskly walking over to me he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Star's room. He shoved me forwards, into the room. I stumbled but caught my footing and then turned to see him pulling the curtains shut.

"What the hell?" I snarled.

He turned and his stare was icy, "when I say we have to talk, we talk."

"I'm not in the mood to go into this again," I snipped.

"Good, 'cause neither am I." David smirked.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Finally I gave in, begrudgingly.

I sighed, "what did you want to talk about."

"The other night."

"Who cares anymore, its done, it's in the past. Get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like what I said to you." David stated.

"Well neither did I, but its been said, and done. Nothing we can do to change the past." I shrugged, watching him move closer to me.

"I can apologize."

"Yeah, you could, but what makes you think I'll accept it." I sneered.

"Call it a hunch." He breathed, standing a few inches away from me, he brushed against my crossed arms. I became a little dizzy when I breathed in his scent, the butterflies were acting up again. _Fuck sakes, get your hormones in check, Honey. They'll get you into trouble. _

"Well your hunch can bite me."

He chuckled darkly, "you've quite an attitude today."

I grinned cheekily, "when don't I?"

"True," he smiled.

We stared at each other for a minute or two.

"I apologize." David's voice was slick.

"For?" I raised my eyebrows.

"For calling you a slut and using various other terms if I did. And slapping you."

"And I'm sorry for provoking you."

He smirked, and held out his hand. I grasped it and almost shivered at its coldness, we shared a firm shake and let go. I thought we were done before he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't think you and Marko will last long."

"Oh, and why's that?" My voice was ice.

"I see the way you look at me, don't think I don't notice it. You want me, you can't resist me." he smirked in a knowing way.

"I'm not interested in you. I want Marko, and only Marko. So you can keep dreaming that I'll ever want you." I snapped. He chuckled darkly,

"We'll see about that," he whispered, before leaving the room.

_Damn, why does he have to be so smart. He catches on too quick._


	18. Headon Collision

Chapter eighteen Head-on collision

**Michaels POV**

I was sitting on the front steps to the house, thinking under the stars of all that was happening to my sister. Her friends were bad news, and I have a hunch that the end is near and she will not like the outcomes of it. If only she could use her brain once and a while, I wouldn't have to follow her everywhere. You think she hates finding out that I've followed her on a date, what do you think...I _like_ it. I have better things to do than watch out for her. But those are the instincts I was given when she was born. And they're pretty damn hard to ignore.

The silence was split in two when the roaring of motorcycles ripped up the driveway, their hooting and hollering was loud and obnoxious, and they constantly revved engines. I rolled my eyes, _they're baaack,_ I sang in my head. The curly blond one jumped off of his own monstrous two wheeler and strode over, reeking of confidence. As I stood up, I glared at him, hoping that my size would intimidate him. It didn't seem too, he remained the same, no obvious changes to his facial expression and stance.

"Hey. Michael!" Marko called.

I tilted my head in his direction.

"Your sister around?"

"Yes." My voice remained icy.

"Where is she?"

"Inside the house." I answered his questions, giving no more information. I watched as his eyebrow rose.

"Can she come out to play?" Paul called from where he was sitting.

I gave a half shrug, looking back at the blond in front of me, "I'll see."

When I turned to go inside, I missed the look of amusement the boys shared.

I stepped into the livingroom to find Honey lounging on the couch, reading one of her teen romance books.

"Hey Hon?"

"Yea," she called, not looking at me.

"Your friends are here."

This time she looked at me, "they didn't tell me they were coming tonight."

I shrugged and walked back out the door.

The boy that was Honey's boyfriend was watching me, a small smirk tilted his face into an air of implied innocence, but I knew better. This Marko was all fun and games now, but he'll strike when she least expects it.

"I want you to watch yourself around my Sister," I growled.

"No idea what your talking about, man," Marko smiled.

"No funny business. Don't pull any stunts on her. If she gets hurt in anyway, your ass is the one to be blamed," I hissed.

Marko rose his hands up in surrender, "alright, alright, no funny business. I wont do anything to her."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page, 'cause so help me, if you hurt her, I'm gonna-," I stopped as I was interrupted.

**Honey's POV**

"... 'cause so help me, if you hurt her, I'm gonna-."

This was the last thing said from Michael before I interrupted,

"If he hurts me, you're gonna what?" I snarled from the top steps.

Michael turned to look at me. I glared at him, my face was hard, my eyes icy. And my stance was nothing less than a threat. I thumped down a few steps and poked Michael hard on the chest,

"What're you gonna do Michael. Hurt him? Kill him?"

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him, "shut up." I smacked his forehead with my palm, "it was a rhetorical question, dumbass," I snarled.

"Jesus fucking ch-,"

"You know what Michael, fuck you. Stay out of my relationships. And stay the hell out of my god damn life! You are nothing but a little instigator. Grow up and get yourself a life." I stepped on his foot before grabbing Marko's hand and pulling him towards the others.

I kissed Marko just to spite my brother, "lets go."

The activity from the board walk quietened around midnight, so that's when we decided we had, had enough and it was time to clear out. So once again I found myself back at the cave with the boys and Star. I seemed to be spending too much of my time here with them. I'm starting to think it's a little sad that I have no other friends. But then again I don't take the time to make any .

When we got there, Marko was sent out to get food, I often wondered if he was the "delivery Man" cause he was always hand picked to get the provisions. Or maybe it was just because he always had a nack for getting what everyone wanted without asking. I don't know, that's what it seemed like to me.

Marko came back sooner than I'd expected considering the time of night, I had expected that the restaurants would of closed by now but, I guess not considering he had come back with a box full of Chinese. He came to sit beside me on the couch after he'd passed all the food around and handed me a box and a fork. So because of the fork, I assumed it was rice because who the fuck would attempt to eat rice with chop sticks, you'd be eighty before you ate half of the box.

We were laughing, talking, eating playing jokes, telling jokes and in Paul's case...throwing food. Just having a good time like "normal teenagers" would. That's when David decided to ask a sort of question that can be described with a "what the hell?"

"So, Hon... how are those maggots?" He smirked.

I paused with the fork in front of my mouth and looked at him, "excuse me?"

"I said how are those maggots, you're eating maggots, Honey."

I rolled my eyes, "ha, ha. Very fun-AH!" I screamed looking down at the fork filled with what I thought was rice, but little white things were crawling around on it instead, throwing the container away from me, not caring where it landed I practically jumped on Marko who was laughing quietly.

"Ewww, argh, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Oh my god. I did not just eat maggots, ew. Ew. EW. I hate those little monsters." I growled, my hands were wrapped around the shaking Marko and I glared at the box that some how, now contained normal rice. Paul cackled loudly and I stared at him.

"Would you shut up? Jeez, if you don't I'm gonna shove it down your throat." I snapped. Marko continued to laugh and I stared at him, "you were in on this little joke?"

He winked, "just a little."

"Ooh, you little bastard." I scrambled off of him and sat down on the other side of the couch, arms crossed. I think I even put on a fake pout. I wasn't really mad, it was all good fun, but it was more fun to act mad.

I heard Marko put his box down and he came over and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me I growled and made an attempt to shove him off, "don't touch me!"

"Aw, come on, love. It was just a joke." I smiled at me.

I glared.

His smile turned into a smirk, "c'mon, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that? Huh mister?"

His voice filled with mystery, "come and find out."

Then he stood up and I followed, curiosity getting the better of me, he grabbed my hand and led me further back into the cave. We just turned the corner when we heard Paul from behind us,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I cheekily threw over my shoulder, "what wouldn't you do?" And then we heard a bunch of Oh's and laughter, and I even heard Dwayne tease, "she got you there, Paulie!"

We stepped into another room similar to Star's. The only difference: there were no curtains and pieces of gypsy fabric hanging around to create some sort of privacy. There was a room, obviously... it had four walls, a broken chair beside an old desk covered in what looked like three inches of dust. It was dirty, sort of... well how clean can it possibly be if it's in a cave. In the middle of the room was a bed, big enough for two people. It looked fairly clean, the cleanest thing in the room. I wondered what it was doing here, I thought Star had the only room.

"I thought Star had the only room here," I stated.

"This is my room. I come here to sleep sometimes when I'm not in the mood to deal with the other three."

"Oh."

"But I also keep all my art stuff here." He shrugged, pointing farther over to where I hadn't looked. This time I looked over and saw all the canvases. Some were finished others were not, there were empty easels and tool boxes, those were probably filled with paint and other numerous art supplies.

I grinned, "You're very well equipped, can I take a look?"

"Sure."

I walked over and carefully inspected every detail of each painting, drawing, sketch. There were things I didn't really understand but they still captivated me and made me sigh in beauty. He was very talented, better than all the art museums that Mom had dragged me to when I was a kid. Now this was art, beautiful art. Full with passion, and flare. But one caught my eye. It was of a girl. She had red hair, and she was smiling, no... she was laughing, bent over at the waist and her eyes were bright and dancing with mischief.

"Holy crap!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked coming over to me.

"Is that me?" I asked, pointing at the laughing girl.

He looked at it for only a second then grinned, "yep, that's you."

"But...how? Wouldn't I need to be here, to stay in that pose for you?" I cried out, staring at him wide eyed.

"You're always on my mind." He stated, then pulled me into a kiss.

His kiss only caught me off guard for a second, but by that time he had already swung me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. I felt him place me down but I didn't let go of him, my arms were latched on tight to him, and my lips moved against his. He carefully layed down with me and I wrapped one of my hands into the wild curls, my other trailed down his back, then up again on the middle of his spine. His kiss deepened when he lightly nibbled my bottom lip and I opened up to him willingly, but not just my mouth. My heart and soul opened up as well and they were pouring themselves out through this one kiss.

He amazed me, this kiss said everything about him. He was kind and gentle, not intrusive but controlled. He willingly gave, but he wasn't shy to take either. His smell intoxicated me, it made me groan in pleasure...in want. His taste was a craving like no other. Even that unnameable taste and scent were welcome. He seemed to fit perfectly with my body. His angles filled my curves. I curled up so easily in his arms and in the split second I hear his voice I swell up and my heart beats faster. His hand played in my hair as he tugged me closer, both of us feeling the same need to fill every gap between our bodies.

I slid my hands under the back of his shirt and lightly traced my nails down his cool skin, the coolness was a pleasant shock against the heat of my hand. We broke away for a second, I gasped for breath and then his lips were on mine again, his hand slid down my side and curved around the cheek of my behind, it traced down the back of my thigh before he pulled it up more so he could lay between, I arched my back in a moan and tilted my head back, his head slid down the base of my throat, he kissed and gave a light nip that made me roll my hips against his. His lips traced a line of fire to my collar bone then to my shoulder, giving little hickeys on the way.

Purring, I guided his head back to my lips and captured them with mine once again, it became a little rougher, both of us fighting for dominance and I was pretty sure I was losing, he was determined to win so in the end I just let him. His hand trailed down towards my chest and I made no move to stop him, it cupped my left side and he massaged it through the material, my legs...like they had a mind of their own wrapped around his middle, I made no objection to this too because deep down I didn't want him to stop and I encouraged him to continue with that one movement. His cool hands had reached the heat of my tender skin that covered my nipple and he had teased it to a hardened point. His thumbs massaged circles on them making me moan into his mouth and thrust my hips into his, his fingers began pinching and the heat that he was creating took over my common sense, my hands curled under the lip of his shirt and I pulled it off, breaking our lips apart for only seconds before they stitched themselves back together. That familiar edge was coming back, the animal inside was once again trying to break free like it had almost done so on our date. He gave an animalistic growl as I palmed at his naked back, then traced them around to run up his stomach and chest and down his arms .

His hands grew tired of feeling fabric so they snaked their way under the hem of my shirt and found the bare skin that was under my bra, I broke away and his lips went back to the side of my neck, he was focussed on making a new love bite when I gasped out,

"You can take it off."

He stopped, "what?"

"You can take it off... my shirt." I smiled.

He looked in my eyes, studying me, making sure I was actually okay with it, in the end he smiled back and pulled my shirt over my head, only to start kissing me again. He nipped and licked at my bottom lip until I opened again and we melted against one another again, his hands going back to work, tentatively he pushed my bra up, slowly, inch my inch to make sure I was okay with it, I didn't do anything to stop him so he pushed it up and his hands found the warmth of my tender bare skin. His hands worked both of my nipples into a hardened peak before he got to work on them. I moaned into his lips and pulled him closer to me, my legs tightened around him and I ground my hips onto his forcing one of his own moans out, and I responded with a little nip to his lips.

The feelings that surfaced pooled at that spot where I had vowed to never flaunt again. When he broke apart again, I thought his lips were going to my neck again. _I wonder why he likes my neck so much, he enjoys is almost as much as my lips. _I whimpered a little, but calmed down slightly when his lips took on a new course. They traced another line of fire down my throat, to my chest then my breasts. My heart beat a little faster when I realized what he was after, and I have a slightly surprised gasp when his mouth enclosed over my nipple. His tongue swirled around and his teeth grazed ever so lightly it. I arched my back and groaned, but it turned into a gasp at the sudden coldness when he switched to the other. Not soon enough his lips found mine again and our kisses slowed and calmed down in roughness. They became more tender and sweet. His hands travelled up and caressed my cheek and ran through my hair...

That's when someone cleared their throat at the door.

"Shit." Marko growled, breaking apart quickly and looked over, I peeked up over his shoulder to see an emotionless David standing at the doorway.

"I think its time to get Hon-Bon home...suns coming."

Marko cursed and I swiftly pulled my bra down to cover myself before Marko rolled off of me to grab his shirt. I scrambled to pull mine on and when it was I dragged myself to the edge of the bed, my arms were crossed and I looked anywhere but David. The only thing I would see was that every present smug look he had.

"Seems like you two had fun." He stated simply, creating conversation.

This time I looked at him, but only glared.


	19. Mental Arguments

Chapter nineteen- Mental Arguments

I curled up under the covers after I crawled in through the window. I couldn't really believe what I did tonight, I let him get to second base and I didn't even stop him. We haven't even been going out for long, and I was already letting him go places? Maybe I really am a whore...

No.

No, I can't be. I trust him, I... I ... love him. I can't be a whore if I actually love him, gosh, I can't believe I'm actually saying "I love him." I've never said that, to anyone. I've never had anymore than strong feelings for someone. Maybe that's just me being in denial, because love is a strong feeling. Right?

But how can I love him if I still want David.? I still have feelings for David, I mean, wasn't this whole plane about David? I can't do this anymore! It's not fair to Marko, he likes me.

"And I like him too," I whispered to myself.

I actually like him, I do. I never actually _thought _I _could_ like Marko more than a friend. And how can I _not _like him? He's so goddamn addictive!

_They're all addictive in their own way._

"Great. Now I'm conversing with myself," I mumbled

Why can't I just settle for one? Why is that so difficult?

_Because you don't know what you want._

Why do they both appeal to me so much? The both of them call to me. My heart kicks up a fuss every time I'm close to one of them.

_Because you've never been satisfied._

But why can't I choose one? Why do I need both? I love Marko, but I want David. If I go with David and follow through with the plan, I'd hurt Marko. I definitely don't want that to happen. But if I go with Marko, I don't think David will be hurt. He'll interfere with us until he gets what he wants, because that's what I've noticed about him. David always gets what he wants.

_But he knows how you feel about him._

Who cares? He has Star, he doesn't need me. I love Marko.

_Yea, but Star likes Michael._

So, and Michael likes Star but David wont have that, he wants both of us.

_Just like you want both of them._

Oh god, I'm just like David. I want what I can't have, and I can't decide who I'd rather have.

_You like Marko because he's sweet._

Yes! He is sweet, and kind, and he's a gentleman. He treats me better than any guy ever has. He has a wild personality at times, though... well they all do. And I love that about them. Marko makes me feel loved, and wanted and he gives me comfort when I need it.

_Okay, and you like David because...?_

His confidence. He has confidence. He has enough to make him a leader, which gives him a little arrogance. But he'd have to be arrogant to take chances. Guys who take chances are attractive. He's wild, and fun. He always has a calm exterior, giving him control. One day though, one day he'll explode. Whether in anger or in pain, but he will.

I'm torn, torn between two guys. My heart's being pulled into two different directions and soon, it's going to rip apart. I don't know what to do, who to choose. I don't know who to stay with, who to go to. Do I go to the one I love, or the one I want? It's just so goddamn difficult, why can't it be easy? There's got to be an easier way, a better way.

This plan has got to stop, I will not go through with it. To continue it would only cause someone a great deal of pain. And I couldn't possibly hurt someone like that, I don't like it so why would I do it? I'll do what I think is right. Not what I need, or want to do.

This plan ends tonight.

_In order to drop the plan, you'll have to forget David._

Forget David? How could I do that, it's impossible. It would be like forgetting to breathe, or eat. I wouldn't be able to forget him, those damn butterflies would get in the way. Somebody who can piss me off and make me laugh at the same time shouldn't be forgotten.

We can get into the most dangerous of arguments. The type of fights where we get close to ripping each others throat out. It's the little things he does or says. I'm not a tame person and I'll not take kindly to being told what to do. I think that's what he needs. Somebody who isn't afraid to talk back, somebody to blow up at and they'll spit fire right back. Somebody who _wont _back down. Somebody who will stick a pin in his ego when it gets too big.

Whereas Marko makes fireworks explode in my chest, and creates fire wherever our bare skin touches. He treats me well, and gives me his heart.

David makes my heart stop altogether, and when it restarts, it goes into overdrive. He makes me want to scream one minute, but kiss him the next.

I love one, and I want the other. Torn between two, it's so hard to choose. If I could have my way, the easy way, I'd have both of them. Sadly it doesn't work that way, it could never work that way. As the saying goes, "you can't have your cake and eat it too."

Why can't I have my cake and eat it too?

_Because it wouldn't be fair to Marko._

Right. That's definitely a problem.

Oh what am I going to do?

_I don't know. What the hell __are__ you gonna do?_


	20. No Grave for me

Chapter twenty- No Grave for me

Its been weeks since Marko and I got together and we were still going strong. Everything seemed perfect, Star and I were even closer than we've ever been. Paul has become more and more like my personal comedy channel, and Dwayne my second conscious. But David...is still David. I don't know what he is anymore, to me anyways.

When I got to the cave, I noticed that Star nor any of the boys occupied the space so I figured they were on the board walk. Grabbing a book from a pile of junk I sat down and made myself comfortable on one of the couches and lit one of the oil drums so I could read by the fire light. I would wait here until they came back, then who knows what kind of trouble we'd get ourselves into. It's always something different, never the same entertainment.

I was all settled and my book was just getting interesting when I heard the shuffling of boots over loose rock then the heavy footsteps on the ground, the dull _thud, thud_ made me look up and I saw the white blond head of David. He had that small smirk he always had on and he gave me a nod,

"Honey."

"'lo, David." Then I went back to reading, not even noticing the other side of the couch dip under another body. The only way I noticed was when the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up like they always do when I feel someone watching me. I looked up and found David staring at me, I gave him an odd look and went back to the yellowish pages I was preoccupied with. I flipped a few and sighed impatiently.

When the feeling didn't let up I looked up again, he may have shifted his position but he was still looking at me, this time a cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" I drawled, looking at him impatiently.

"What?" he gave an innocent look.

"Maybe if you took a picture, it'd last longer." I grumbled before going back to my book.

I hadn't even read a page when I threw it down and stared at him, well more like glared at him.

"Would you stop staring at me? Jesus Christ, it's starting to creep me out a little." I snapped at him before standing, then I walked away towards Star's room.

I felt his presence behind me and I turned, not expecting him to be so close. My chest bumped against his front and I sucked in a quite breath.

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"What? Am I not welcome?"

"Well yea, what I mean is. Why are you here..._alone_?" He corrected.

"I figured you guys were at the board walk so I came here to wait." I shrugged shoving some of the silk pieces away.

"Why didn't you come to the board walk."

I shrugged again, "didn't feel like going."

He was silent, so I thought he left but when I turned he was standing near the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here, by yourself. Normally the others would be hooting and hollering behind you."

It was his turn to shrug, "the boys can do without me there for one night, they know their way home. Star can get a ride back with one of them. Laddie normally rides with Dwayne anyways."

I nodded and looked around, a little uncomfortable, maybe nervous.

"Why are you with Marko?"

His sudden question caught me off guard and I looked up at him surprised. His face betrayed nothing, he looked a little smug of some sorts.

"Uh... what?" I asked, struggling to regain my composure.

"I said why are you with Marko," he stated patiently.

"Oh, well. I love him of course. Why wouldn't I be with him." I was still a little confused.

He started to walk closer to me, I backed up with each of his steps.

"But you don't love him." He spoke in an accusing tone.

"Yes. I do. How would you know if I did or not," I snipped, walking back more. My hands came out behind me cause I was going to walk back into a wall soon.

"Because I see the way you look at me."

"What?" My hands bumped against the wall. And then I realized that's what he wanted. Me, backed up against a wall, he wanted me trapped so I couldn't run. He was a foot away now and he was looking down on me, that smirk resurfacing.

"Your eyes fill with lust when you look at me. You're looking for my attention." His arms came to rest on the wall beside my head so his face was closer to mine.

"I'm not looking for your attention, I have Marko's and I only want his attention." I sniffed.

"You're bored, Honey. So why don't you come to me and we can have our own fun," he smiled.

I shoved at his chest, "I don't want you. I have Marko. What more could I ask for?"

"You don't have to ask to be with me," his voice was a purr.

"David," I said, growing frustrated, "I'm with Marko, not you. And I plan on it staying like that."

He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine smoldering and warming me up against my wish, "I want you to be wrapped up in my arms. To feel you against myself. To have your name tacked beside mine. David and Honey. I want nothing more."

My breathing picked up and I couldn't tear my gaze from his, I barely registered his continued sentence,

"I've liked you for a while. I want you, and only you."

My head was swimming, I felt dizzy and those goddamn butterflies have taken my stomach over. My heart jumped up into my throat during its race against time, it made it hard for me to swallow.

"I...what?" I said dizzily.

"I love you, Honey," his voice was a purr, then his lips were pressed on mine.

I think a tiny spark flickered between us, I don't know if he felt it but I certainly did. And I was pretty sure it was as strong as the one between Marko and I. It felt like hours before I came to my senses, that David... the guy I've liked since I first met him, the one who first made my heart go wild, and my knees week had his lips firmly planted on mine, and they were slowly coaxing something out of me. Finally, like my body had detached from my mind and it was floating my lips responded to meet the heat that he brought on.

His voice was an object of trust, "now why do you like Marko?"

"I...I don't...know," I was confused.

"Why are you with Marko...if you like me." His nose rubbed the soft skin meeting my shoulder and throat.

"It was all part of the plan..." I was dazed, I had no idea what I was doing.

His lips traced the bluish veins at my throat, coaxing me.

"Mmm, and what plan was this?"

I shifted, my breath catching. "When we kissed that night he took me home after our fight... I figured that...if I could...be with Marko... that it would somehow... make you jealous."

His tongue traced a line of slick heat across my collar bone, his breath hot against the creaminess of my skin, "why would you want to make me jealous?"

"Because I've liked you all along. But now...now that I've actually been with Marko, well, he's grown on me. I actually found myself loving him. And I don't want to hurt him."

"Well lets not worry about that now," he purred, his lips clashing on mine again.

They were hard, and firm against mine, I felt one arm snake around my waist and the other weave into my hair. He pulled me closer to him, pressing his weight onto me to pin me against the wall. My hands, that weren't mine at the time curled into the soft strands at the base of his neck and I pressed myself firmly against him. I had no idea what I was doing, I knew I would regret it when it was over but I couldn't even bring myself to think about that, I was in heaven and it was taking over.

His scent registered with my memory, and I couldn't help but wonder from where. The faint smoky smell from his recent cigarette, the cologne that smelt like a forest sunk into his clothes and the faint smell of his hair products, all mixed with the familiar musky male scent. It was mouth watering and warmed a part of me that had been cold and forgotten for years.

He moved his lips away from mine and placed them on my neck, moving them upwards to my earlobe where he nibbled a little, the breath on my ear sent shivers running up and down my body, creating goose bumps everywhere. My breath came out in ragged gasps.

"I...I don't think this should be happening. It's...it's not fair-,"

"But it's already happening, why stop it now?" his voice came out in a seductive growl in my ear that sent fire through my stomach.

His lips found mine again and we glued ourselves together. We were like two halves fitting together, he fit into my curves almost perfectly, almost too perfectly, better than Marko's felt against mine. _Marko! _My conscious screamed. _Who's Marko?_ A dreamy part of myself sighed. My back unconsciously arched into him and a low growl formed in his mouth.

I felt him open his mouth and I followed his lead, our tastes collided and mixed together. His of musky cigarette and a dark liqueur -the pure essence of seduction reminded me of a sophisticated bar at night where guys in suits went to drink the heavy stuff. The difference was the twist of the hot spice of cinnamon. As I tasted deeper, a new taste surfaced. One that was familiar and dangerous, one that Marko shared and seemed to go well with an animalistic face that seemed ready to surface at every chance given.

It was metallic and oddly sweet like copper pennies. A taste that I was sickly familiar with, one that always surfaced when I had a cut on my finger and I sucked at it to make the pain stop. Something that strangely enough gave me a sense of home, safety and it made me feel good.

Then, it was like a rush of memory flooding back to me. The sweet metallic taste like copper pennies. Something that surfaced in my childhood quite often. Playing in the park, or a paper cut, or fighting with my brothers...

My finger lead to a cut,

Pain follows the finding of a cut...

The only thing that can come from that is...

_Blood._

I ripped myself away from David and panted heavily. My eyes widening, his were filled with heat and lust. A burning need to kiss him again gnawed against my self control but I fought against it, biting my cheek.

"No." I was gasping, tears prickled at my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little too innocent.

"I can't do this, I shouldn't of done this. I promised myself. The plan would end. It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't going to do this. I'm happy with Marko. I'm with Marko."

"You seemed quite content a few minutes ago." He smirked.

"No...NO! You... you seduced me. This is your fault. I didn't want this. I told you I was with Marko!" I growled, nearly at hysterics.

"You wanted this just as much as I did."

I glared at him, "this remains between you and I. It's a secret. You hear."

"Yea, yea. I hear you."

I shoved away from him and grabbed my hoodie that I had placed on Star's bed when I first got here.

I looked at him fearfully, frightened of what he could do. What he'd done to me, frightened of him, and him alone, "we take this to the grave, o..okay?" my voice shook.

He nodded, "okay."

I nodded quickly, I felt like I was going to throw up, I felt horrible, my whole body was shaking. I gave David one last fearful look and left the cave to where my bicycle layed against the rocks.

**David's thoughts**

"We take this to the grave, o...okay?" I heard her voice shake.

I nodded, "okay."

_Too bad there's no grave for me._

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, but after the next update there will be a pause because I will be going to the States for a little over a week, I leave on the 17th. Buuuut, maybe if I feel generous I'll post TWO chapters so you won't be entirely on edge. **


	21. Broken Promise

Chapter Twenty-one Broken Promise

I was back at the Cave the next night, practically every night was spent here and I hardly ever saw my own home. I was sure if I walked into my own room I'd freak out because I'd have to get used to the oddness all over again. The Cave was pretty much a second home for me. And I hoped it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

David and Marko had stepped out for a little while to get some food, leaving Star, Dwayne and I to deal with Paul's hyper-ness. We sure had our work cut out for us, he was quite a handful tonight, no idea _why_ he was, he just bounced off of the walls more often tonight then others.

Maybe I should of been more suspicious when they left together, but David promised, didn't he? Though, somehow that doesn't reassure me at all. To me, David doesn't seem to be very trustworthy. But maybe that's just the worrying part of me, I can be quite the worrywart when I want to be. I should just chill out, and relax. David wouldn't do that to me. _At least I hope he wouldn't. He better not betray me. _

I heard the two come down the entrance, they were quieter than what I had expected them to be, I was half expecting them to be yelling and laughing at something or another. Maybe at a prank they had done to some innocent bystander, but no. They were hardly speaking.

I stood up and smiled at Marko, I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug but he surprised me by gripping my wrists in his hands and taking them off. I looked at him confused.

"I...I can't do this," Marko mumbled. I glanced over at David out of the corner of my eye then back at Marko.

"Marko, what's the matter?" I tried to pull his face around to face me but he shoved me away.

This time he looked at me, right at my eyes. I saw the pain fill his, the disbelief and anger swirling around, "Why'd you do it?"

I shook my head, confused, "why'd I do what, Marko?"

"Tell me it's not true, Honey." His voice was almost pleading.

"What's not true? Marko I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why'd you kiss David?" His voice turned hard.

I blinked several times, "excuse me?"

"Last night, why did you kiss David?"

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't believe it. David had broken his promise, he told me he wouldn't say anything, and worse yet...he told Marko a complete lie. I didn't kiss David, he kissed me! How could he, how could David do that to me! That Bastard, I hate him. I HATE HIM.

"I didn't kiss him." I stated bluntly.

"Stop lying Honey, he told me. He told me that you were here alone, that you said you had been waiting for him. You came on to him."

My eyes widened, "I...what? What the hell are you talking about." I was horrified, this wasn't supposed to happen, "I didn't come on to him!" my voice rose a few octaves.

"So you did kiss him." Marko crossed his arms.

"No...I," I broke off with a sigh, "yes. I did." I looked away.

"Why?" I could of sworn I heard his voice break.

"I don't know."

"I thought you loved me? I can't believe I was so stupid to believe you."

"Marko, I do. I do love you-,"

Marko interrupted me, "no, no you don't. You love David, you've wanted him since the beginning. Do you honestly think that I didn't see it? I knew you always wanted him, I was just so fucking stupid to believe I stood a chance with you."

"I don't love him, I love you! I don't want to be with David, I want to be with you." I shrieked, now I was pleading, my voice breaking all over the place. I don't know how many times I would have to say those words. No matter how many times, no one believes me.

"So you use me, to get to David? Is that what you thought you could do. I mean that was the plan in the first place. Go out with me, kiss me to make David jealous?" Marko's quiet voice rose a bit.

My eyes prickled with the tears that started to pour seconds later, I hated this. I was such a selfish bitch. Wanting everything that I couldn't have. Why, WHY?

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen. David kissed _me_, _I_ didn't kiss David."

"Yeah right," Marko scoffed, "if that's so, why didn't you push him away, stop him. Tell him not to do that."

I didn't have an answer for that I could do nothing but sob.

"You couldn't could you, because you didn't want to."

"I didn't want to hurt you." I sobbed, begging him to understand.

"Well it's too late for that now, huh?"

The two of us stared at each other, his eyes were angry, full of pain and disbelief. Mine were watery, and pleading. Green staring into Blue.

"So I guess you really are a Slut. A Selfish Bitch and a Slut."

I flinched as if he'd struck me, his words bit into me, leaving them to smart and sting in my heart.

"So, since you were too gutless to break it off before..."

I shook my head, eyes squeezed shut, the tears leaking out.

"I'm going to do it now."

I let out a sob, "no, Marko."

"I'm done, its over. We're through." Marko stated, each word like a slap.

I watched helplessly as he walked away from me, I reached out to touch his arm, "Marko...". He only moved his arm and I heard his footsteps fade down the back tunnel.

I continued to stare helplessly ahead of me, the tears continued to leak out and my breath came out in short gasps that raked over my whole body. My hands shook, and my heart was speeding up, it felt like a horse's thundering hooves against the ground. And it sounded like a drum beat in my ears. My shaking hands clenched into fists and I slowly turned to face the king, sitting calmly in his wheel chair.

He looked at me, his blue eyes were cold and icy, mine were like hard jade. My watery eyes dried quickly and my gaze hardened into a glare.

"H-how...how could you?"

"He's my friend, he deserved to know."

I spluttered, "your _friend._ If he was your friend you wouldn't have kissed _me_. When you knew we were going out. I can't believe you!"

He said nothing so I continued.

"You promised me! You said you wouldn't say anything. BECAUSE IT SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!"

"I hate you. I fucking hate you! You selfish Bastard," I growled out.

"You are so fucking selfish. I wish I had never have liked you, never have seen you or met you or even spoken to you. Goddamn it." My voice was shaking with rage as I advanced.

"Don't ever...EVER speak to me again. I never want to see you or hear you again. You are so selfish." My hand was shaking and then I struck, my arm swung back and my palm planted itself on his cheek, and I felt my nails scratch his skin. I stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Fuck you David. Stay the hell away from me." I snarled before spinning on my heal and storming out of the cave.

_This is my own fault_ I thought as I walked down the winding pathway, my arms wrapped around myself. _He's not the only selfish one. I was selfish too. _

_And I hate myself for it._

**Infinite thank you's to:**

Eternal Night 2008

Nightcrawlerlover

kennyx

Raging Raven

lili-potter8907

jennie

xxxParvati-Patilxxxx

Ghostwriter

jamason

Littledarkstar

WhiteCloud

aandm18

CeeCeeG

brunette-in-black

**For all of their amazing reviews. xoxo**


	22. The Aftermath

Chapter Twenty two- The aftermath

I met up with Michael when I reached town, I was a blubbering mess, bawling my eyes out. No matter how many times he tried to get a sentence out of me, I couldn't even get two words out before choking up.

Eventually he got me home and for once, Mom was there at night, I guess she was trying to spend time with Sam. I kicked my shoes off and they went in two different directions, then I ran up the stairs. I needed time alone, time to myself so I could wallow in self misery and beat myself up for what I had done.

I couldn't actually believe I had blown it. No matter how many times I had told myself that this stupid waste of time plan could _not_ continue. I can't even call it a _plan _anymore, it was more of a useless, selfish decision that I acted upon and have regretted ever since. There ware no words to explain how much I hate myself at the moment. I was so engrossedin what I wanted, in my own life that I never even paused to think about anyone else.

Gosh, I feel like such an idiot. I wish I could bury myself in a hole and never come out. I feel so horrible and I wish I had a time machine so I could go back and fix this stupid mistake. I'm so angry with myself and I don't know what to do. I can't figure out whether I should laugh at the moronity of the whole thing, scream in frustration, or cry my eyes out. I'll probably manage to do all three tonight, I'll cry myself to sleep. The type that tires you out physically, emotionally and mentally.

I was laying in bed, fully clothes and I hadn't even bothered to turn my light off. The waterworks hadn't started yet but anger, frustration and sadness had kicked in. They could put the most vicious of weather storms to shame with the way they were tearing my heart apart. It was like a hole where someone continuously reopens it at the slightest stage of healing then pouring salt and vinegar inside. Leaving it to bubble and smart painfully.

That's how bad it was, and I had a feeling it was going to stay like that for a very, _very _long time.

I still hadn't fallen asleep when the house had settled for the night, I layed there, with my hands behind my head and the tears still flowed freely without the slightest sign of a break. I stayed there motionless and unblinkingly when my door opened with a muffled creak. I watched silently and stiffened with fear as the black figure turned his back to close the door he had come through. My mouth turned dry when it turned back and came towards me.

"Honey?" I heard Sam's voice whisper and then saw his worried, sympathetic face as he flicked my side light on. _I don't remember turning it off._

I visibly relaxed and sighed in relief, my heart going back to normal, "hey Sam."

"Are you okay? I heard you sniffling in there."

Oh, I had forgotten he had the room next to mine. I guess I had woken him up.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it down."

"No, I'm just worried. Are you okay?"

I sucked in a breath then blew it out through puffed cheeks, "yeah, I'll be okay."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, I'll be okay."

"I didn't ask if you'll be okay, I asked if you _were_ okay," Sam smirked.

I looked at him, his puppy blue eyes questioning me, "no, no I'm not okay, Sam."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, not really."

"You might feel better about it."

"Yeah, I _might_, but I don't really think I will."

"C'mon Honey, talk to me."

When I didn't say anything he moved closer to me, "I don't like it when you're sad, none of us do. We prefer the happy Honey or even the sarcastic one. That way we know it's you. This isn't you, Hon."

I stared at him then finally burst out, "I cheated on my boyfriend and he found out. Are you happy now?"

I turned my head to the side so he couldn't see the tears fall.

"Honey..." he trailed off, "what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember those guys I hang out with." I was starting to get choked up again.

"The biker dudes. Yeah, why?"

"The curly blonde, I cheated on him."

"Oh...him. I thought you were happy with him?" his eyebrow rose.

"I was! But I was stupid and selfish!" I sobbed.

"Stupid and Selfish? How?"

"It's a long story."

Sam looked at my alarm clock, "I ain't really tired, so I've got time."

I looked at him then sat up so I could face him better. "O...okay, I guess I can tell you."

"I paused for a moment, "oh, but where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Sam poked fun at me.

I looked at him and giggled a little. I just couldn't help it, this was Sam after all.

"Well it all started when I first met David."

"David? Which one is David...I thought we were talking about you and Marko?" Sam interrupted.

"David is the platinum haired one, and we are talking about me and Marko...but it started with David."

I watched my brother rack it brain for an image of David. Seconds later I saw the lightbulb go off, "David's the mean looking one with the icy eyes, right?"

"Yeah, well I've had a crush on him for a while now."

"Ew." Sam scrunched up his nose.

"AND, he's been flirting with me. Well I think he was, he was fucking with my head more than flirting."

"So...what happened?" Sam asked.

"One night I got Star to do something very stupid with me-and no, I'm not telling you what- I got into an argument with the Boys."

"About...?"

"That's not important," I waved it off, "so...I said something I shouldn't have and that's when David hit me-,"

"That fucking bastard!" Sam growled, his eyes blazing.

"So I left," I completely ignored his input, "and Marko followed me."

"Uh-huh."

"From there he confessed his love to me."

I waited for Sam to make a remark but he remained silent.

"Subconsciously I developed a "plan" to get David...through Marko."

"Honey...that-that," Sam started.

"Yeah! I know! It was stupid, I know, don't remind me. I realize it now."

"When Marko and I started going out, I fell for him. I wanted _him_. Not David." I continued.

"So you wanted to stop?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and I would have, if it hadn't of been for _David_," I spat his name.

"What did he do?" Sam gave a confused look.

"He fucking seduced me that's what!" I growled.

"How?"

"I don't know, ever since we met he's made me feel light hearted, made me forget. One night he came onto me, not the other way around. He made me completely forget Marko. Then David when off and told him, not only about what had happened between the two off us, but he lied about it. Saying I came onto him and all that bullshit."

"Why would he do that?"

"No goddamn clue about that one. He's David, he doesn't need a reason because he's a fucking asshole."

Sam shook his head, "well aren't those great reasons?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Then Marko broke up with me."

"Yes, and he called me a slut. Even after all the time he spent trying to convince me that I wasn't one," I moaned letting my head fall back against the head board with a thump, "I feel like such an idiot."

The tears started rolling again and I scarcely felt Sam sit beside me and wrap an arm around my shoulders.

I remember leaning on him, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm such a selfish bitch."

"Honey, don't say that. _You _wanted to stop. _David_ came onto _you. _Don't blame yourself. If anything, David is the selfish bitch," Sam comforted, hugging me to him.

I gave a choked giggle.

"Well this is quite a Love Triangle, isn't it?" Same sighed.

I nodded.

"And you're in the middle of it."

"And it sucks," I whispered.

"I know Hon, I know it does." Sam agreed, kissing the top of my head.

I threw an arm around his middle and murmured, "don't leave."

"I won't, I'll stay here."

"Thank you." I whispered.

It felt nice, to know that someone actually cared. Even if it was Sam, the older brother that acts younger. I felt better, now that I had talked to him, and I think at that moment I saw him in a different light.

"No problem, Honey."

And I fell asleep.


	23. Haunted by Memories

Chapter twenty three- Haunted by Memories

It had been three days, three whole days since the disastrous night of David's betrayal. I just couldn't find the strength to get up, and I certainly didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, maybe except Sam, he was about the only one allowed in my room because he understood, he didn't judge like everyone else would.

Mom could only _try _to understand my problems, she never will. She _says _she was a teenager once, but that was a long time ago. She ran around with the dinosaurs for Christ's sake. Ha ha, not really but its funny to think about it.

Then there's Michael.

Oooh, Michael would so rip into me for what I had _planned_. Its kinda stupid if you ask me, like he knows _anything_ about the female mind. We all want what we can't have, right girls? I hate admitting it, but its damn true. And we still feel like idiots when the consequences dump on our heads. I hate that last part, there's always consequences that follow your actions. Who made up that rule anyway? It's even stupider than Math.

I layed in my bed, completely underneath all of my covers and my pillows. I kind of felt like a turtle, hiding inside of my shell for protection from the cruel world outside. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave the safe haven that I created inside of these four walls I've called my room. I just couldn't think to do so, I couldn't pull my muscles into action in order to slide out of my bed and onto the floor.

I was trying to fall asleep because that's how I passed most of my time, sleeping. I didn't feel anything when I was dreaming so I preferred to stay like that. My door creaked open and I heard foot steps on the floor then a heavy weight was sitting on me.

"Hmm, what is this giant lump in the middle of my sister's bed?" I heard Sam's fake wondering voice up above.

"I should tell her that she has a lump in the mattress, and she should...BEAT IT OUT!" He yelled the last few words then started to play 'bongo drums' on my covered body.

I screamed and struggled out of the way, throwing the covers off of me. I glared up into Sam's grinning face.

"You are amongst the living."

"Yes...I am."

"Well good, I thought that maybe you'd like to get out for a little tonight. We can go hang out together, get some food. Maybe go to a concert, go on the rides." He tried to persuade me.

"No way, José."

"C'mon, I'll win you something."

"Sammy, you can't aim for shit," I laughed.

"Well, maybe not. But it's the thought that counts," Sam gave me his wolfish grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. I..well, what if I see _them_. Or run into them. I don't know if I can handle that."

"You won't know until you find out, besides are you going to let them ruin your last few nights of freedom before school starts?" Sam was trying to reason.

"No, but I don't want to _have_ to handle them. Not yet."

"Please, I want to go out with you tonight. And _if _we see them...well, I'll protect you."

I gave him an exasperated look, "Sam, as much as you _think _you're tough. You aren't really."

"Well I can try can't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you _could _try." I gave in a little.

"So is that a yes?" Sam was giving me his excited/hopeful look.

I groaned, "yeah. I guess it is a yes."

"Great, awesome!" Sam exclaimed, "hurry up and get ready. I'll go ask Grandpa if he'll give us a ride."

I heard his pounding footsteps on the stairs and I grumbled to myself as I fell out of the bed.

-

Sam and I were dropped off at the board walk a while later. The only reason that Grandpa agreed to drop us off was because he was already heading out for the night, he said he had a 'hot date'. I'll never understand him, a guy his age trying to use the 'slang' terms that we use today. It was hilarious all the same though.

We had been headed towards the food stands when I had an epiphany,

"Oh great, Sam did you bring money."

"Um, no. Shit. I didn't have any."

"Neither do I."

"Well lets go to the Video store, maybe Mom will spare us a little." Sam suggested.

I caught his arm when he tried to walk away, "no, no I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Sam was confused.

"_Because_ the guys will probably be in there," I squeaked.

He smiled at me, "c'mon." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I felt like one of those cartoons, digging my heels into the ground, pulling and tugging my arm. But nothing worked and he continued to pull me along.

With Sam's longer legs, I had to jog to keep up with him so we made it to the store in no time. I hastily looked around and felt the knot inside of my stomach unclench when I found there were no motor bikes parked anywhere near our destination.

"Do you want me to go in?" Sam asked, nudging me in the side.

"No, I'll go in. I think it'll be fine." I smiled back at him and made my way to the door.

The bell chimed above me, signalling my entrance and Mom looked up from her position at the front desk. The neon light blinked at me and I gave her a small smile. She smiled back, and I made my way over to her.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Honey, you decided to see the world outside of your room have you?" She gave me a teasing look.

"Not exactly, Sam got me out."

"Sam?!"Mom was surprised.

"Yeah, him and I are hanging out tonight," I explained further.

"Well isn't that nice. What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Not totally sure but he says he's going to win me something."

Mom gave me a knowing look, we both knew that there would be a slim to none chance of that happening.

"So I assume you two will need some money, right?"

I gave her a sheepish look, "um yeah, kind of."

Her smile never wavered, "okay, I'll be right back. My purse is in the back."

I nodded and watched her go, flipping through one of the magazines on the stand.

I heard a tapping on the window and I turned to see Sam's wild face, he nodded sideways and I looked over. I saw four motorcycles there, and four people were dismounting them. All with long hair. Three blond one brunette, one curly. I turned around again and I knew for a fact that my eyes were wide and I just lost my colouring. My breath came faster and my heart started to pound.

The jingling was enough to grab anyone's attention but not mine, I knew who was coming in and I didn't want to catch any one of their eyes. My own squeezed shut and I begged for this to go by fast and without problem.

The air was tense, it was swallowing me. I couldn't breathe, and I waited...no I _dreaded _for something to happen.

I could feel each of their presences around me and I could hardly bare it.

"Here Honey," I heard Mom make her entrance. _Thank god Mom, you sure have spectacular timing. _

She held out two twenties for Sam and myself and I took them graciously, "thanks." This was the most amount she had _ever _given any of us kids. She must be real generous tonight.

"Hey, there are your friends, are you guys meeting up tonight?" She asked, she was clueless to the awkwardness.

I could feel their eyes on me, "um...no," I mumbled looking down, "I'm with Sam tonight, remember?"

I heard a cold chuckle, _Paul._

"Oh right, I still can't believe you two are hanging out tonight."

"Mom, it's nothing to be surprised about."

"But you two hate each other."

"We don't _hate _each other."

"Right well, okay." Mom gave me a half smile, studying me more accurately.

"Sweetheart, are you not feeling well?" She asked me, pressing her palm to my forehead.

"No, I'm fine Mom." I pulled away from her cool hand.

"You look a little pale." She pressed on.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm naturally pale. Look I've got to go, Sam's waiting."

"Right, Sam. I'm happy he got you out of your room. You know you locked yourself in there for three days?"

"I know, I was counting," I said hastily.

"What did you do in there anyways?" Mom asked, flabbergasted.

"Mysterious things," I tried to make a joke, "If I told you I'd have to induct you into this secret club and all that stuff. It's too boring, you wouldn't like all the paper work." My futile attempt at making a joke was kind of lame, but I wanted to show Mom that she didn't need to worry. I was trying to let her know I'd be fine.

The jingle sounded again and I heard Sam's voice, "Honey!"

I turned and I saw all of their faces for the first time, _god it's like I expected them to have some magnificent change. They look the same. It hurts, it hurts too fucking much. Ooh god, Marko. I'm so, so, SO sorry._

"What?"

"Let's go, the night's a-wasting," he reminded me, but I could see the emotion in his eyes. He was trying to get me out of there faster than I would of been able to do myself. Mom likes to talk and I'd be here longer than necessary.

I turned to Mom, "Sam's bored, gotta go. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Get out of here," She smiled at me.

I kissed her cheek, "thank's for the money."

I walked through the guys. Straight through with my head held high, because I figured what was the point in _letting _them think I was hurting myself. I _was _Honey Emerson from Phoenix Arizona, known as the Ice Bitch. I could handle anything, even if it was ripping me apart inside.


	24. Lets hit the books

Chapter Twenty four- Lets hit the books

I started school two days after Sam and I had hung out together. I was starting grade eleven in a brand new school with absolutely no friends. I knew no one so I was to start from scratch. It felt like grade school all over again. I was going to be the new kid, struggling to fit in with about every label you can think of pinned on me. Whispers will haunt me, _oh my god is she going to be miss popularity, is she a slut, will she be another smart ass. I heard that she's very experienced if you get what I'm sayin'. I heard she was from Phoenix and you know what the girls there are like._

You know, bullshit like that.

And that's all it's gonna be for the next week and a half or so. People will stare, they'll whisper and rumours will appear. But you know what? Who cares, because I don't. Let them talk, let them think, let them make stories. Sure they can 'talk the talk' but they'll never 'walk the walk'. If anyone gets in my face, they'll be on their asses in a split second and they wont even have time to realize what hit them.

-

My alarm blared next to my ear the morning of the first day of school. That annoying wail like siren was such a wonderful way to start the morning off, I could just jump up and down and spin in circles. _Yay._ I was definitely not Ms. Sunshine in the morning so my alarm was lucky _not_ to get thrown across the room because that's the journey it took every morning. Instead I slammed my fist down on top of it and it immediately shut up, I was surprised that I hadn't broken it.

I rolled back over and closed my eyes, about to fall asleep again. What felt like five minutes later my door burst open and Sam walked in and headed straight to my window. I groaned in pain when the light hit my eyes and I dug my head under the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine, Hon." He sing-songed in my ear, pulling the pillow away.

"Go away," I moaned.

"Nope, mom sent me up here to make sure you got up. I'm not allowed to leave until you are."

"Ugh." I sat up and pressed my palms to my eyes.

"C'mon, it's the first day of school. You don't want to be late, do you?"

I glared, "I don't want to go. Period."

"What kind of first impression is that?" He grinned at me.

"Do I look like I _care_ about first impressions. For all its worth, first impressions and everyone who I'm supposed to impress can kiss my ass. 'Cause I don't give a flying fuck."

"Ooh, aren't we in a snippy mood today?" Sam teased.

"It's early." That was my explanation, and I'm sticking to it.

-

Mom dropped me off at the front doors and left me to fend for myself against the hounds of hell, also known as _highschool students_. I moved swiftly down the halls towards the front office, weaving in and out of the students in all of my bright yellow top, blue jean, cowboy booted glory. Like I said before, they _all stared_. What else is new huh, it's like I'm in some freak show, and I'm the freak. Well you know what, let them stare, I'll give them something to stare at.

I walked into the front office and shut the door behind me, it was deathly quiet. A very large difference from the hell outside. My boots made a soft _click, click_ that seemed to echo in the silence on the floor. One of the ladies at the front desk looked up at me, her ear pressed to the phone. She held up a finger to ask me to wait one moment, so I leaned my hip against the ledge and tapped my fingers softly on the surface.

"Alright, thank you. Have a great day," I heard then the click as a phone was placed back in its holder.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" My attention turned to the bright smile of the lady in front of me.

"Hi. My name's Honey Emerson, I just moved here from Phoenix."

"Right, the Phoenix girl. One moment please."

I sighed and went back to drumming my fingers on the desk. The blonde receptionist spun around on her chair and opened a filing cabinet, she flicked through a bunch of folders and loose papers before pulling out a file that I assumed was mine.

"Your records were sent to us just last week. Lucky for you they made it in before deadline," she told me, flicking to the back and looking over a sheet of paper.

"Ah, here you are. This is your timetable, your home room is..." She looked briefly at it then handed it back, her finger pointing out the number, "231."

"Thanks," I mumbled taking the sheet and turned back towards the door, my boots clicking away signalling my departure.

As soon as I was back in the busy halls, I rolled my eyes. _This was going to be a long year._

I hoisted my purse higher up on my shoulder and headed up the stairs to the second floor. The school was clean and it seemed like the average highschool. The yellow lockers lined the hallways and the white and grey marble flooring. It seemed normal, it wasn't rich but it wasn't run down, and the _students._ There were tons, they just flowed down the hallways, yelling to their friends, gossiping about the newest fashions, who became 'hot' over the summer, and who's fling was better.

The bell had gone now and the students were rushing to their home forms, trying to beat the late bell. Frankly, I didn't really care if I was late, in Phoenix I would stroll into class twenty to thirty minutes late. I preferred to be "fashionably late". I was on the last quarter of my circle, just hitting the late bell that came five minutes after the first. I looked at the numbers that were joined at the side of the doors and of course they counted down. So that meant that my room was at the end of this hall, _great, fan-fucking-tastic._

I pulled the door open quickly, my head tilting up to make sure I had the right room and I strolled in, the door closing with a snap behind me. The teacher stopped talking and turned slowly to face me, with a look on her face that told me she was tired of latecomers and if there was one more this year she'd flip her lid.

"Late on the first day, is that any kind of impression to leave on your home room teacher?" The lizard asked me. Well she wasn't _that _old, maybe a little older than my mother. She dressed prim and proper in a black skirt and white blouse, with high heels, her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. She kind of reminded me of a nun.

I walked over to her and gave her the note that the receptionist had stapled to my timetable. The teacher studied it for a moment and then looked back at me. "Have a seat, Ms. Emerson."

"It's Honey, actually."

She gave me a look, "Take a seat, _Ms. Emerson_."

I turned on my heal and rolled my eyes, walking swiftly to an empty seat in the middle of the class. I sat down and crossed my legs under the desk, waiting patiently for the bell to go.

-

I was sitting at a picnic table outside at lunch, picking the crust off of my sandwich. The cheerful chatter of the other students floated in and out of my ears. I heard footsteps behind me, then I felt the presence of a group of people.

"Excuse me, but you're in our spot." A feminine voice spoke.

I looked behind me to see four girls standing there, each with a bagged lunch in their hands.

"Am I?" I only stated, looking around at the surfaces of the table, "I don't see your name on it," I turned back to my lunch. They walked around the table and who I figured was the 'leader' of the group, put her lunch down then crossed her arms across her chest. Glaring at me.

"You should know it's our table. Everyone knows it."

I looked up at her then back at my lunch and took a couple of bites. I didn't feel her gaze leave me so I looked back up.

I swallowed my bite, "you got a fucking staring problem, or something?" I snarled at the blonde in front of me. She was tall, with an air of confidence swirling around her. Her green eyes were hard, and cold and her lips curled into a sneer.

"You better watch what you say, you might piss off the wrong girl."

"Who, like you?" I snickered.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" one of the other girls asked me, her voice a higher pitch than the blonde.

"Nope. And I really don't care either," I shrugged.

"I suggest you shut your trap right now and leave before you get hurt," the blonde hissed.

"You gonna break your nails on me? Scratch my eyes out? Rip my hair out?" I mocked, standing up.

"No, I'm gonna break your fucking neck." She snarled at me, walking over to stand in front of me. She had a good foot on me, even in my boots she was taller than me.

"Try it, I fucking dare you because you won't get very far."

At this time I didn't even realize that all the people outside were watching us.

She looked down at me, her eyes working over me from head to toe.

She grinned, "you got guts girl, what's your name?"

"Honey, Honey Emerson." I eyed her, not fully trusting her.

"Welcome to the club, Honey. I'm Kayden."


	25. That makes one of us

Twenty five- That makes one of us.

I sat in the kitchen Saturday morning, sipping at a cup of coffee and reading the comics in the newspaper. Mom was scrambling some eggs and Sam sat beside me, reading the comic strips over my shoulder. The door opened and shut with a snap and Michael walked in with his sunglasses and new leather jacket he bought. I don't know where that sudden impulse came from, its kind of weird for him though. Leather doesn't suit him. Mom turned around, the fork in one hand and the bowl in the other and faced the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Michael." Her voice was soft, but it made you wince nonetheless.

I guess he was in one of his moods because he was silent, and he only stared with a blank look.

"Where have you been?" She continued.

"Out."

"Michael." Mom looked exasperated, "you go out all night, and come home in the mornings. You have school to worry about. And a curfew."

"Why should I have a curfew when Honey comes home at any damn time she wants."

"She's been very good lately, you're the one giving me problems now." Mom crossed her arms.

Michael glared at me and I smirked.

"Yeah Michael, I've been _good_." I mocked

"That's because those assholes that wouldn't leave you alone aren't around anymore," he snapped, then added as an after thought, "where are they anyways? They haven't been around lately."

I took a sip from my cup and shrugged, "school started and we drifted." I looked up and gave him a serious look, "I care about my education, Michael."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

I stood up and rinsed my cup out, then walked up to him.

"You know, you've been acting like an asshole lately," I got in his face, "someone's got a stick up their ass." I sang then danced my way up the stairs.

-

After dinner that night, I caught a ride with Mom down to the board walk. It was cold, and the moon was at it's fullest, shining brightly over Santa Carla. Casting a spooky sheen over the pumped up teens that crowded the board walk.

In all honesty, I was looking for a job. I needed something other than school to keep my mind off of the four certain biker boys. If I could get a job that involved interaction with other people, I can give myself a chance to get over the chaos, and regain my composure. You know, start fresh.

Pft... yeah right. Like _that_ will ever happen.

For the next hour, I walked around to the different stores, and no one seemed to be hiring. Finally, on my third round, I came across a "Help Wanted" sign and made a beeline for it.

I opened the door and stepped into the small hallway with one lonely staircase, on the wall there was a sign saying "Bar" with an arrow pointing to the stairs and the "Help Wanted" sign underneath. I shrugged and headed down the steps, not really caring that if I got the job I'd be working as a bar tender or waitress.

I was just about to grab the handle to let myself in when it burst open in front of me. I jumped back and two guys had a third in between them, the middle guy was putting up one hell of a fight as they practically dragged him up the stairs. I gave the group a worried look and edged inside.

It looked like any typical bar would, not as dark like a Night club, but not covered in funky designs like a diner might be. It had a layed back quality to it and my nerves instantly relaxed. I walked briskly up to the bar and stood there, looking a little timid. A slightly larger man came up to me, cleaning a glass.

"What can I get you, Missy?" His voice was gruff and he smelled like a cigarette.

"Um, I'm here to answer the "Help Wanted" sign upstairs."

He didn't answer me immediately, he just peered at me with a cocked eyebrow. Finally he set the class down with a small clunk.

"You're looking for a job?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you of age?" He asked me.

I stumbled over my tongue, "wha-what?"

"Are you of age, do you have ID?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I do." I smiled weakly, fumbling in my purse for the card.

I quickly handed it to him, hoping to hide my shaking hands. He squinted at it, then looked back up to me then back down. He held up the card and looked back and forth from me and the ID.

"You don't look nineteen," He grunted, picking up the glass and started cleaning it again.

"Oh well, I lost a bit of weight, and got a hair cut and-,"

"You look younger than you say you are. Okay, cough it up Miss. How old are you?"

My eyes widened and I started spluttering excuses.

"Darling, to be completely and totally honest with you. I don't really care how old you are and if you're of age."

"Oh, well in that case. I'm fifteen turning sixteen. Grade eleven."

"Jesus Christ, you're the youngest one yet." He rolled his eyes then looked at me. "Step back and turn around, let me get a look at you."

I gave him an odd look, feeling a little uncomfortable but did as I was told.

His arms were crossed when I faced him again, "hmm, you'll do just fine. Come in the back with me and we'll get you your uniform."

I grinned and followed him through the wooden door behind the counter. I was standing in a staff room of some sorts, it was white-ish grey with blue carpet and a pair of black couches and a fridge. I heard the guy's voice come from a door off to the side.

"Have you ever been a waitress before..."

"Its Honey, and no I haven't sir." I stated, looking around.

"Bah, that's okay. There's a first time for everything, I'll have one of the girls train you." He came back into the room and threw some article of clothing at me. I caught it and held it up, a pair of jean short shorts faced me.

"Those should fit you, if they don't you can swap for a larger or smaller size."

"Uh, sure. But what about a shirt. I hope you don't expect me to run around topless." I raised my eyebrows.

"No, you can wear what ever shirt you want. Your shoes must be black though. I don't care what style, but they must be black."

I nodded, "when do I start?"

"I'll get Tiff to give you a call, just leave me your contact information."

I filled out a form for him and placed it in his hand.

"Great, welcome to the club Honey. You can call me Greg."

-

I figured it was too early for me to go home, and I hadn't been to the board walk in a few nights so I thought I'd head down there for a while. I tugged my sweater closer to my body as I wove in and out of the sea of bodies. I briefly stopped at the concert and grabbed a stick of cotton candy on my way out of the crowd. After eating half of it I stopped and stared at the fluffy pink stuff. I remembered the date Marko and I had gone on when there had been fireworks and we had shared a stick of cotton candy. I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of his face and I threw the fluff into the garbage. How can a wad of fluff trigger the most hurtful memories?

I did a few rounds of window shopping, occasionally going into one of the shops to browse, but leaving empty handed. I knew I shouldn't stay out too late, I had school in the morning. And I think I still had some of my homework to do. Bah, I'll do it at lunch tomorrow. I couldn't be bothered to open my books when I got home, I'd probably end up falling asleep.

I shuffled around for a little longer when heard my name being called from a distance.

"Honey!"

I decided to ignore the person and kept going in the same direction.

"Honey!" the voice was closer to me now.

I looked around halfheartedly for the person but found no one.

"HONEY!" I was spun around to face someone. Someone with dark brown, outrageously curly hair and silver trinkets giving her the sound of a wind chime when she walked.

"Huh?" I gasped, caught off guard.

"Oh my god, how are you?" the girl cried out, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh...oh hey Star." I was still slightly confused as I gave her a slight hug back.

"Where have you been, it's been ages since I've seen you." She asked.

"Oh you know, around."

"You're never around anymore. You don't swing by our place, you're never on the board walk." Star stated, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Oh well, you know. I've got school and homework. I've been hanging out with Sam and such. I have a few new girlfriends from school."

She gave me a slight pout, "you're forgetting about me?"

"No!" I gasped, "no Star, I'm not forgetting about you. I think about you all the time."

"Then how come you don't come see me anymore?"

I was slightly impatient with her, "Star, how can I come and see you?"

"Come by the Cave, hang out with me. I miss the girly stuff we used to do."

"I do too Star, but I can't come by the cave." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"It's not so much as I "can't" come, its that I shouldn't come."

"Why shouldn't you come to see us, you're a friend." Star was desperate.

"I'm a friend to you, but not to...them," I smiled slightly, taking a brief glance around at all the people. Across the street I saw them. They were sitting on their bikes watching us.

"Of course you are. They love you." Star gasped.

"Star." I stated, "I screwed everything up. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't see them, they shouldn't see me."

"Honey, sweetheart, you didn't screw anything up. Nothing is your fault." Star smiled at me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Star, yes it is my fault. I fucked everything up with Marko and I. It's my fault we're not together anymore."

"Hon-bon, you didn't screw anything up, that thing that happened with you, Marko and David wasn't your fault. Don't you see that I don't think it was you. I know it was David who did this. You're just not the person to cheat on someone. You loved Marko. I could see that, I don't know if any of the others could, but I could. And I don't blame you for anything that's happened. You're still the same Hon, and I still love you no matter what the mistake." Star wrapped me up in a hug.

I sniffled and hugged her back, "Thanks Star."

She pulled back a little, "now am I going to get to see more of you?"

"You just might," I agreed, "but if I'm on the board walk. I'm not coming back to the Cave to hang out with you."

She gave me a sad smile, "well okay, you'll come around on your own time."

She looked at me for a moment, "you're mad at yourself."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, that'll end. You'll see that it wasn't your fault. I know you will."

I gave a watery smile, "well that makes one of us."


	26. I'm Sorry

Chapter Twenty six- I'm Sorry

A few days turned into a few weeks once I got my job, school and my new found friends made the days go by all the more faster. Time sure goes by when you're having fun and because of this, it was now October 25. Six days until Halloween, not to mention my sixteenth birthday. People always ask me if my birthday was on April first, because I cause so much trouble. Nope, I was born on October thirty first, probably where all of my attitude comes from.

I was currently propped up against my bed, throwing a tennis ball at the wall opposite from me, the rhythmic "thunk" against the wall hypnotized me and I sat there, my head cocked to the side and staring off into space. The frayed edges of my jeans were noticed out of the corner of my eye and I could see the bare patches of my knee and thigh.

I had one of my many cd's playing, it seemed to be the exact pick for my mood because it was the perfect soundtrack for my feelings right now. The beginning cords to "Thunder" filled my ears and I sat back to listen, to listen to the lyrics that were so fitting because of the emotions inside of me that were like a raging storm.

**Today is a winding road**

**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**

**Whoa(whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Today in the blink of an eye**

**I'm holding on to something and I do not know why**

**I tried**

_Nowadays, every day is a winding road that refuses to warn me of the journeys it will be taking me on, that day happened in the blink of an eye. It made me realize that something so beautiful could be taken from me, without a chance to wonder why. I don't know why I'm holding on to him, it's just causing me pain because I know he'll never take me back. _

**I tried to read between the lines**

**I tried to look in your eyes**

**I want a simple explanation**

**For what I'm feeling inside**

**I gotta find a way out**

**Maybe there's a way out**

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours**

**I don't want to ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**And bring on the thunder.**

_Marko, it hurts. It hurts to know you hate me. I can live with us never being together again, but to know you hate me is like a stab to my heart. If it weren't for these god damn emotions I would only love you. I don't ever want to love someone else, but these feelings that I have for David are still tearing me apart_. _I don't know if I can actually hate him, it still hurts. It hurts me so much._

**Today is a winding road**

**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**

**Whoa(whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Today I'm on my own**

**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**

**I don't know(I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**

**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**

**And longing for the breeze**

**I need to step outside**

**Just to see if I can breathe**

**I gotta find a way out**

**Maybe there's a way out**

_It's so hard for me to breathe without you, nothing's the same now and I just can't find my way out of this cloud._

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours**

**I don't want to ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**And bring on the thunder.**

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**

**I'm wrapped up in vines**

**I think we'll make it out**

**But you just gotta give me time**

**Strike me down with lightning**

**Let me feel you in my veins**

**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**.

_I feel trapped, and bound by my shame. My embarrassment, and anger and pain that act like lightning when you struck me down. Oh god Marko, I know. I know it hurts, the pain is unbelievable and it courses through my veins. I feel your pain, and I just want to make it better. _

I can't help but wonder if he thinks of me, if he feels like I do. Or has he forgotten me and moved on, is he hurting as much as I am? Has he gone out of his way to distract himself? Does he cry at night? Does he hide behind the smiles, but inside he's crumbling?

Because that's how I feel.

That's _exactly_ how I feel.

My muse was shattered when a sharp knock on my door sounded and my mom poked her head in, "Hon, could you go get Grandpa from his workshop, I have to keep an eye on the stove and Max is going to be here in a little while."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, standing up.

I threw on an old black sweatshirt before heading outside to get Grandpa.

I slid open the big wooden door and stepped inside, I took a sweeping look around the room out of curiosity. I was never quite sure what was in here, or how Grandpa spent his days in here, and in my opinion, it looked like he spent all day in a torture chamber with disturbing instruments that just screamed painful.

"Though' I told you not to come in here."

I jumped out of my skin when Grandpa's voice came out of no where. I turned to my left and found him looking at me, a kind of eyepiece pulled up onto the top of his head.

"Oh, I know. Curiosity killed the cat...you know. But Mom said dinner's going to be ready soon. She wouldn't mind if you met Max."

"Ah." was the only thing he said before going back to his project.

"So..um, if you...want to get some dinner....feel...free." I stated, giving him odd looks as I edged my way back out the door.

I slid the door back closed with a bang and turned back to face the house, about to make my way up the hill. That's when the yellow headlights caught my attention. They were cast on the house and across the grass and walkway. Then the kill of the engines and voices were heard.

"Oh fucking....hell no." I moaned, looking down then back up.

Sucking in a gigantic breath of air, I let it out with a whoosh and held my head high, making my way up the hill, my feet making scuffing noises as my heals dragged lightly. I could feel the cool draft against the bared skin from the rip in my jeans beneath my left butt cheek as I walked. I cleared the top and found the four guys that I used to be friends with hanging around, talking, laughing. Like nothing had ever happened, and that hurt. Like someone punched my heart and left it throbbing.

I wasn't really paying attention until someone called my name.

"HONEY!"

And then a small figure threw themselves at me, forcing me to catch them.

"Hi, Hon-Bon!" Laddie's childlike voice spoke, his white teeth shone in an ear to ear smile.

"Hey, Laddie." I smiled softly and placed him on my hip and continued to walk.

"How are you!?" His over cheerful voice pierced my ears.

"Oh, I'm okay."

I was a few feet from the guys now, "what have you been up to?" Laddie interrupted my thought.

"Oh, you know." I shifted him slightly, "same old." I placed him back on his feet, "same old."

I caught the gaze of Paul and it was cool. Like he would stare at another guy, trying to intimidate him. I swallowed and walked through them, past Paul. I happened to catch Marko's eyes and I visibly flinched and looked away, quickening my pace.

"What do you mean "same old"?" Laddie asked me, running up behind me and grabbing my hand. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing special is going on in my life right now, Kiddo."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time for fun anymore is all."

Laddie gasped, "how can you not have time for fun?"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Grade eleven, Sweets. That's all I can say."

"You mean you don't go out with friends?"

"Not often."

"Wh-?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask a lot of questions?" I grinned down at him.

"Yeah, everyday."

I shook my head and laughed out loud. When I stopped I turned back to the cyclists and stared at David.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"What do you want? Huh David. What could you possibly want now." I snapped at him.

He smirked and his voice was like black silk dripping with sin, "we're looking for Michael."

"Michael?" I was perplexed, then added as an after thought, "thought he had better judgement."

"And you do?" Michael smirked, coming out of the house.

I turned to him, "never said I did."

He grinned and shook his head, rolling his bike out from the garage. I glared at his back and continued my glaring when he turned around.

"What?"

"Asshole." I growled then turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck did I do to you?"

"What don't you do, Michael!" I yelled at him.

"Stop being a bitch!" He growled back.

"DON'T BE AN ASS THEN!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He bellowed into my face. "WHAT'S UP YOUR ASS?"

"YOUR HYPOCRISY!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"**ALL OF YOUR GIANT ASS SPEECHES ABOUT ME HANGING OUT WITH THEM!!!! **And what do you go and do? Hang out with them. What? Are you in if for Star? Is she the one you want?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO. YOU WILL KNOW WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!!!" I screamed.

"Why are you acting like such a stuck up bitch? Someone shove a stick up your ass? You've been acting like this ever since..."

"**EVER SINCE WHAT MICHAEL!?"**I screamed, giving him a shove on the chest, "**EVER SINCE WHAT? FUCKING SAY IT, SAY IT MICHAEL!"**

"Since you stopped hanging out with them."

I gave him the nastiest look I could muster, "Well newsflash _Mikey_, I've always been a bitch."

We glared at each other, getting right into the other's faces. That's when I heard the loud base thundering up the hill, then the sound of a car shutting off. The lights blinked on and it honked.

"Hey Honey!" A blonde girl called to me, hanging out of her window. "We just in time for a little sister, big brother brawl. Damn, I forgot the popcorn girls!"

I turned away from my brother and looked down at the pickup truck with the blonde in the front and four others in the back.

"Hey Kayden!" I grinned at her and walked over.

"What's going on?" she asked me, nodding towards the boys.

"Nothing important."

"Hmm, seems like you were getting into it with your brother."

"Yeah, well. We're always getting into it lately."

She laughed, "well what are you doing tonight?"

"Didn't have anything planned."

"Come to a party with us?"

I looked to the back with the other girls, "looks like they started the party early." I grinned noticing the beers they all had.

"Yeah, gotta have a few before the actual event." She grinned at me, "so, whaddya say?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to stay home and have dinner with my Moms boyfriend."

"Oh fuck that, that's bullshit right there. Its Friday night, you should be having fun with your girlfriends."

I shrugged, "well I guess I could ditch her for the night. I've already met him anyways."

"Yeah! Besides there's gonna be seniors there." She grinned getting out of the truck.

I started walking with her beside me, "really?"

"Oh yeah. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked as we walked through the guys.

"Josh, the quarterback on the football team. He asked for you," She smiled at me.

My mouth opened and I gasped.

"He asked for you personally. He literally told me this "I hope that sexy little Red headed friend of yours comes. Everyone knows its not a party without Honey there."

I laughed, "got that right."

We quickly picked out my outfit and then hurried back down the steps outside. The guys were _still _there. That's when I noticed the change in song and the chorus was about to start.

"I love this song!" I crowed, knowing that the song was exactly how I felt.

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know, I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds. And Baby, the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." I belted out.

This song was my favourite, it was the soundtrack of my life and everything I felt was described in this song. I'm sorry for everything I've done in my life. I'm sorry for hurting you Marko. I wish I could take it back, but no matter what I say, nothing is good enough. You'd never take me back.

"Well, aren't we just the little miss Multi talent." Kayden teased, giving me a slight push on the shoulder.

"Yeah." I spoke softly.

"C'mon, get in. Lets get outta this place."

"Sure thing." I grinned, hoisting myself up into the truck.

I looked out of my window as the truck started up with a roar. I watched the guys as they stood there, they staring back at me. I looked straight into Marko's eyes and he into mine. The pain was evident on my face and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. One lonely tear fell onto my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

And then we drove off.

**Marko's POV.**

I stared after the vehicle as it drove off, her face imprinted in my memory. That one single tear wrenched at my heart...at what was left of my heart. It hurt to see her like that.

"Don't worry man. She'll come crawling back to you." Paul spoke from behind me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever." I shrugged his hand off.

"I'm over her anyways."


	27. The night drains the life out

Chapter twenty seven- The night drains the life out.

I sat behind the counter of the Comic book store amusing myself by making faces behind the twins backs. Sam and the Frog brothers were in a deep conversation about who knows what and Sam kept having to hide his snickers when I threw a mocking face at them. My facial expressions grew old on me fast and I ended up sitting there, head in my hands and drumming a never ending beat with my fingers.

Sighing deeply, I ran my hand through my hair and jumped down from the stool I had been sitting on.

"Sam, I'm bored." I whined.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure, sure." He said, waving me off.

I shrugged and made my way out, flicking him on the back of the head as I passed.

-

I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my jacket as I walked through the crowds. The long ripped and frayed edges of my jeans dragged on the ground and the sharp wind shoved my hair back viciously. So, what was once my neatly straightened red locks were now messy, knotted and flyaway. A crowd of guys were huddled together having a cigarette ahead of me. I walked faster and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I bum a cancer stick off of you, man?" I asked.

He looked me up and down, "sure doll."

Handing me one, I placed it between my lips and he leaned forward to touch his glowing end to my dark one. I pulled the cigarette out and breathed the smoke out through my nose.

"Thanks."

"Any time sweets."

Surprisingly I walked away unharmed.

I continued my walk down the actual board walk. Back in Phoenix, we called the wooden path on the beach the Board walk. Not the Carnival that provided entertainment to the teenagers of Santa Carla. It was so dark that the only thing anyone would probably see of me was the glowing tip of my cigarette. The end flared up as I inhaled and then blew the smoke out my nose.

Choking on the last second of it, I coughed up a fit and almost lost my lung in the process.

_Man that stuff is bad. I've gotta quit this habit. Stupid boys and their peer pressure_.

Flicking what was left of the cigarette into the sand and briefly watching the end die down I continued my way down the path, pulling the neck of my jacket closer together.

And that's when I heard the motorcycles in the distance.

"Oh for _fuck_ sakes." I cursed loudly.

_Why can't they just leave me alone. God damn it._

I quickened my pace to a fast walk, so fast I was almost jogging. But that didn't help my situation any.

One of the bikes slid to a stop in front of me so we were perpendicular to each other and I skidded to a stop, looking up with the emotion of surprise laced with anger evident on my face.

Paul smirked, "hey there."

I wheeled around, about to head in the way I had come from but stopped dead in my tracks, for David was blocking my path there. Dwayne and Marko rolled up on either side of me, Dwayne on my left, Marko on my right.

_Okay, what the fuck?_

I let a breath of air out through my nose with a whoosh, and stood up straight, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So, you ganging up on girls that walk alone at night now? Huh David?" I growled, glaring defiantly into his eyes. He dismounted and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

Turning around I made to continue on my way, Paul had dismounted as well and I could hear Dwayne and Marko following suit.

I just about passed the tallest blond but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

I stopped with a huff, and went to move around him, but he blocked my path again.

I growled in frustration, "Move, Paul."

He chuckled darkly, "no."

"I'm not playing games. Paul. Get out of my way."

He gave me a menacing look, "neither am I, _Honey_."

I looked at his face and something vicious flashed in his eyes, I stepped away from him and turned, ready to walk away back towards the comic store. I had just walked by David when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the circle.

"Hey, where ya going?" He purred, before giving me a shove. Throwing me off balance I fell on my behind with a grunt.

Glaring up at him I jumped up onto my feet, "you have some nerve," I growled darkly.

He gave me a teasing look as he lit a cigarette of his own.

"After what you've done. I could rip your head from your fucking shoulders." I hissed.

He snickered, taking a drag of his smoke, "like you could."

"You wanna bet? Cause I'd be more than happy to."

He blew the smoke into my face, "calm down tiger."

My face twisted into a snarl, "fuck off."

"Now, there's no need for the language." Dwayne spoke quietly from my left, I looked over at him and he gave me a dark look.

"Get out of my way David," I said looking back to him, "I have somewhere to be. If you move, I'll be on my way."

"Can't let you do that."

"Oh and why not? Why are you causing me problems now? Huh? I've left you alone, I haven't caused you problems, I haven't bothered with you. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled at him.

"Because you know."

I stumbled back a bit, caught off guard. _I know what?_

That's when another roar joined the crowd, heavy footsteps landed on the wood and headed towards us.

"Honey?"

"Michael?!" I cried out, happy to see my brother for once.

"Are you okay, have they done anything?"

"No, no they haven't. C'mon, lets just go." I replied, slightly shaky. I grabbed his hand and was about to pull him away when David spoke.

"Michael."

It wasn't a question, or an order. It was just a statement, but his tone had both of us turn to look at him. David's eyebrows were rased and he was looking at Michael with a look as if he were reminding Michael of something.

Michael dropped my hand and looked at me, I looked back, confused.

"M-Michael, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Hon, uh look. I..." he trailed off, dragging his hand through the brown curls on his head.

"What?"

"Its hard to explain, um...well it kind of.. Ah shit." Michael stumbled.

"Tell me what, Michael. What's going on, what's hard to explain?"

I wheeled around to face David.

"You said I know something. What do I know David. Cause I'm a little fucking confused. You say I know something, and I don' think I know something...and," I stated.

Michael looked up, "you never told me she knew."

"Subconsciously she knows." David said to Michael, but looked at me.

I shook my head, "I don't 'subconsciously' know anything."

"We can't have you running around with our secret, Honey." David said.

"Secret? What Secret, you never told me a secret. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember that night we were speaking of Legends?" Dwayne asked.

I turned to him and paused for a moment, "yeah...we were talking of... Werewolves and... Vampires. I said I didn't believe in them... and Paul said that you guys were..." I trailed off.

I started again in a smaller voice, "Vampires."

They stared at me, "Vampires aren't real. I stand by that." I stated firmly.

Michael looked at me sadly.

"What Michael, stop looking at me like that. You don't believe in Vampires do you?"

"I have no fucking clue what you guys are talking about. I know no secrets, I can't 'subconsciously' know anything. That would drive me crazy thinking of it."

My own voice filled my memory, along with a few others.

_I gulped nervously, "Maturity. Myths and legends are not, and cannot be true. It's physically impossible for anyone to fly, for someone's canine teeth to lengthen at random moments. That would mainly happen because that vampire is a newbie and can't control their vamping out yet. For anyone to have a lusting for blood is disgusting." I paused for a moment then continued again, "Garlic repels them, ha! Garlic repels just about anyone in the right doses, and how can a vampire be immortal if holy water, the sun, and a wooden stake to the heart can kill them. That isn't immortal, plus a wooden stake to the heart would kill anyone!" I ranted and reasoned at the same time._

_They looked at each other, "well, what if vampires were real?" Marko asked._

"_Then the human race would probably know about it already."_

"_And if you knew someone who was one?" Dwayne whispered, they were all pretty close to me now. Paul especially, since I was wrapped up in his arms._

"_I'd probably wonder why the fuck they hadn't eaten me yet... is that the right term?" I pondered, shrugging, "I know I'm a bitch but still. If a vampire drank my blood, another could easily say, "okay, which bitch did you drain?" or something like that." I joked. Paul snorted._

"_And if we told you that we were vampires?" David growled huskily._

"'_cause we are," Paul whispered in my ear._

My vision went back to the present and I couldn't help but let my thoughts run wild. _I've only seen them during the night. They sleep all day, Star said she couldn't come with me to my house...is she a Vampire too? No! Cause they aren't real. There weren't any mirrors in their "cave". And when I kissed Marko... and David...they both tasted of blood. They were both wild in a way, they seemed to struggle to keep themselves in check. They always seem calm and cool, like nothing can touch them. They always scared me in a sense, but they were thrilling all the same..._

I looked up at them all, my eyes flitting around nervously.

"M-Micheal?" I whimpered.

"Hon..."

"No..._NO!_ Its not true. It's impossible, NO. VAMPIRES ARE NOT FUCKING REAL. GOD DAMN IT." I shook my head.

"But...why. WHY? I haven't seen you at all during the day Michael. I haven't seen you since...last night. Or was it the night before. Whatever it was, it was at night! You weren't home all day and Mom was freaking out. And... I heard...Sam. Sam was on the phone with...his friends. He was hysterical. He said you only had half your reflection. Only... only vampires don't have a reflection. And... and...holy shit." I groaned, I wheeled around in a circle, catching every one of the guys faces.

"Vampires. Are. Not. Real." I snipped each word out and stayed firm by it.

David sighed impatiently and the next thing I know is, I'm staring into orange eyes. Not David's normal blues. His face was deformed, and twisted into a snarl. He looked angry and vicious.

I jumped back and swivelled my head around, all of them had the same face, everyone.

"JESUS!" I yelped, I spun around to hide in Michaels arms but I caught a glimpse of his face, the orange eyes popped out at me at once and I screamed jumping backwards, nearly falling on my butt again.

"Those eyes." I gasped before covering my face with my hands. "Turn it off. Whatever it is, TURN IT OFF." I was hysterical. Ready to freak out any moment.

"Hon, Honey!" Michael called out, reaching out for me and I cringed away.

"No." I mumbled, my whole body shaking.

"Honey, listen. Listen to me. I'm only half. Only half. Just listen."

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I bellowed, jumping up to my feet.

"Half, only half? You're a vampire. You drink blood and kill people. YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!" I screamed, my chest heaving.

"Honey, would you listen to me? Hey...HEY! Hon, Just listen for a moment?" Michael pleaded with me.

"NO, I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to look at you. LEAVE ME ALONE MICHAEL!"

_Gotta get out of here_.

"Honey, I know your afraid but..."

"I'm not afraid of you!" I growled.

"Liar, we can hear your heart pumping. And its pumping fast." Dwayne interrupted.

I whimpered.

_They can hear my heart beat? Oh god, oh GOD. They're gonna eat me, I'm gonna die._

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE._

"Don't be scared, it'll all be over soon." David said softly, his voice sent chills down my spine.

_What will be over soon? I don't want to die. I've got to get out of here._

"Michael, you know what to do."

I looked at my brother and quivered, _what was he supposed to do._

I watched him hesitate for a moment then advance on me, I took a step away from him.

"Michael, what're you doing?" I asked, shakily.

_What's he doing? WHAT'S HE DOING?_

He took another step towards me.

_Fuck this. Move it Honey._

He took another, and another.

_MOVE YOUR LEGS._

Michael's eyes flickered.

_RUN!!!!!_

That's when I booked it. Catching them off guard, I shoved passed David and ran as fast as I could down the board walk. Yearning for the carnival music and lights, and all the people. My legs and arms were pumping beside me, and my heart throbbed in my throat. _I'm not going to die, _was all I could think, _no fucking way._

It felt like I had only been running for seconds when a very solid object slammed into me from behind. It sent me flying and I landed on my front on the wooden planks, nearly getting a mouthful of wood in the process. Before I could get my bearings straight, a hand grabbed me by the back of my jacket and hauled me up. A hand clamped over my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist, dragging me backwards to the people I had been running from.

My wail was muffled from the hand and I kicked out with my feet, trying desperately to get away. I squirmed and lunged out of the persons grip but they held fast and wouldn't let me go.

"NO!!!" I mumbled loudly, the tears leaking out of my eyes.

I wrenched my head out of the persons grip and sobbed, "let me go, GET OFF OF ME. Leave me alone, no stop. Please don't do this. I DON'T WANT TO DIE." I sobbed. The person clamped their hand on my mouth again and I took the only possibility on getting myself away.

I bit down on the persons hand.

Hard.

"ARRGH!!" I heard the voice of David yell and his grip slackened. I took my chance and started to run again, when he grabbed my arm and tugged me back to him. I let out a cold blooded scream into the night when I was silenced once again.

"Do that again, and I'll guarantee that it'll be the last thing you ever do." He growled into my ear. I whimpered and continued to kick up a fuss, trying to twist out of his iron like grip.

He finally dragged me back to the circle and stood me so I was facing the others. He remained behind me, and I remained in his stone grip.

"Now, are you gonna scream?"

I choked back a sob.

"Well?" his voice was pleasant, not menacing like it had been before.

I shook my head and he released my mouth, but moved that arm so it was wrapped around my body as well.

"Michael, you know what to do. Either kill her." I squeaked at that_, _"or you can turn her. Either way, she can't still be human and know about us. Those are the rules."

"Michael," I pleaded, "please. Don't do this. You don't have to."

He gave me a pained look, "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this. Not to you."

"Then don't! Make me forget, I don't want to die. Michael please, I'm your sister. You wouldn't kill me."

"I don't want to do this."

"THEN DON'T MICHAEL. Tell them to let me go, I'll never bother you again. I won't tell a soul. I promise, I swear I wont. I swear on my life. I won't tell anyone, just don't kill me." I begged. If I could, I'd probably get on my knees and grovel at his feet.

"You're my sister, and I don't want to hurt you. But you can't know."

"Michael." I wailed, thrashing in David arms. His grip tightened.

I watched fearfully as Michael advanced, his face shifting into what would soon be the subject of my nightmares. His yellow eyes, bore down on me, cutting into my vision.

He came even closer and I cried out, "Michael, please."

His face was half a foot from me, his mouth opened and I saw the weapons that could tear me apart. The white fangs that would be the end of me. I winced and cried out in fright.

"Please, don't do this, you don't have to."

"I'm so sorry, Hon." I heard him whisper before he struck the tender skin on my neck.

I let out a scream, a bone chilling scream that sent a flock of birds out of a tree nearby, and slowly but surely I could feel the life drain out of my body.

Darkness covered my vision and I fell into the night.


	28. Wake up, you aren't dreaming

Chapter twenty-eight - Wake up, you aren't dreaming

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a pair of big brown ones staring back at me. As my hazy vision cleared, a mass of brown curls and pale skin followed. The girl was saying something but I couldn't comprehend it, all the sounds were muffled. Like I was beneath the surface of the ocean.

I opened my mouth to say something and I could feel how dry my mouth was. My tongue felt like a think piece of sand paper and I tried to make my voice go around it.

"St-Sta..." I coughed roughly because the dry walls of my throat rubbed together and it was very uncomfortable.

"Hey." Star said softly, moving some of my hair away from my face.

"Star...?" I said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me."

I turned my head to the side slowly and back, "where am I?"

"You're in the cave."

"The Cave? Why?" I asked.

Star was silent as she looked at me.

"What?" I slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows of the bed Star and I used to share when I slept over. "Star, what is it?"

She sighed, "you don't remember?"

"Remember? Remember what, Star?"

"Last night."

"What happened last night." I felt as if I was one of those victims at a party where the girl was drugged and she wakes up not knowing where she is. I couldn't remember what happened to me, and I was freaking out inside.

"The boys, last night. You don't remember anything they said to you?"

"I don't know. Everything is so blurry."

She groaned and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be the one to tell you. David should tell you or Michael."

"David...Michael?" I spoke thoughtfully, then something came to mind. The sound of motorcycles filled my ears. I could see the four surrounding me, the fear swelled up inside of me.

"What happened to me Star?" I spoke quietly, like a child who knew she was in trouble.

"Oh Honey, I wish it hadn't happened, not to someone like you."

"What happened Star?

Her eyes watered and they fell to a spot on the right side of my neck.

My had automatically went to that spot and rubbed it. Instead of finding smooth skin, I felt the roughness of a bandage.

"What the fuck?"

Star called my name out in surprise as I jumped out of the bed, and landed gracefully on my feet.

_Holly crap, I've never been able to do that._

I ran out from the room, the pieces of fabric billowing in the draft I had created. Skidding to a halt in front of a mirror that seemed to just "appear" out of nowhere because I didn't remember it ever being there. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen a mirror here...ever.

I looked into the mirror and my whole body stiffened, I drew in a sharp breath through my nose, and shook myself. Trying to convince myself that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when I opened them again, I saw the exact same thing.

My reflection wasn't solid, it was faded like a ghost, and I couldn't believe it. I started to hyperventilate... I started to freak out.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked.

"What the hell happened?" I furiously patted my body to make sure I wasn't really fading.

"What's happening to me?" I breathed and my eyes drifted to my neck. A giant white bandage was taped to the side of my neck and I didn't know why.

My hand placed itself over the bandage and my nails started to pick the edge off, ready to rip it from my skin.

"No, don't." Star spoke from behind me.

"Why not?" I asked, still picking at it.

She grabbed my hand, "it's not healed yet."

I turned my head to face her, "what. Isn't. Healed?"

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"Tell me Star, or I'll find out for myself."

He silence continued and I growled out in frustration.

Turning back to the mirror, I focussed on the bandage again, this time I ripped it off in one sweep and my eyes bulged at the sight. At the base of my throat near my collar bone were two holes, slightly oozing a clear liquid.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, lightly touching the holes, the skin under my fingers throbbed in pain and I winced.

I whimpered slightly and my eyes travelled further up towards the face of my reflection. The two of us stared at each other and I noticed the darkness of my eyes. It looked like I hadn't slept in weeks.

The breaths I was taking deepened, they heaved my chest up and down in quick gasps. There was something wrong with me, I _knew_ there was. I couldn't figure out what it was though. Why, why couldn't I remember what had happened? I could see I was different, I could feel it. My hearing was sharper, and my sight was clearer.

And it scared me

Deep down there was something gnawing at me, something that I was craving, craving something so much it almost hurt.

That's when it hit me.

Darkness swirled around me, lights in the background, the glowing butt of my cigarette. Carnie music, and laughter filled my ears, both joyful and cold. Sneering faces leered at me, clouding my vision, the smell of my own fear filled my nose. Motorcycles filled the silence, and yellow eyes broke the darkness. I found myself running then falling hard against the wood, I saw the frighteningly pearly white fangs coming dangerously close to my skin. I could feel the pain as they pierced the tender flesh like it was happening all over again. The last of the memory was my ear splitting scream of bloody murder into the night.

My eyes fluttered open and I swayed for a split second before staring at the mirror again. It took a split second to realize what had actually happened last night, and my mind went blank at the thought.

I looked straight at my face in the mirror and that's when I saw it.

The yellow eyes...

The threatening fangs...

The face of a killer.

I screamed and leaped back from the mirror, staring on in horror. My lips curled over the built in weapons of mass destruction.

"Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!" I screamed at myself out loud, covering my face with my hands. I turned away from the mirror and took deep breaths to calm my nerves. I cautiously looked behind me at the mirror again and found the monster I had become gone, and my face back to normal.

My eyes fell on the group of boys in front of me, and all I could do was stare. I didn't know what to do, I was angry but too scared to do anything. Michael's eyes turned up to mine and for a split second I felt bad for the anger that made my body shake. He looked like a lost puppy, a puppy that had been kicked and beaten, one that looked sorry.

Those thoughts immediately vanished and my fists clenched.

"What. Did. You. DO TO ME!!!" I screamed, my voice oddly calm for all the anger I had.

Michael looked hurt at my tone.

"WHY MICHAEL. Why did you do this to me?" I struggled to keep myself still, I wanted to hurt him so bad.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, but my newly improved hearing picked it up easily.

"You're sorry?" I stated, "I'm sorry that I'm related to you. YOU SON OF A GODDAMN BITCH."

That's when I lost it and I practically flew at him, landing one good punch to his face before I was ripped off and dragged away. A pair of iron like arms locked themselves around my waist as I struggled to get away. I watched a Michael shook himself and rubbed his jaw.

"Get off, LET GO OF ME. Stop it." I growled out, kicking and lunging to get away.

I saw a mass of blond curls out of the corner of my eye and I knew exactly who was keeping me away.

"Marko, let me go. Damn it." I yelled out in frustration squirming in his arms.

"Stop it." His quiet voice spoke into my ear.

"No, I hate him. I HATE HIM." I struggled even harder that I almost pulled Marko with me.

"Give me one chance. GIVE ME ONE FUCKING CHANCE MICHAEL. YOU WON'T WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, BECAUSE YOU'RE HEAD WILL BE DETACHED FROM YOUR BODY."

"Would you rather me kill you, huh Honey? Would you rather have me as the reason for your death." he growled out, jumping forward only to be held back by Paul and Dwayne while David watched on. Star stood closer to me. I knew she was on my side, and that made me feel better because if she could deal, then maybe I could too...eventually.

"I would rather be dead." I spat at him, "I would rather be dead than live forever knowing I'm a monster that kills people!"

"I don't want to drink blood, I don't want to live forever, I don't want to sleep all day."

All my emotions were swelling up inside and a huge lump sat in my throat.

"I wanted to live a normal healthy life, to have kids and get married eventually." I moaned, the tears slipping easily down my cheeks and onto Marko's arms.

"And now I can't." I said quietly.

"You've ruined it Michael, you ruined my life. This isn't me, I don't want this to be me."

That's when the sobs came, the racked my body and made me quiver. I slumped in Marko's arms and felt my body slowly slide to the ground where I fell to my knees and cried loud and openly. My hands covering my face as I had a full break down, one that I hadn't had in years. One that I'm sure none of the boys were used to dealing with.

My emotions poured out through all the tears. All the pain and anger and fright. The confusion, and the sadness were exchanged for the feeling of numbness that slowly crept into body and settled in my bones and skin. My whole body shook with my tears, and I didn't give myself time to feel embarrassed about letting myself cry openly like this. I was supposed to be strong, and confident. I was supposed to be built of steel and able to get through everything.

But not tonight, tonight I was supposed to be weak and unconfident.

I felt someone kneel down beside me, and a pair of small hands place themselves over my own, they gently pulled my hands away and I looked begrudgingly into Laddie's innocent green orbs. They looked so sad, and his hands were gentle against my skin.

"Hon, why are you crying?"

I didn't answer, I only cried.

"It's not so bad you know? Being immortal." He spoke softly.

I sniffed a few times, tears still leaking out of my eyes.

"It's actually kind of fun. Sleeping all day. Staying out all night..." Laddie trailed off.

I looked up at him, my nose stuffy and my eyes all red and puffy.

"But you already used to do, that didn't you?" he smiled lightly.

I gave a strangled laugh and tried to smile.

"You can stay like Star and me. Only half, you don't have to do the deed until you're ready. No one's gonna force you."

I still didn't answer him.

"Don't cry Honey, I don't like it when you cry." he said quietly, wrapping his smaller arms around my neck and I desperately clung to his smaller body.

--

A while later I was in Star's bed, I guess the sun was coming and I was starting to feel tired.

I heard the slight conversation from the room outside the curtains,

"Don't worry Michael. She'll get used to the idea and she'll stop being mad at you."

"You so sure about that." I heard his voice mumble.

"Sure. She can't hate you forever."

_You wanna bet I can't?_


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone.**

**Alright, alright, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. It's been a **_**long**_** time now, and no I haven't given up on it but I've had some trouble writing and one MAJOR case of writers block. Slowly but surely I'm getting through the next chapter but my goal for the rest of the year is to pick up the pace on this one and get the ball rolling again. I think it might be almost finished, but no fear I've got a decent idea for a second story in mind, I may or may not follow through with it. Please, please, please do not give up on this story I will continue it but I haven't had the spirit. **

**I know one weekend I was writing up the new chapter, I was half way done and I liked the way it was going and what happens? My dumb laptop decided it wasn't going to save the chapter and the next time I log on to continue it was GONE. I couldn't find it, it wasn't in trash, it wasn't hiding and it wasn't named as something else…it was gone, and vanished from the world of technology. I was angry because after I had lost the motivation to write it again, but a wise friend told me that maybe it happened for a reason, maybe deep down I knew I could do better. And that's what I'll do, I'll do better and surprise myself with my hidden abilities.**

**I PROMISE I will continue Honey's adventures with the Lost boys, you will find out what happens with her and her sticky love triangle, but please hang in there just for a little while longer, all will work itself out in the end and before you know it I'll be popping chapters out left right and center.**

**You can count in it.**

**- xoxo LoveIsAlways **

**(Brianne)**

**P.S: Don't forget to review, they always help and they remind me that "Hey Brianne, someone is still reading, get your rear in gear and start typing"**

**You kow what, leave a review to let me know you read it that way I still know that people want me to continue, because if that's the case and people don't want me to continue cause they're bored with it, let me know.**


	30. Admitting Defeat

**__****Author's Note:**** FINALLY! The long awaited update for this story. I know, I know everyone, it's been way too long and I apologize for the excruciating long wait. So BEHOLD, chapter twenty nine(the proper one) of Honey's adventures with the Lost Boys.**

Chapter Twenty nine- Admitting Defeat.

For the next couple of nights after the…incident, I refused to speak to anyone, not even Star. I wouldn't leave the room we shared; I pretty much refused to acknowledge anyone, preferring to wallow in self misery. Currently, I was lying on the bed, glaring up at the rock and dried mud that made the ceiling. The bed moved under someone's weight, and I barely registered their presence.

"Hon?"

Out of the corner of my eye, a head of bushy brown hair caught my attention.

"Honey?" Star spoke a little more sternly this time.

I grunted and rolled over so my back faced her. She sighed impatiently and spoke in a harsh tone, one that I had never heard from her before.

"Fine, if you don't come out on your own, David is gonna come in here and force you."

I didn't move, and her footsteps faded out a minute later.

_Let him come…_

Minutes passed and no one had come in, I had rolled back into my previous position and continued the glaring process.

_Coward…_

The thought had just passed when heavy footsteps came into the room.

_Damn, thought too soon._

"Get up."

His voice still sent chills up and down my spine. Goddamn it.

I turned my head to look at him, and purposefully rolled my eyes. I then rolled back over again like I had with Star.

_What could he possibly d-_

"AHH!" I cried out as he grabbed my ankle and dragged my across the bed. I had turned onto my back in this event and was now trying desperately to fight him off of me.

"DAVID!" I screamed as he grabbed me around the waist, his fingers digging into my flesh. His arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me into his chest and because I was so short, my beet didn't touch the ground. I shoved at his chest, "Get off of me!"

He didn't answer; instead he pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled helplessly, pounding on his back.

"What the hell, David? Do you _mind_?"

"No, I don't."

"Well _I _do. So put me down."

"Sure," he said simply and threw me down onto the couch. It took me a second to regain myself from the shock of the sudden stop, and to realize that I was no longer on the bed, nor in that room, I was now sprawled across the couch awkwardly.

I scrambled to my feet, but was pulled back down by the waist. I squirmed as a pair of arms clamped around my middle, stopping me from making a break for it. This only pissed me off even more than I already was and I only struggled harder.

"What the _hell_? Let go of me!"

The persons grip only tightened and I squeaked in protest, the grip hurting me slightly. I turned my head a fraction of an inch to see who my captor was. A mass of crazy blond hair was there and a jaw lined with stubble brushed the top of my head.

_Paul_.

"Ow! Paul, you're hurting me!"

His grip slackened and he muttered an apology in my ear.

"Now, we need to talk…all of us. And I want you to listen." David spoke calmly.

I was getting quite angry with them, first they damn me to a hell that I cannot reverse then they _expect _me to _talk_ to them. Well who do they think they are?

I glared at him, "I really don't care about what you want. _I_ want you to go and crawl into your little corner so you can just shrivel up and die!"

David gave me an amused look.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I growled.

"Well, I'm not a very polite guy."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, we all know that."

David's amusement turned into irritation, "okay, if you're done with your snide remarks, we'll get on with it."

I looked around at the other bodies occupying the cave, "go ahead, no one's stopping you."

David's lip twitched dangerously and for some reason I still wouldn't back down, his anger didn't scare me. He couldn't do anything to me, he's done his worst already, and anything else would probably be a blessing.

He waited quietly for a few seconds longer, just anticipating my mouth to open and let something else slip, but no… I remained silent for once in my whole existence.

"So first thing's first…while you are here, staying with us, you _will_ understand this, Honey," David spoke while catching my eyes with his own and holding them there.

"You will do as I say, when I say it. As a human you defied me as much as you whished, but now, I do have the power to punish you if I see fit. I don't want any more of the back talk and the brushing off of my authority. Am I clear?"

I looked down and mumbled, "Crystal."

He nodded and said softly, "Good."

Silence rolled upon us, and I was still sitting on Paul. I waited patiently for someone to speak and as they say, patients is rewards and I was, "Now, we're going to discuss this blood topic. I will warn you of the impulses and the stages if you were to continue to deny your thirst," David spoke, happy that he had the floor and that I wasn't making any attempt to interrupt him.

"You already know you need blood to survive, but as you are only half I will allow you to make that first step on your own. Neither I nor any of the others will pressure you, but you will pressure yourself."

I gave him a confused look, _how can I pressure myself if I know I don't want to?_

"As the days increase of your half life, your thirst will grow until you cannot handle it. First you might not notice it, but then the slightest temptation can hit…a heart beat or a pulsing vein on their neck." David started to explain, and then Dwayne jumped in.

"If you succeed to resist that, then your stomach will start to cramp and you will be in pain. But soon, if you continue to resist your body will shut down and one day when you go to sleep you will not wake up…and you will simply waste away."

I nodded, hearing their explanation about the blood lust made my thirst swell and the back of my throat burned.

"We already know how educated you are on Vampires, Honey. So you probably already understand the whole creating thing." Paul spoke, moving me so I was sitting beside him, rather on top of him.

"As you know, Michael was the one to drain you." David spoke calmly and at the sound of his name I tensed up, my fists clenching at the couch cushion and I shot him a glare.

"But it was I who gave you blood to turn you."

My head shot up to look at David's face which was blank and unemotional; if I wasn't so shocked I would have wondered why his face wasn't smug, "Wh-what?" I asked my eyes widening.

"It was not Michael who turned you; he only took the first step. But it was I who turned you."

I jumped up and Paul grabbed my wrist to keep me from charging at David. It wasn't required though; I had no intentions of launching myself at him.

"Whoa, hold on a second there," I spoke, raising my hand, "you mean to tell me that _you_ were the one to Sire me?"

David looked at me, the corner of his lips twitched upwards, "yes."

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, "so your blood is inside of me?"

He nodded.

I licked my lips nervously and ran a hand through my hair, "Oh-okay," I said, sitting down, "well… what does that mean?"

"You are…connected to me. You will always be able to find me, to feel me. It means that I am a tie between father and master. I am your maker, so you don't have a choice _but_ to do as I say."

I didn't speak, only stared at him and swallowed hard.

"And until I have some of your blood in me, I won't be able to find you."

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, not entirely sure if I was thrilled about that idea. On one hand I would always know where he was, and frankly I didn't really care; at least that's what I told myself, but on the other hand he wouldn't be able to find me if I was in trouble.

"Okay," I said after a little while, thinking this was the end of the conversation.

"One more thing, Honey…"David spoke again, "because of my blood…you will feel some…attraction to me, sexually."

I looked up at him and this time, a smug look was on his face and I closed my eyes tightly. I guess finally, I would have to admit defeat to myself.

_Great,_ I thought, _not only do I have to fight off genuine feelings…I have to fight of forced feelings as well._


End file.
